Rich School Ain't Pretty
by joice.xoxboubou.xox
Summary: "Ah naw! I ain't goin' to no damn stuck-up school!" Cindy McPhearson retorted. Our blond thug, along with Jazmine DuBois, a two-faced girl, and Zonnique Itzel, a rebellious Dominican girl, got a 3 years scholarship to an elite rich school called Woodcrest Academy. They will encounter old friends, old foes and new secrets. Cindy/Riley Huey/Jazmine & other pairings. Ch. 13's up :)
1. Acceptance to Woodcrest Academy

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wrote this cuz' I was really REALLY bored so I made another Boondocks story just to pass some time. I got an idea from watching sum' Korean Drama...what? I'm a sucker for that shit lol. Anyway, I will continue it **** . So don't worry. And if I take forever to update, its cuz' I'm either concentrated writing my other Boondocks story or I'm grounded -.-. But I, JOICE H****A, will NEVER abandon this story x)**

**By the way, the smiley emoticon I placed came from this awesome story called Sakura :) If you're a fan of Naruto, you should check it out :) It's awesome ^-^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. There?**

* * *

******(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

**_Chapter 1: Acceptance to Woodcrest Academy_**

_Woodcrest's economy started growing and it kept growing and growing until it reached the status of best city in Maryland. _

_On the day when the Wunclers have managed to successfully reach that level, the founder of Woodcrest said; "I will build a school where my grandchildren and everyone else's grandchildren could attend."_

_And then, Woodcrest Academy was born. It was the first school to be backed by the founder of Woodcrest, who believed that righteous education was more important. The best teachers from around the globe were gathered in that school to teach well the Woodcrest Academy students. Therefore, Woodcrest Academy has maintained the reputation of the best elite school._

_Everyone would do anything to get their children to that school. Many students from other nations were in subject of jealousy and awe. Any students who gets an acceptance letter to enroll in Woodcrest Academy were thrilled except for a certain blond troublemaker who lived deep in the rural neighborhood of Chicago, a rebellious Dominican chick who lived in downtown Woodcrest and a two-faced mulatto girl who just moved in a new apartment in downtown of Woodcrest._

* * *

_**Cindy**_

"Oh nah Mama! I ain't' goin' to that school" I retorted back to my mother as I threw my Woodcrest Academy acceptance letter flatly on the living room coffee table. "School's filled with them bitches!"

Yes, I, Cindy McPhearson, a 15 year-old Caucasian blonde, have just been accepted to the most prestigious, richest, private academy of Maryland..._Psssh_, my bad peeps, I mean, of AMERICA! Yeah, it's that well-known up in the US. It's known for having students with great intelligence, great sport academics and whom also have rich parents...Oh fuck, that means that the school's filled with cocky bitches.

Now, you might be wondering how me, a student who always ends up in school fights, a high school sophomore who is well known for making teachers cry because of some 'Yo mama' jokes and a prankster who adores showering her masterpieces to her victims..I mean 'admirers', got accepted..?

Well firstly, because for a school thug, I happened to have an A average grade on my report cards. What can I say? A thug is allowed to be classy and smart ;)

Secondly, my Mom works in a jewelry boutique which gains her minimum wage and she doesn't want her only daughter to end up in dead end job. So she's been sending letters to the school, begging them to let me in. She's been doing that for 6 years now. So I'm guessing that they were getting sick of her letters and had to accept me. Yeah, my Momma's stubborn...But hey, it runs in the family. We, McPhearsons are known for our stubbornness.

And last, it was mostly because of my Pop. I guess the school must have heard of me being his daughter. My Pop was a multi-millionaire artist. He was famous for making incredible paintings and building sculptures for famous people, from Jay Z to Woodcrest owner; Sr. Wuncler.

14 years ago, my Dad passed away from a heart attack. With him gone with his money, me and my family have difficulty supporting ourselves and my Mom's minimum wage ain't' helping at all. So I currently work in KFC and my 12 years old brother, Johnny, works in a convenient store as the cashier's helper which happened to be owned by his friend's family.

My blue eyes were still locked on that piece of white shit that had all the information about the hellhole, my acceptance to the bitchy school and my 3 years scholarship. But my eyes finally gave up as my Momma continued nagging to me.

"Oh no! Young lady! You are going to that school and that's final." she nagged with her stern serious voice. "Anyone would kill to go to that school! Why do you hate it that much?"

" But Momma, it's because there are snobby bitches up in tha' school!" I said as I waved my arms up in the air to express my utter dislike of that..._hellhole_. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps dawg. "I wanna stay here in Chi-Town, not in sum' boring ass neighborhood!"

Oh yeah, did I tell y'all that I live in Chicago, my hometown? Well, I've been here basically for my whole life. I've been known around my urban neighborhood for being the tough cookie. Y'know, because I look too cute and fine but I got the personality of a killa'. Hehee.

My mother sighed in tiresome from my objections as Johnny grabbed my Woodcrest Academy uniforms with a sly grin on his face. I arched one of my eyebrows to his strange behavior.

_Da fuck is that rascal doin' now?_ I thought suspiciously as I escaped a sigh from my mouth.

"For once, I'm actually proud of being your sister", Johnny admitted as he waved my new school uniforms up in the air."_Cindy's going to a rich school! Cindy's going to a rich school!_" my knucklehead sibling sang along with my Mom as she also waved my Woodcrest clothes in the air.

I irked to the sight. Seriously? Somebody please help me from this madness! "There ain't no way in hell that I'm going to tha' Woodcrest school"

All of a sudden, my mother and my brother scratched the back of their necks as they escaped some nervous chuckles.

_Ah hell nah! What did they do this time? When they chuckle like that, it means that they either stole my money or they ate some chicken behind my back...Oh, it better not be 'em eating some KFC behind my back! They both know that I can't without my shit! Boy, if I catch 'em, I'll-_

"Sweetie, you're actually going to be living in Woodcrest also and-"

_I will take their chickens and...__**SAY WHAT MOMMA?**_

I blurred out the rest of the words from my Momma's mouth...At this point, I couldn't think well. I froze like dead ice on the couch with my eyes widened in shock and with my mouth wide open, which got my mother and my brother worried.

"Cindy?"

I let the dead silence answer them. Hum, they deserved it. How dare they's gonna dump me in that..._neighborhood_.

"Cindy?"

Once again, I didn't answer..In attempt to give those two the silent treatment for obligating me to move in a _BITCHY_ neighborhood filled with racist, rich, cocky, snobby mothafuck-

"Cindy, we have a family size bucket of KFC's popcorn chicken!" Johnny cooed sneakily to my ears, knowing damn well that would wake me up from being silent.

Just when I tried hard not to fall for their sneaky trick, my stomach was telling me to fuck off this silent medicine shit and get sum' damn chicken already! So...I listened to my tummy _duh_!

"_YESUUUUUUUR_!" I cooed back with my hunger roaring for chicken to my sneaky relatives.

"You're stupid" my little brother insulted me as he flicked lightly on my forehead. "There's no chicken"

I sucked on my teeth at the same time as I crossed both of my arms on my chest.

_Damn, they tricked me...AGAIN. Yes, my family members have been doing it for years and it pisses me off as FUCK! That's just cold, abusing my love for KFC._

"Since you received a 3 full years scholarship to enroll in Woodcrest Academy, I decided to get you to live with your responsible relative" my Momma explained as she let out her sweet, innocent smile, usually used when she announces bad news.

I gulped in horror, praying to be a non-strict relative. Please, please...let it be someone non-strict.

"You're going to be staying with your cousins, Carlotta and Zonnique Itzel."

I sighed in relief, being thankful that I will be staying with my favorite cousins!

Zonnique and Carlotta are like sistas to me; we fool around together, we do pranks on our victims together, we laugh together, we make little kids cry together, we basically do everything together. We are not related but it's just that our Moms are so close to each other, as though there were sisters so we were used to seeing each other as cousins .

"Fine" I grunted in annoyance to my Momma, accepting defeat from preventing myself to enroll in that...bitchy place.

Once again, Johnny patted my back as thought he was trying to make me feel better which didn't work at all...I wasn't used to him doing nice gestures to me. As a matter of fact, since when his ass would be nice to me?

"Look at the bright side sis" he smiled slyly to me.

"What bright side?"

"There isn't a bright side!" Johnny chuckled evilly.

I shot up from my couch in anger. "YOU SON OF A-"

Johnny playfully waved a finger in front of me. "Ah ah AH! You were about to insult Momma!"

Jumping back to my seat, I folded my arms on my chest. "Damn bastard!" I murmured with my low, indistinct voice, making sure that my knucklehead bro wouldn't hear what I just said.

"MOMMA! CINDY JUST CALLED ME A BASTARD!" my younger brother snitched as he pointed to me in an accused manner.

_That snitch! What happened about following our golden McPhearson rule huh? We never FUCKIN' snitch! NEVER!_

"CINDY!" my Mom screamed my name, giving me the chills.

I gulped in fear, knowing that I'll be getting another beating this week.

_OH SHIT._

* * *

**(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

_**Zonnique**_

_Aah, the beautiful night city view of Woodcrest. I wish this peaceful moment would last forever...instead; I have to go get my Woodcrest Academy uniform in 3O minutes. Ugh._

I was enjoying the beautiful downtown night view from my balcony of my older sister's apartment while I was inhaling the fresh, autumn breeze. I was trying to distract my mind from the fact that I'm gonna have to spend another boring high school year in that hellhole._ Ugh_.

My freshman year in that high school was unbearable. There were a lot of 'Paris Hilton' wannabes with their little Chihuahuas trying hard to get attention from everyone, especially from boys and there were also a lot of guys whom think they're all that with their swag, their nasty attitude and shit like that when they are NOTHING, ZERO, **NADA**!

I could actually go on about how horrible the students are in that school but a tap on my shoulder shook me out of my ugly thoughts. I turned around to check where the tapping came from and it came from my 23 years old sister; Carlotta.

Carlotta is a teacher in some local middle school that's close by our area and she currently teaches Spanish there. She is also my legal guardian for the moment. Our parents are in Republic Dominican handling some financial problems with our other family members. But I didn't mind about them leaving, it ain't their fault. It was unexpected, they were obligated to go. You gotta do what you gotta do, you know?

Carlotta had a big smile on her light caramel face with happiness gleaming through her hazelnut brown eyes which got me curious.

I arched an eyebrow to her. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Heheheh" she uttered an irritated trail of giggles.

_Calm down Zonnique. Don't slap her._ I thought as I clenched my hands tightly, preventing myself from slapping the shit outta her. Dammit, I hate it when she laughs like that.

"Carlott-"

"Hehehehehehe" Once again, her unbearable giggles flew inside my ears, making my brain go berserk.

_Is this girl trying to get me to slap her or somethin'?_

"Hehehee"

Damn, I was on the urge of slapping my sister into sense but I controlled myself, exhaled some breath and shook her out of her nonsense giggling.

"Stupida!" I insulted Carlotta in Spanish with my Hispanic accent as I continued shaking her by the shoulder. "Speak please!"

She knew damn well that I hate it when she giggles like that before announcing something interesting.

"Fine fine! I talked with Aunt Maria on the phone and she said that Cindy can stay with us until she finishes high school in Academy Woodcrest."

I started rubbing my hands together in an evil, sneaky manner which got Carlotta shaking her head in objection to my evil ways, knowing damn well what will happen to my school after Cindy's arrival in this white-washed neighborhood.

_**HALLELUJAH**__! Maybe my high school years in that hellhole won't be that bad with my favorite C-Merph! Hehe! I can already hear all the cries and screams from the 'Paris Hilton' wannabes and the moans of pain from the cocky, shitty boys that we'll cause in that school with our sneaky pranks...Hehe. Oh yeah! That means we have to starting planning some new pranks and mayb-_

"Zonnique..." Carlotta spoke but I was too busy imagining myself and Cindy throwing the school douches and bitches in some shark infested lake. Hehe, I know I'm evil :)

_And just maybe we can pull the-_

"Zonnique..."

_We can pull the biggest pranks!_

"Zonnica Ana Itzel!" Carlotta screamed which shook me out of my evil thinking.

Uh-oh...when my sis yells my whole name with her strong Hispanic accent, that ain't a good sign at all...

"Look hermana, me too I'm happy that cousin Cindy is coming to this town and going to your school but I promised her Mom to keep an eye on her AND you. You know what that means?"

I gulped, knowing damn well what she means. "..."

"That means no trouble, no pranking.." Carlotta ordered with a serious tone.

I cursed under my breath and formed a disappointed frown to my sister's order.

_At least I can still make the 'Paris Hilton' wannabes cry.._

Carlotta snapped her fingers, remembering something important. "Oh yeah, and NO MAKING THOSE WANNABE BITCHES CRYING!"

"Oh come on!" I stomped my feet to the balcony floor. That ain't fair. The bitches made my freshman year unbearable. Come on! "I wanted to do some pranking with Cindy! This is an opportunity to catch up on our family time!"

My older sister rubbed her temples, as though she was going to get a headache very soon. "Can't you do normal things that girls do these days? Like shopping...".

I waved a 'no' to my sister with my finger.

_Can't. Too much bitches in the mall._

"Maybe go hang out with some friends..." Carlotta suggested to me.

I shook my head a 'no' to her suggestion.

_Can't. I don't have any friends since most of the girls here are either putas* or bitches._

"Maybe you can go check out some cute boys around here" Carlotta winked at me as she threw another suggestion but I shook my head quickly a big 'HELL NO!'.

_HELL to the NO. Guys up in here are cocky, stupid, bastards who are only looking for big-breast bit-_

"Damn...you're impossible to please.."she complained as we both entered the loft from the balcony, cutting my inappropriate thoughts.

I just shrugged, not caring about her comment. What? It ain't my fault that my school's infested with..._pests_. Taking a quick glance to the kitchen clock, sadness popped in me.

_Ugh, the horror...I guess it's time for me to pick up my freak of nature...a.k.a. my school uniform. _I thought disgustedly as I dragged my feet across the living room hardwood floor.

"Yo, grab my Louis Vuitton bag, we have to get to the clothing warehouse!" I said to Carlotta with my bored, pissed off tone.

Carlotta did what I told her to do and we got out of our apartment. As Carlotta was making sure that our apartment door was well closed, I started taking a glimpse around the hallway of the building and I noticed a lot of guys carrying numerous boxes to another apartment. Apparently, most of the boxes were labelled. Some said bathroom, kitchen, office and such.

_Hmm...I guess we'll be getting a new __neighbor__ this year. I wonder who it could be..._

Just when curiosity was getting to me, a bump startled me and got my ass falling on the floor. Ouch! Dammit, can't people say 'excuse me' instead of pushing me like that?

I growled as I lowered my eyes. "Hey! Watch where you're going you bast-"

I quickly covered my mouth as I observed the person that bumped me to the ground.

The person who bumped me was a mulatto girl who looked like she was around my age. Damn, if I was a boy, I'd date her. She had strawberry-blonde curly hair that reached to her lower back part with a little touch of cornrows to the side and beautiful, piercing green eyes that shined just like an emerald stone would.

"I'm so sooo sorry!" the mulatto girl apologized shyly as she held out a hand, to help me get up.

"Nah! It's ok" I said politely as I stood up from the ground and dusted myself. "What's your name?"

"My name's Jazmine DuBois" she politely smiled to me with her eyes twinkling with delight. Dang, her eyes are so cool. "What about yours?"

"Zonnica Ana Itzel" I presented myself in a friendly manner.

She looked at me in confusion. Many people do that when I tell them my whole name so I'm used to her facial expression. "Just call me Zonnique."

"Ah OK. Bye" she smiled to me and waved a goodbye as she got in the apartment that was next door to mines.

"Aww, you made a new friend" Carlotta cooed in excitement as she jumped in excitement and clapped her hands repeatedly. "That's adorable"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance to her childish behavior. Sheesh, Carl needs to calm her perky ass up. She's scaring with her exaggerated glee. As a matter of fact, has she been watching Glee?

Putting that very concern thought, the both of us left off to pick up my school uniform in the clothing warehouse. _Ah shit..._

* * *

**(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

_**Jazmine**_

_Hmm...That girl seems cool. I hope that she's gonna be in my new school; Woodcrest Academy. Cuz I heard the school's filled wit' bitches, hoes, bastards, and blablabla. It's bad enough that I have to move and leave my friends back at the suburbs._

I previously lived in the suburbs of Woodcrest in peace...well not really 'cuz of my neighbors (Huey, Riley and Granddad) but you get the point. I had no family problems, no financial problems and shit like that. We were the perfect family. But that soon changed when my Dad found my Mom having a threesome with two of his clients in his office. That really hurt us bad. Like real BAD. We couldn't eat, think nor enjoy the days properly anymore. My Dad decided that a divorce would be best for the family so he did it and we both moved here; downtown of Woodcrest.

I walked in our new apartment and took a tour around the place.

_The place ain't that bad. Yeah, it is a bit smaller than my previous house but this will do for me and my Dad._

Finishing up my mini tour around the place, I jumped on the living room couch and exhaled some breaths that exposed my utter fatigue to the empty room. I sighed heavenly as I enjoyed the comfort of the couch, releasing some stress that I've received from packing boxes to boxes for the moving.

_Damn, feels good to finally relax after packing a load of shit for this apartment. Can't remember the last time it felt this good to relax. _

I started eyeing the ceiling and for no reason, Huey Freeman popped up in my mind. A lovey-dovey smile appeared on my face.

_Huey_. _**Huey**_. _**HUEY**_. How I love that nigga! Yes, after 6 years, I still have a crush on him. He mentally changed me. I wasn't the same innocent Jaz that I was 6 years go. Hell no! He showed me that life isn't some kind of fairy tale with ponies, princes, princesses and all that Disney shit. Naw-awh! Now, I'm a sneaky, smart 16 years-old girl...I mean, a WOMAN who isn't afraid of anything or anyone. Nowadays, I fake an innocent, cute smile, getting people thinking that I'm the innocent lamb when behind that cuteness, I'm a hardcore bad-ass. Damn, right now I just wanna push Huey to the couch and start giving him kisses everywhere on his body until I reach his-

"Jazmine" my Dad sang my name happily as he walked in our home, shattering my steamy image that'd be inappropriate for you teen readers.

_Damn, why does Dad always ruin my sexy daydreams? Couldn't he do that when I'm not busy? I need my pervert time here! _I thought as released another collected breath and flashed my famous innocent smile to hide my sexual frustration from my Dad. "Yes Daddy?" I answered with my soft perky tone that was used years ago.

"We n-need to t-talk" Dad said seriously as he scratched the back of his neck with a serious facade that meant business.

I gulped worriedly. _Wait? Why does he speak with a serious tone all of a sudden? Ah man, did he found out that I stole his secret stash of Tequila? Holy shit...Ah man. Ah man! I ain't ready to get in trouble!_ I thought as I played nervously with my fingers.

"It's _definitely_ serious." Dad emphasized as he sat down on another living room couch.

_AH man! I ain't ready to DIE! Wait maybe I can move in Africa wit' Uncle Jumbo who grows vegetables and-_

"Jazmine" my Dad's tone got a bit louder which woke me out of my idiotic thoughts.

I gulped once again. "Yes...Daddy."

My dad's eyes kept staring back at me, not daring to blink...which scared me. Oh lawd! Help me! "I noticed a couple of years ago that you're growing up into a beautiful lady and it's time that we have a serious... father to daughter talk."

_AH SHIT! He's on to me! I know it!_

"O-OK" I stuttered worriedly as I bit my lips.

"Look Jazmine, in your age you're probably in this stage where you drink and-"

Without thinking, I shot up from the couch and eyed my father with panic. "I'M GOING TO AFRICA! T-TO GROW S-SOME VEGETABLES"

The air around the two of us was filled with epic fail and awkwardness. What? Don't look at me like I'm stupid! I'm telling you, my Dad is on to me!

My father glared to me in confusion. "Uh...I was just going to talk to you about boys."

_SAY WHAT?_

I flashed back to my previous spot on the couch and started whistling nonchalantly, as though nothing special or stupid happened. "Never mind Daddy...I-I was thinking of a future h-History project...Yeah!"

_DAMN, that was a nice save..._

My Dad just shrugged off my stupidity and continued his serious speech. "As I was saying, in your age, you're probably in this stage where you probably want to d-date. "

I nodded understandably to him. I honestly wasn't planning on dating until I finished high school. At first, I was hoping to confess to Huey my love for him and maybe date him but when I found out that I'd be moving here and spending the rest of high school in Woodcrest Academy, I couldn't imagine myself with other niggas. So, I'm reserving myself for Huey. When I'm done high school, I will come back to the Woodcrest suburbs to see him again and hopefully, date him. But there is one MAJOR problem; I don't know if he has the same feelings for me...We always hang out together and shit but he always carries that bored look so it's hard to know if he likes me or not. So, it'll be a challenge for me.

_Ah nah...Please tell me it ain't the sex talk again...I still have nightmares from our last talk..._

"And I don't want you to get sidetracked in your studies because of...boys. So I'm banning you from dating..." Dad added as my attention was still focused on him.

I sighed in tiresome. "Fine, Daddy. Besides, I wasn't planning on dating any guys." I planted my famous innocent smile. My father smiled back to me.

I got up from the couch and walked to the balcony of my apartment. I was observing the beautiful city view of downtown Woodcrest. I took a deep breath a thought occurred.

_Mm__...High school will be boring without the Freeman._

* * *

**(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

_**Huey**_

I was currently reading a novel in Riley and I's bedroom. And I gotta say it really is speaking the real truth of our American society. The novel that I'm reading is called; _Our American President's promises...or Lies? _As I continued doing my quiet activity, Riley came by with two white envelopes in his hand which got me curious.

"Riley, what are you holding?" I asked monotonously as my eyes never left from the two envelopes that were held by my idiot brother.

Riley smirked slyly as he threw the letter to me as if it had no value. "Read it nigga"

I opened the letter and started interpreting the piece of paper. My eyes were widened as I read the first following line;

"**Congratulations! Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman, you both are enrolling Woodcrest Academy with a 3 years scholarship... "**

* * *

**Hehe!**** End of Chapter 1 :) ****Looks like Jazmine will get her little wish very soon... MAYBE OR MAYBE NOT...and as For Cindy and Zonnique, there will be some strange , life-changing encounters in their new school. **** If you got any comments, suggestions or questions, then click on that 'review button'! See ya'll later !**


	2. First Day of School Part 1

**Hey everyone :) Guess what? I'm bored and you know what that means? I'm giving you guys another update :D YAY! But first, I would like to reply to the reviews :D!**

**jazzyfayallday: lol! Ight, I'll add a lil' bit of pervy magic to this fic ;). But I don't know if I'll do a lemon since I've never done one befo' x). But I can assure you, there will be some pervert shit in this ;)! lol. Thanks for reviewing and for the tips :)**

**BananaMilkshake97: Hehe, thx :)! I'm glad you likey :D! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Ok, now you may enjoy the chapter :)!**

**Disclaimer: DO I have to repeat? Me no own Boondocks :)**

* * *

**(｡◕‿‿◕｡)**

**_Chapter 2: First Day of School...Part 1_**

_The first day of school is like a first day of everything. Girls get dressed the best as they can to give off a good impression, guys get in their best rides to get the ladies. Maybe for other schools it not's like that, but for Woodcrest Academy, well it sure is like that. _

_Everyone's first day of school will be ordinary; seeing old friends, catching up on old times and old laughs...well maybe not for Cindy McPhearson, Jazmine DuBois and Zonnique Itzel. You'll see..._

* * *

_**Cindy**_

Can you believe it? Time passed by too fast. It was just last week I received a letter in Chi-Town that I'll be enrolling Woodcrest Academy and look _now_. I'm livin with my best cousins in downtown of Woodcrest. Yeah, err'body! Life's good! But also, today was the first day of school but in my version, it was the beginning of a long, fuckin nightmare. _Boo_!

I practically gawked when I entered Woodcrest Academy's parking lot with Zonnique and our bikes. I was standing in front of the school's fountain that had a statue of a naked nigga with a very VERY small dick. He was spitting out water.

_Da fuck? _

But I have to admit though, the school that was standing before me didn't look that bad. _SERIOUSLY_. The architecture of the school looked really fancy with a little touch of that European style. Most of the trees around the building were well trimmed, I mean, they were _SQUARE_!

Every student..._AHEM_, I mean bitch and cocky ugly ass bastard came by in the first day of school with incredible rides.

_Damn...I feel bad fo' comin' to this goddamn bitch school with my little brother's bike._

Most of 'em rides were Lamborghinis, Mercedes, Porsches, BMWs, even a limo...

_REALLY? This is just school..not some damn exclusive celebrity party._

I shook my head in disbelief to the students' rich attitude that I just witnessed.

"Are 'em rich niggas always actin' like this?" I asked Zonnique as she placed a lock on both of our bikes.

She paused her current action and glanced back to me. "Get used to it girl. They always act all high and mighty when it comes to looks, popularity n' rides," Zonnique resumed her previous activity, which was, fighting with the bike lock to cooperate with her.

While I was waiting for my girl to finish up her task, I spotted a white, red and black Lamborghini parking by us. And I gotta say, _DAMN_! That car was off the chain! It reminded me of a movie called _Scarface_ that I'd always watch with an old friend of mines when I was eight…

When I was 8 years old, I'd frequently drop by in Woodcrest due to my Mom's jewelry business. I'd always see my old partner in crime and do shit together like stealing, planning some crazy chocolate business and so. _Haha_, I still remember slappin' that wimpy bitch fo' not buying my cookies..._Haha_! Aah, those were good times in Woodcrest. But unfortunately, I couldn't visit my little mischievous nigga anymo' since Momma's business wasn't booming enough in his neighborhood. It's been almost 7 years that I haven't seen him and I have to admit, I miss him.

I poked Zonnique by the side with my elbow as she finally closed her bike lock. "Damn, look at that crazy ride… DAMN!" I whispered to her as I pointed to the red n' black mobile.

"I know right. I wonder who the driver is…" she wondered.

I continued glancing the vehicle in awe. "Me too..."

The door of the vehicle finally opened, revealing a very, VERY familiar guy stepping out of their cool ride. That guy was my old friend, my old partner-in-crime; _Riley Freeman._

My hear started racing like a race car. I lost my breath for a second. He really is here...in this bitchy school. I still can't believe this. Pleasant chills lurked up in me and butterflies appeared in my stomach as though I was in a crazy roller-coaster ride. Why the fuck am I feeling like this? Riley's just a friend to me...right? Ugh, I'm confused. Damn, look at me actin' like a lost bitch who's in those cheesy ass romance shit. _Ugh_...

My mouth fell to the hard concrete with my eyes widened in shock.

Huey Freeman also stepped out of the vehicle with his famous bored look.

_W-w-wait? This has gotta be a mistake...they can't possibly be enrollin' this gay ass school.._

My thought was wrong as I noticed that they were both wearing the academy's school uniform.

_Ah hell naw.._

I slapped myself numerous times on the head.

I wasn't ready at all to meet my old buddy, especially in this _GIRLY_ school uniform that I'm wearing.

I was currently wearing a white collared shirt, which was a bit unbuttoned with a red pleaded skirt. The school also sent me a red tie with a dark navy blue blazer to go with the outfit but I didn't wore it, it wasn't my style. I also wore my red n' white Nike Dunk heels, to add that Cindy McPhearson pizzazz.

While still slapping myself senselessly, Zonnique grabbed my hand away from my forehead.

"Euuh...Cindy...why are you slapping yourself like that?" she threw a suspicious glare to me.

"Z-Zonnique! Dat's tha niggas I used to hang out wit' back when I'd always drop by in Woodcrest," I stuttered in panic as I pointed to Riley and Huey.

Zonnique's jaw fell in a mixture of surprise and shock when she saw my finger pointing towards the Freeman Bros.

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN_, CINDY MCPHEARSON! YO' ASS DIDN'T TELL ME DAT' SNOWVILLE... ER-I MEAN WOODCREST HAD SUM' FINE ASS' FUCKABLE NIGGAS! _AYAYAYE_, "Zonnique screamed so loud with her strong Hispanic that everyone's attention (including Riley and Huey's) landed on us.

I face-palmed herself in embarrassment.

_Zonnique...sometimes, I wish you wouldn't speak so damn loud..._

Zonnique wasn't kidding though, the Freeman bros did grew from cute adorable boys to sexy, fuckable men. They still maintained their old hairdos, Riley with his cornrows and Huey with his big ass Afro.

To my surprise, Riley smirked at me and walked in our direction which got me blushin' like a fuckin' tomato. Oh great...

_Damn, since when did Riley have such a sexy smile? If he continues to smile like that, I'll just be wettin' my pu-_

_Wait. Mind, shut up! Shut up! _

Just when Riley was coming on our way, a big-ass crowd of giggly, snobby, blonde bitches pushed Zonnique and me out of the way and ran to the Freeman bros. They started flirting with the boys nonstop.

_Da fuck is goin' on?! Who do they think they are to push us like dat like we's sum, kind of dog shit!_

"DA FUCK IS GOIN' ON?!" I screamed to Zonnique with rage.

"Like I said before, get used to their bitchy attitudes," Zonnique sighed in irksome. "When they see some fine guys, they will try to get them...no matter what."

"Fuck dat! Let's just slap 'em until they learn that they can't mess wit' us!"

"We can't do that," Zonnique formed an irritated frown.

"How come?! You said that we gotta teach 'em wannabe Paris Hiltons that-"

"I know, I know," my fake cousin interrupted me with another sigh. "But Carlotta said we can't cause anymore trouble since your Momma doesn't want you to get suspended or expelled and shit like that."

I sucked on my teeth in defeat.

Come on?! It's bad enough that I have to deal wit' em stupid blondes in this school! I just can't stand them! And the fact that they're batting their eyelashes to Young Reezy in a flirtatious way, showing him their goodies ( which by the way, looked SO SO FAKE!)...it just irks me so bad! ...Wait? Why the fuck am I actin' like this ova' them being wit' Riley? ...weird.

Anyway, just when I tried to calm my anger down, Zonnique gasped when she checked the time on her iPhone.

"Yo Cindy, we have to hurry up and get to the auditorium in 5 minutes!" I eyed her in confusion.

"Why the auditorium?"

"For the school entrance ceremony."

"But it's-" I got interrupted when the impatient Dominican grabbed me by the hand and led me inside the school.

Just when we finally entered the school entrance hall, my jaw fell to the ground in amazement to how beautiful the school was. I felt like I just entered in a modern business building...DAMN!

_Is this place REALLY a school?!_

_Damn_! That's the only word I got for this incredible place.

The area was like twice as big as an elementary school gym. There was a staircase, which was made of dark grey marble tiles, at the end of the hall, leading up to a huge, see-through glass door with a sign saying "_Auditorium_" plastered in gold letters.

_This auditorium door's makin' my bedroom door look like sum' dollarstore cardboard._

My deep admiration of the school entrance was disturbed as Zonnique brusquely opened the doors with no care and pulled me inside the Academy's auditorium.

"Ouh! There! Let's sit there," she pulled me along to some free seats. "These spots are perfect."

"What makes 'em perfect?" I simply asked.

It's true though. All the seats are the same. I don't see what's so special about 'em. Yeah, they're all comfy n' shit but come on?!

Zonnique winked in tease. "Teachers won't be able to see us sleep during their speech."

"Oh,"I oh'ed as I face-palmed myself in stupidity.

Ah...the speech betta not be boring or else I'll sleep. When someone speaks too much, I got this tendency to sleep, seriously. Once, in eight grade, some dork was explaining to me about how his social life is horrible and how his first kiss was with his dog, Windsey Wohan ( Da fuck? I still don't get that!), _blablabla_ and I fell right to sleep without giving the nasty nigga a warning.

Just when the school bell finally rang, everyone took their seats in the auditorium. I started glancing everywhere in the dark room to see if Riley was in here despite the fact there's like billions of peeps in the room. I sighed in disappointment. I was hoping to sit by Young Reezy. It had been a while dat I've talked with the nigga. I just want er'thang to be how it was before y'know; laughing together, pranking victims together, makin' hoes and wimps cry together...I just wanna catch up on old times.

_Weird...I don't see the nigga anywhere here. Nor his bro, Huey. Maybe they got lost in this big-ass school! Yeah! Tha' gotta be it!_

I just shrugged my shoulders in no worry, thinking Riley and Huey must have gotten lost in this big ass building. Just when most of the seats in the assembly hall were taken by students, teachers and the surveillance staff, the room was filled with anxious whispers which got Zonnique rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Why you rollin your eyes like dat?"' I snorted amusingly.

"Cuz' their getting all excited for nothing! They've already been in this school for _AGES_ and their actin' all hype and shit as if they've never heard a school speech before!" she waved her arms in the air, expressing her feeling of anger and annoyance. "Come on! Are we the only _LESS_ stupid ones in this hellhole!"

I snickered to her behavior.

Ah, I'm glad I'm suffering in this hellhole with this girl! She's makin' the school more bearable! I don't how I would survive wit' out her! She's my homie! My number one bitch! Haha!

"Just prepare yourself for a good sleep. The announcement's starting in a few moment," Zonnique warned me as she prepared her mini pillow (which I wonder where the fuck she got that from) to her seat.

_Ahh, this announcement's gonna be looooong._

* * *

******(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

_**Jazmine**_

"Remember Jazmine, you just have to be confident in yourself and everything will be all right," the school principal's assistant assured me as he gave me a warm smile. I just gave him back a nice, happy _100%_ fake smile to cover up my frustration.

_Fuck you man! You're only saying that cuz' you aren't the one doing a welcome speech in front of the whole student body!_

Every year when school begins, the principal along with 2 of his students present a _'welcome to school speech'_ for the school entrance ceremony to welcome everyone, to give them some basic info about the academy and such...I happened to be one of the students who's gonna do the speech to the school. What luck..._not_.

Yes, I have to present my speech in 5 minutes for the school in the auditorium and I have to say, it's nerve-wracking! The school chose me to do it since I'm their new honor student. Just from getting constant A's in my report cards from my previous schools, I was already named as the school's honor student and I've only been here in this academy for an hour..._The fuck_?

Right now, I was practicing my speech in backstage and I couldn't concentrate well when I could already hear everyone's chatters from behind the auditorium's curtain.

_Come on, come on Jazmine! You can do this! You can do this!_

I continued revising my speech until the school principal assistant gave a tap on my shoulder.

"Jazmine, the other 2 students are here," he gave an assuring smirk. "You don't need to do the speech anymore. Everything will go smoothly."

I sighed in relief .

A load of stress just flew off from my shoulders as a calm, smile popped on my face. I purposely dropped the sheet of paper where everything important was written.

_Oh thank god! Everything's going fine! Yes! Yes! I just have to think positive! Ahh, now I'm perfectly cal-_

_Wait!_

You know that smile of relief I just had a moment ago? Well, it died and gave birth to a confusing , embarrassing frown as the school assistant principal brought the _two_ students who were going to do the school entrance ceremony speech! The two students happened to be _HUEY FREEMAN_ & _RILEY FREEMAN_.

Out of nowhere, I pinched myself on the arm, thinking that I'm in one of my Huey sex dreams that I've been having lately.

_Ouch! Definitely not a dream!_

Oh my god! I don't know what to do! Yeah, I just saw him like a week ago before I moved in my new apartment in downtown Woodcrest! It's even shocking to see him in this type of school. Yeah, he's got the smarts for it but still! I mean, just last week, he's been talking about how most of the _'god-forsaken'_ schools are trying to get teenagers to fall into the government's plan to brainwash and assimilate them (He even wrote that on my wall on Facebook! And I'm still wondering why he even got a Facebook account?!).

And the fuck is Riley doing here? Unlike Huey, he's stupid! Just last week, he discovered what the newspaper was! And he's _15_! Ugh, I think I'm gonna go take an aspirin later, this is just too much for me.

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OM-_

"Jazmine," Huey called my name as I was getting lost in my train of thoughts.

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG _

"Jazmine."

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_

"Hey yo Bitch! The nigga's calling you!" Riley screamed as he approached to me impatiently, shaking me out of my train of thoughts.

"Lemme, Young Reezy and that gay nigga ova' there wit' the big ass Afro handle this shit!" he escaped his famous mischievous smirk which did _**NOT** _calm down my nerves at all. That's the goddamn smile he uses before he does trouble!

Huey also approached to me, which got my heart beating fast like a race car. His calm red wine eyes looked right through my jade eyes, giving me goosebumps in a good way.

"Everything will be alright Jazmine."

Before he stepped out of the auditorium curtains with Riley, he smirked warmly to me! _HE TECHNICALLY SMILED TO ME_! He never smiled to anyone or _anything_! Not even to his favorite Malcolm X novel and that's something!

I saw fireworks, I heard bells ( I swear to God, I thought I heard wedding bells!). I wore my retarded lovey-dovey smile. It's amazing how just by smiling, he gave me these intensifying, warm chills to my spine. I couldn't help but escape some giggles.

_Maybe Huey and Riley coming here won't be too bad...Scratch that! Maybe **HUEY** coming here won't be too bad._

I took a peek out of the auditorium curtain to see Huey do his speech.

_ Aww, he looks so handsome!_

I couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked up on stage with the light projecting perfectly on him, popping out more his beautiful facial features and his muscles. His red wine eyes sparkling with determination. His great mocha-color skin with no sign of zit, buttons and shit like that. His thick flawless Afro asking to be touched, by _me_ of course! I ain't lettin' no bitch touch it!

Some girls in the audience started squealing and whispering, admiring his beauty while some guys seethed in jealous. Humph, it's normal, Huey's so fine!

Huey grabbed the microphone and began doing his school entrance ceremony speech.

"On this auspicious day with the colorful leaves flowing through the autumn breeze, we, the new students, are starting a new phase in our lives."

Most of the teachers and the school principal nodded in agreement to Huey's words while most of the students watched him in admiration.

"During our new school life, we will set goals and achieve them in both our studies and sports..." Huey continued speaking.

My emerald eyes filled with pure astonishment, were glued to Huey.

_Wow__, he's so incredible...He's powerful, he's_ _smart. Huey Freeman, I love-_

"And we will work hard on keeping the government from brainwashing and assimilating us! We must survive from the New World Order!"

_love y-...SAY WHAT?!_

Everyone was glaring to the Afro boy in confusion to his speech. The word '_WTF?_' was written all over everybody's faces. People were whispering, wondering if this was really all part of the ceremony. Ah man! My first day of school was suppose to be calm and boring, _**NOT** _troublesome!

_Oh hell no Huey! Why now?!_

"Oh and Jesus is black, Ronald Reagan was the devil and the government was lying ab-"

I immediately came on stage and covered Huey's mouth. I grabbed the microphone from the retired terrorist.

_Phew! I came to the rescue!_

"Don't worry everyone! It's not true what he was saying,"I spoke to the audience with the microphone while giggling nervously. " He's just happy, right Huey?"

"Huey deadpanned. "I'm never happy."

I continued smiling awkwardly to the boy. "Now don't say tha-"

Riley grabbed the microphone from my grasp and pushed me and Huey out of stage. He popped his collar of his school uniform shirt cockily and started focusing on speaking to the audience. He cleared his throat, grabbing all the students and the teachers' attention.

_Oh God. Please tell me Riley's gonna fix this...AH What am I saying?! He's gonna fuck up everything!_

Riley threw deuces to the audience."Yo what up my peeps! Young Reezy's in tha house! But'chu can call me Escobar!" he said with his cocky ghetto attitude, making all the girls squeal in delight and the guys groan in raging jealousy. "Today is the 1st September n' I'm yo new student. _Hehe_!"

Huey and I just rolled our eyes to his cocky attitude.

_Come on?! WTF!? I'm just too speechless about this unexpected event! Are Huey and I the only sane one here?! _

"By the way, my hobby is sex and makin' money. And my favorite thing to say is '_Bitch, spread your legs into an M position!Damn!_'," Riley winked at one of girls from the audience, causing her to blush hard.

I sucked on my teeth.

Isn't he suppose to focus on his studies than sex?! Come on? You're fifteen Riley. I'm just praying he won't show up on 16 & pregnant with a bitch. Remember kids, don't act like a fool and wrap your tool !

"Somebody get these two boys out of there!" A random teacher screamed in panic as everyone started snickering in enjoyment to this whole charade.

_Why can't I live normal for once?_

* * *

******(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

_**Zonnique**_

_Hahaha_! Damn, that was some speech! The part with the M position got me rollin'! Ouf, I laughed real hard back there and so did everyone else...well besides the stressing teachers and the principal! Their reactions were priceless. Ha, I videotaped the whole event with my phone to show this to my sister! For once, school is actually interesting. I don't even remember the last time I had a good laugh around this dump.

Leaving the auditorium, all the students headed back to their classes in their designated class groups. Except me. I'm ditching class. What? It's just the first day of school so the teachers won't care if I'm there or not. Besides, I like it when everyone's in class, leaving the school hallways with peace and quiet. Because I don't smell stinky-like-cheese bitches in the air nor see cocky-as-fuck bastards in my view and that's good enough for me!

While pretending to be like James Bond, I cautiously checked if there were any signs of teachers or school surveillance in the hallways.

_All clear!_

I tippy-toed without breaking a sweat to the other side of the hallway. I immediately paused as I remembered in this time of hour, the remaining teachers went out for coffee with the surveillance staff. I resumed tippy-toeing like a fucking idiot around the school. What can I say? I have my retarded moments and I ain't afraid to show it.

_Hehe! This next 007 here is on the roll! Now if I continue to walk like this, I'll reach the school exit in no-_

"You look like an idiot."

Recognizing that cocky, bastard-ish (is that even a word?) voice, I grunted as _HE_ appeared right in my sight with his little arrogant smirk..._GAH_! It's annoying how sexy that smile of his is!

I furrowed my eyebrows to him. "_Hiro..."_

Yes, I said his name right, it's Hiro Otomo. His father, Kyo Otomo, is an international DJ known for working with other celebrities with high status. Hiro is pursuing his dream of becoming just like his father; a DJ. I can admit though, Hiro knows how to DJ. My family is in a _long_ beef with his family (My family are also known celebrities. They are popular business people whom work with numerous stars around the globe.) And everyone knows about it. Seriously! It's in the magazines, gossip sites, heck; even BET was talking about it last week. No one knows where the beef came from. Not even me or Carlotta! So it's a mystery.

He chuckled, knowing damn well that'll just keep pushing my button.

"Aw Zonnique," Hiro cooed in a teasing tone. "Don't act like I'm annoying you. I know you happy to see me."

"_Pssh_...in your dreams," I rolled my eyes. "Now get outta way! I'm about to use the school exit," I placed my hand on him to push him out of my way.

_Damn, is it me or did I felt his abs for a minute? He even has abs. I'll just add some whip-cream on it and I'll start licking it hard till-**WAIT**! The fuck am I thinking?! No **no** **NOO**! I don't like him! I don't like him! He's like the other dudes in this school, a cocky bastard…who looks sexy in that white shirt. GAH! Why does he have to be attractive! You know wha-_

"Yah me too," he said as he started following me to the school exit.

"No! You'll cause me trouble!"

He sucked on his teeth. "Fuck you! I'm going too. Besides, I'm getting sick of school."

I sighed in defeat."Fine you can come."

Hiro opened the exit door and we both got out of school grounds.

_Finally! I'm free from this hellhole...for today!_

Just when I climbed down the concrete stairs, I accidentally tripped and fell on Hiro.

_Umm_...this is awkward. Not because I was laying on him. _Nope_. Because we were _LIP-LOCKING_! _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_! ...OMG! Why am I staying still?! I'm curious to know what Hiro's thinking about this..

Wait. He's deepening the kiss with his tongue..._Mmmmmmm..._

I placed my arms around his neck while Hiro placed his arms around my waist...wow, we were doing this on the ground, outside. Weird for a first-kiss...Wait what's this _happy_ feeling? It's like as if my heart was doing back-flips And my heart's beating fast! Ah, I'll all new to this lovey-dovey shit. I'll check it out on _Wikipedia_ later.

_Mmmm...He knows how to kiss._

Anyway, just when we were enjoying our make-out session, I heard a snap. So I checked to see where it came from and I see some dude with a camera . Instinctively, I shot up from Hiro's grasp and tried to snatch the mister's camera but he ran away fast! I couldn't catch up to him anymore. _Damn_! Imagine if the paparazzi's got their hands on that picture, I'll be screwed...

_Shit!_

* * *

**Looks like a good way to end a chapter lol! Anyway, sorry for taking quite a long time updating this! I had to work, catch up on the Naruto manga series, study and I was also grounded. But now I'm not anymore so I'm free to update some chappies. If y'all curious to know how the school entrance and the school looks like, just check on my FF profile for some links to check it out :). I had to rush writing this chap since I wasn't allowed to go to the computer, so sorry for the grammar errors you may have stumbled upon****-.-!****( ooh that's sum' fancy words right there x)) See y'all later ;)**


	3. First Day of School Part 2

**Hey everyone :)!Hehe, sorry for taking forevaaa! You know how school n' family problem get -.- (sigh!) Anyway, lemme just reply the reviews;**

**BananaMilkshake97: Haha, yeah :D! Me too, I got so MANY retarded moments, especially at school X)! & I'm glad that you like Zonnique. I decided to add her in this story to add that retarded, bubbly touch x) lol :) & about, Jazmine...nah! She ain't gonna be the bitch of this story ;) & thanks for reviewing :)**

**ShellieB: Aahaaha me too I lovedd the auditorium part x)! I couldn't stop chuckling while typing that part! I got that idea from school last week when I went to the auditorium to hear my principal's speech! I was just imagining some crazy shit that Huey and Riley would do to make it interesting and bam! a light bulb hit me x)!**

**bunnybabe247: Ooh, I'm glad you lovinn it :D! And I'm glad you like Hiro :) I decided to put him in this story since I don't see him often in FF and to make it interesting! & hehee, don't worry...you'll get your wish to see Caesar soon :3!**

**Now, let's get to the story already :D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks...All I own is my bowl of cereal that I'm currently eating...There!**

* * *

******(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

**_Chapter 3: First Day of School...Part 2_**

_Every school has that girl who's on the top chart of popularity...she got the niggas, the looks, the swagg and shit but in Woodcrest Academy's case, let's just say that she can make even the tough niggas cry..._

* * *

_**Cindy**_

_Wow_. I'm just too speechless about today's speech..._Heh_, I'm not surprised dat Huey's actin all revolutionist n' shit on stage. I mean, what can we do, he's Huey Freeman. It's what Riley did that bothered me the most. It ain't the M position shit that got me mad. You have to admit, the M position does help all da niggas out der' with the penetration and it eases the pain for virg-

_**WAIT**!_

_Back to the subject._

As I was saying, it's da fact that Reezy's flirtin' wit' other skanks and dat irks me up! _URK_. If I see bitches showing off their goodies to him one more time, I swear to God, I'm gonna stick my foot in up der' wannabe Nicki Minaj asses so deep that my foot will come out of der operated lips. Then again, that'll just be askin' for my Nike Dunk Heels to be ruined by their filthiness...

Anyway, I was currently in the General office, waiting for the secretary to finish up her _'important'_ phone call so I can submit my forms.

"My husband may be lousy in bed, I mean he isn't gifted with his incredibly small shaft if you know what I mean, but he's perfect when it comes to buying me gifts," the black-haired gold-digger cackled on the phone with her snooty voice as she playfully twirled one of her curly tresses with her finger. "Last week, he bought me a Versace scarf, 2 pairs of Coco Chanel pearly white heels, a Louis Vuitton purse, a-"

_Gold-digger..I ain't surprised._

I blurred out the rest of her conversation as impatience and frustration kept growing in my insides. This bitch doesn't know I got a goddamn life her'! I've been waiting for more than 15 minutes for her to finish up her damn call so she can focus on giving me my goddamn timetable. She may seem like the type of perfect office girl with her shiny onyx hair in a perfect bun with her black glasses and her black suit but she _**sucks** _at her job! Shoot, if I was her boss, I'd fire her! I bet the boss gave her the job cuz' she gave him a satisfying blowjob.

I tapped my french nails in agitation to the booth while clearing my throat to get her goddamn attention! With her green eyes filled with fierce attitude, she noticed my presence.

"Hey I'm going to call you back. I have a student to handle right now," the secretary finally hung up.

_HALLELUJAH! IT'S 'BOUT TIME YOU GOT YO NO GOOD ASS OUT OF DA' PHONE!_

She threw me a sickening smile that's just screamin' out the word_ FAKE. _"Can I help you?" she asked in her stuck-up tone.

_Damn, she tryin' to get me into bitchslappin' her into sense or somethin'?_

I inhaled and exhaled some breath, trying to keep myself from doing any regrettable actions.._Pfft_, maybe not _regrettable_ but I have to calm down or else it'll lead to suspension or worse and I ain't ready to get anotha' beatin' from my Momma.

"I'm yo' new student her',"I stated with my strong ghetto accent while handing her the papers.

Being a bit startled by my ghetto accent, she looked through the papers, typed a few things on the computer and placed most of my sheets on her bureau.

"Cindy McPhearson right?" she asked while focusing on the computer.

"Yes," I answered nonchalantly.

"Here's your timetable and you're officially Woodcrest Academy's new student," she handed me my timetable. "You are currently suppose to be in your 2nd period, Art class. Everything's written on your timetable," she stated.

"_'kay!"_

"I've also given you the school map so that you won't get lost," she added with no care.

"'_kay_!"

With the help of my school schedule and my school map, I found my art class which was hard to find since the school was fat as a mothafucka. Standing in front of my art class door, I took a nice deep breath and released it with ease.

_Remember C-Merph...no bitchslappin' bitches!_

With confidence, I opened the door, walked in my art room and observed the busy art class. As they heard the door slam, all the students immediately stopped their current actions and eyed me in curiosity. The class was filled with anxious whispers.

_Wha? They neva' seen a blonde chick or somethin'?_

I placed a hand on my face to check if I got anything on my face.

_Nah! My face is all right. _

Then the fuck is err'body lookin' at me like that? I don't got nothing on my face nor on my body, _damn_!

I noticed that the class wasn't so white-washed as I thought it would be. There were actually 3 African-Americans in the class and an Asian. But there is a nigga dat kind o' looks like..._WAIT_...dat's RILEY! _Oh snap_! How the fuck is he in the same fuckin' art class as me?! Damn! Pure luck!

_AHEM!_

My new Art teacher cleared his throat, snapping me back from my distant, panicking thoughts.

"My bad teacha'," I apologized while playing nervously with one of my long braids.

Being a bit surprised by my ghetto accent, he smiled warmly to me. "You must be our new student, Cindy McPhearson."

"Yea!" I showed him my timetable.

Observing the sheet of paper, he nodded in approval. "Yup, you're in the right class."

Just when I was going to grab a place to sit, the art teacher gave me a tap on the shoulder, causing me to turn to him in confusion.

"Uuuh...wat's da dealio teach'?" I asked.

Everyone (except for Riley) started chuckling like I was an idiot or somethin'.

"Teach', mind you tell me why yo' students' laughin' like sum dumb-asses?...oh wait! They is one!"

Everybody's chuckling smile immediately turned into an offended scowl except for Riley. He started snickering to my comment. What, it's true what I said to my teacha'. What was funny about that? _Ugh_...wat' a bunch of dumb-asses.

The teacher shook his head in tiresome and released a sigh. "Miss McPhearson, please behave. And I was trying to tell you that you have to talk about yourself to the whole class."

I threw the adult a 'yo' stupid?' glare. "Seriously, err'body in dis school still do that? Wat is this, kindergarten?"

Once again, what I said was the damn truth. Usually, you's suppose to do that in elementary school...not in a high school! _Humm_, sum' school this is...

"Just do it," the teacher ordered with his voice getting a bit lower.

I sighed irritably and rolled my eyes.

"Yo err'body! Da name's Cindy McPhearson aka C-Merph. My likes: chicken, Snoop Dogg, chicken, 2pac, chicken, Biggie, reggaeton, chicken...did I say I like chicken? Cuz' I real' do . My Dislikes: bitches, chicken stealers & **BITCHES**. And my dream: Nah, don't got any...cuz I gonna make it a reality niggas!" I cockily threw deuces to the students.

There was an awkward silence lurking in the area. All the teens in the class and the teacher blinked in shock to my little speech. Riley's snickers grew into some real' loud chuckles.

_What? they wanna know shit 'bout me...there, now they know err'thang 'bout me._

"Da fuck are y'all lookin' at?" I said being agitated to the fact that they were still looking at me like I was sum' ghost.

After that being said, everyone finally turned away from me and resumed to their previous art activities. Mm, I should keep saying Ed Wuncler the III's sentence more often. But I'm still wondering how he never gets caught in his criminal activities...

I turned to my teacher. "Teach, Now can I sit?"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the teacher waved his hand in the air, signaling that I can. "Yeah, yeah..."

Turning back to the classroom, I acknowledged that there were 6 tables in the class with only 4 spots in each of 'em. Most of the spots were taken but there was one left...and that one spot was in Riley's table...Damn, this might not be such a bad day afta' all...

Just when I was heading straight to that available spot, some dumb blond ass bimbo blocked my way. The fuck does she think she is to do dat to C-Merph? Hellaw bitch, move ova!

"Euuh...move ova' bitch," I scowled with my sharp blue eyes throwing daggers to the bimbo's eyes which she seemed to be wearing green contacts. Judging by the shape of her eyes, she's Asian. She has golden flowing hair that reaches to her lower back. Kinda rare to see an Asian with blond hair but I can't deny the fact that it looks coo' on her. If she didn't have her feisty attitude goin' on, she would've been adorable with her petite size.

She laughed as if I was a joke to her.

"Umm...do you speak E-N-G-L-I-S-H? cuz yo ass didn't get wat I said befo'... I said move yo' fake ass out of my fuckin' way," I said to her very slowly, as if I was trying to explain to a kid something stupid.

"Euh no," she objected with her lil' feisty barbie attitude that she got going on.

"Wat'd you said bitch?" I threw a deadly glare to her.

_Who does she think she is, objectin' C-Merph!_

"First of all, my name's Mitsuki Moe and second of all, that's my spo-"

Without finishing her sentence, I pushed the bitch out of my way by slapping her on the face with no problem and walked to **_MY_** new spot casually, as though nothing special happened. Riley fell off of his chair and fell to the floor in laughter.

"Damn! No one messes wit' my girl C-Merph!", Riley shouted in amusement while he was still laughing hard on the floor.

Just when he finished that sentence, a crimson blush crept out of my cheeks. W-why am I blushin' like dat? Oh lawwd! Come on Cindy! He's just a friend! Come on! Urgh!

While shaking that weird but pleasant feeling out of me, Riley got back to his seat and resumed working on his artwork.

"Yo Reezy! Been a while! How yo' ass been' doin' afta' all this time?" I asked coolly.

"'Been borin...eva' since yo' ass left Whitesvil- I euh..I mean _WOODCREST_," he mumbled while focusing on finishing his art assignment.

My head popped up in surprise to his sentence...Did h-he miss me?

"Wait...so yo' ass missed me Young Reezy?" I cooed arrogantly with my cocky smile.

Riley popped his head in surprise and looked away from me, trying to cover up that little red spot that appeared on his mocha colored cheeks...wait? Is that blush that I'm seein'?!

_Wait...is he ...BLUSHING?! RILEY ESCOBAR'S BLUSHING?!_

_"_Yo 'ass missed me...admit it Reezy," I was poking him to the side in amusement, demanding for answers.

"Yea," he mumbled with his best low voice but I heard him very perfectly.

I giggled. He so damn cute, actin' all tough n' trying to hide his soft side. Hehe...Y'know, maybe goin' to this school ain't such a bad thang'. I finally get to hang out with my partner-in-crime, just like old times. I feel real' happy right now, seriously. It felt as though my heart was doing back-flips Hmm...and I didn't mind that feeling actually. But I was still curious about that Asian girl.

"Yo, who dat Asian blond chick?" I asked plainly to Riley.

"Um...some chick called Mitsuki Moe, dat's been followin' Reezy..." he stated with no care.

I snickered. "Yo' got sum' groupies."

Riley popped his collar in cockiness. "_Heh_...Reezy always gets da bitches"

I rolled my eyes to his arrogant attitude.

Art class has been all'ight. There were no problems, er'body was doin' their shit, er'thang was peaceful, I was chillin' with Reezy...er'thang was fine. But for some reason, I got this chilly feelin' as though someone's talkin' bullshit about me...Hm, maybe it's just me going nuts.

Just when er'body in our table finished cleaning up the mess they've caused from using pastels, the bell rang and I stormed off of the classroom. Finally! It's lunchtime! I'm hungry as fuck! The cafeteria betta' serve delicious chickens for this blond thug here!

I was walking peacefully in the school hallways to get to the cafeteria but this chilly feeling that I've been having from art class kept bothering me. I turned around to see if anyone was following me or talking 'bout me but there was no one. I sighed in irritation.

_Damn, something's goin' on with me and it's buggin' me real' bad!_

Trying to rub off that unpleasant feeling of mines, I resumed getting to the cafeteria by following that delicious, enchanting smell of food!

_Fried chicken, here I come!_

* * *

******(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

_**Mitsuki**_

_Urgh_...no one messes with me! I'm Mitsuki Moe, the biggest bitch of this school and I'm not going to let some wannabe thug ruin my reputation! And how dare she takes Riley Freeman from me! MY PROPERTY! Everything from this school BELONGS to me...ME, not HER! You may be wondering who I am...Well, I'll make this quick and simple. My name's Mitsuki Moe, 15 years old Japanese girl. There, now you everything that you need to know about me. What? My personal information is none of your business.

I've been following the girl this whole time when she left the art room. I must know everything about her; her strong point and her weakness in order to get her back for slapping me! Especially from touching my face violently! l worked hard on applying make-up for school and she dared to ruin it! _Hum_!

While following this so called Cindy, I noticed she stopped so I instinctively hid in one of the lockers that were nearby. Taking a peek by opening a bit the locker door, I noticed Cindy resumed her march to the cafeteria. I sighed silently in relief.

_Phew! That was close!_

I quietly tippy-toed out of the locker and just when I was going to continue following the troublesome blonde, someone grabbed me by the shirt's collar and brought me in a close by corner.

_Ah come on!_

"Please, not the shirt! I just applied some pink sparkles on i-" I immediately stopped nagging as I realized who the person was. That minor anger that I had harbored for a certain wannabe thug immediately grew to _ULTRA RAGE_ as I gazed angrily to his black cocky eyes.

"_Oniisan_...what the hell do you want with me?!" I hissed silently with pure hatred.

I hate Hiro. Always had, always will. That's all a I have to say.

He brutally placed his hand on a wall that was behind me.

He glared up close to me, throwing daggers. " Don't tell me you're gonna bother Cindy!?" he asked with anger while throwing an accusing finger.

I pushed him away from me with disgust. Hey, a girl needs personal space here!

" Hiro, shut up! This isn't your problem," I flipped my blond hair to the back of my shoulder in a girly way. "Besides, don't you have a life...oh wait...you don't," I snapped my fingers while moving my face with attitude. When I insult someone, I got this tendency to brag and be all over their face. Hey, I just like to push everyone's buttons.

"Shut up slut!" he replied sharply. Ouch, that last part stung bad but _whateves_!

"If I'm a slut then you're a cock-sucker," I pulled my tongue out playfully. "You're just saying that because she's friends with that Half African and Half Latina girl," I stated casually while checking if my manicures were okay. I mean, they are my babies, _DUH_!

He jumped, a bit astonished I knew everything about this Annique, Zonnaque or _what's-her-name_...It was obvious from how they were arguing to each other.

"I-I don't like her ..she just some girl," he scratched his scalp. _Ha_ ! That's proof that he's lying. When he lies, he's got that tendency to scratch his head.

"Whateves," I mumbled, not buying his words. " Look, you hate me and I hate you. Just stay away from me _AND_ I can ruin any girl's life whenever and however want to," I hissed sinfully while glaring menacingly to oniisan.

Rolling his eyes irritably, he cursed under his breath "You certainly ruined mines bitch."

"Then I did a good job...Baka-kun," I patted his shoulder while cackling evilly.

Hiro stormed off angrily to the cafeteria. What can I say, pissing people off is my specialty. But I do have a blond, wannabe thug to piss on..wait..I sounded like R . Kelly. You know, that black singer who pissed on a 14 years old girl for a moment... _Whateves_. All I know is that I gotta get that wannabe nigger bitch at some point. Hehe...and just to piss my oniisan even more, I'll add _'his little crush'_ on my list...Hehe...

I started rubbing my hands and cackling madly like those mad scientists that you see on TV.

_My sophomore year in this school's gonna be delicious._

* * *

******(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

_**Jazmine**_

_OMG...Is this even a cafeteria?_

My jaw fell with awe as I just witnessed the beauty of the school's cafeteria. Most of the times, you'd see nasty, busy cafeterias with messes on the floor and serving nasty-as-shit food but in this case..._HELL NO_!

Don't believe me?

Then I'll give you guys a brief description of that tremendous area. The dining hall is as big as the size of three high school gyms. To the left, the walls are mostly made of pure, clean windows that are projecting the beautiful view of the school garden. There are 5 long tables with an equally long table in front for the teachers. There are also buffet tables lined up along the walls of the dining hall, with delectable, mouth-watering food placed nicely on it. _OMG_, I don't even need to travel all around the world to try every countries' foods when I already got some right in front of my eyes. They have Indian cuisine, Italian cuisine, African cuisine, Japanese cuisine, Chinese cuisine..._Oh god_, I have to stop describing this place or else I'm gonna drool on myself.

Anyway, just when I strolled along to the buffet table to get a grab of that delicious California Roll sushi in the Japanese cuisine section, I spotted a very familiar blonde screaming to the lunch ladies with..._Zonnique_!

_Hey! That's my mixed neighbor!_

"Zonnique! Zonnique!" I waved my arms up in the air to get her attention. I've been trying to find her in this school but there were like billions of people in here.

"Zonnique," I repeatedly screamed her name out loud to get her attention but it unfortunately failed. It seemed that her and her friend's argument with the lunch ladies just got heated.

With deep curiosity settling in me, I cut some impatient students and teachers in the busy line to get to the end of the buffet table where Zonnique and her..._very_ familiar friend was. Apparently, they both were in the American cuisine section..._Hm_, now I'm even more curious to find out what was going on.

Just when I finally reached the American cuisine aisle, I finally realized who that blond girl was! She was an old friend of mines...Cindy McPhearson! I haven't seen her in a while..like 6 or 7 years. Damn, now I feel ...somewhat _old_.

I have to admit, my old friend looked hell mad like anger was just raging through those blue ocean-like eyes and her face was as red as a tomato. Even though I haven't talked to Cin for a while...I do know _ONE_ crucial thing...When someone takes her damn chicken...that person is screwed. If you take her chicken, just go make a run out of a near door...fuck the damn shoes, just go where you'll be alive! _Hm_...now that I think about it, that might be the reason why she mad.

She waved her arms in the air, expressing her distress to the horrified lunch ladies. "Girl, you was right in front of me! You saw that dick-headed nigga ova' der stealin' my friend chicken from my plate," she pointed accusingly to the dumbass nigga who continued scarfing down her chicken as if nothing was currently happening. I do admit, he does have a strangely dick formed head.

"Miss, j-just go b-back to the line...other people are waiting to be served," stuttered one of the horrified lunch ladies while she was shivering in fear to Cindy's aggressive behavior. I shook my head to the lunch ladies' stupidity.

_Just give her sum' more chicken so that you can live in peace!_

Keeping my cool, I casually walked beside my furious blond thug while lightly placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down which ..._kinda_ failed for a moment since she turned around in a dash, grabbed my hand from her shoulder and flipped me to the ground ( which I must say, the ground was quite clean and comfy). All the students and teachers (including the lunch servers and Zonnique) whom were in the buffet line were gasping in shock to Cindy's unexpected move. I was just dizzy from the flipping...All I was seeing was the atmosphere moving in circles sickly.

"_Yeah_...Girl, you just flipped my neighbor," Zonnique said with monotone while fake-rolling her golden hazelnut eyes, stating the obvious to her embarrassed blond homie.

"I know that Zonni...I ain't an idiot," Cindy said lowly, under her fake- _everythang's fine' -_smile.

Zonnique snorted in obvious doubt. "_Right, _an idiot wouldn't have flipped her."

Cindy threw a death glare to Zonnique which caused her to hold up her hands in defense.

...

After that little embarrassment, the girls and I left off to a free table in the busy cafeteria with our food...OH _wait_! We don't have any food since _CINDY_ made a huge ruckus back there at the buffet aisle, where they banned us! AHEM, _anyway_, luckily, my Dad packed some lunch for me in case I forget my lunch money. What a thoughtful Dad...

Unlike my _Mom_...

"Yo, Jazmine...lemme have a bite a dat' sandwich of yours," Cindy impolitely asserted as she went through my Disney princesses lunch box.

"_Humph_...fine. Consider yourself lucky that I'm letting your lil' ruckus from back there slide for now," I affirmed before taking a sip of my Sunny D juice.

At the same time as Cindy found my peanut butter n' jelly sandwich, Zonnique couldn't help but observe strangely my Disney Princess lunch box.

"My Dad sees me as this little sweet angel, so he bought me this lunch box," I explained to Zonnique, which caused her to breath out an _oh_ and nod in understanding to my explanation. Honestly, I bought this lunch box because I still secretly enjoy Disney Princess movies but the girls don't need to know that, _right_? Hehe...I still got that innocence...

As silence settled comfortably in our lunch table, out of nowhere, Riley pushed me to the floor and sat on my seat that _I- I repeat I-_was using. In spark of anger, I shot up from the ground and marched towards Riley. How dare he steals my seat like that!

"_Euh_ nigga, that's my seat!" I placed my hands on my hips and tapped my foot to the floor, demanding for my seat back.

The stupid nigga purposely ignored me. "So...do any of y'all hear a hoe talkin' or somethin'," he asked to Zonnique & Cindy, getting me madder than ever. "Wait, I think that's just a fly buzzin' in."

_Is this nigga tryin' to get me to beat the shit out of him?!_

"Riley!" I whined childishly as I tried pushing him out of my seat with all my might.

_That's it! Lemme just get my shoe to beat the shit out of-_

"Riley, get out of Jazmine's chair."

A soothing, sexy voice- _I think that's an angel's voice from heaven_- got me from mad to damn happy! I immediately recognized the voice and lovey-dovey giggles flowed out of my butterscotch mouth.

"H-Huey," I called his name as blush crept out of my cheeks.

"Jazmine," he said indifferently with the same bored expression he always carried...Wait, his mouth formed a small smirk! _YES! YES! YES_! Maybe it's time I do my move on him..._Yeah_!

Just when I was about to continue talking with Huey, some Asian girl with blond hair along with her two stuck-up white friends pushed me to the lunch table and started flirting with Riley and Huey..._MY HUEY_! Oh hell nah! I ain't lettin' no bitch with dey' flat asses get to my _MAN_! OH hell na!

I glanced to Cindy whom glanced back to me, signalling me it was time to stop these bitches from taking our man! Well, maybe not our man but..._you get what I mean_!

Cindy stood up from her seat and walked towards the three bitches.

"Yo bitch," Cindy screamed to the Asian dudette but she purposely ignored her and continued butterflying her eyelashes to the Freeman Bros. (_Sniff...I SHOULD BE THE ONE DOIN' THAT TO MY HUEY!)_

_Oh, that's it!_

I angrily marched up to that slut , roughly shook her shoulder with all my rage to get her goddamn attention! While placing my hands back on my hips, she slowly turned around and threw a death glare with her feisty green- _ is she wearin' contacts?_ -eyes.

"Look lil' Missy with the nappy hair," she asserted as she glanced up n' down on me while grabbing my Disney princess lunch box with disgust. "Why don't you just go to an elementary school near by and go play at the kindergarten's sandbox," she cackled while giving high fives to one of her snickering white friends.

Cindy and I growled to her weak insult.

_Urgh, I just wanna grab my lunchbox and slap the shit out of her...**Disney** style!_

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but-"

Just when I was trying to be the mature girl here and speak to her like how a normal person would, that blond ass Asian just placed her hand with attitude in front of my face.

"Talk to the hand white wannabe," she formed a bogus smile.

_That's it!_

A mature person would have just walked away from this situation but I just realized something...I'm not normal _or_ mature. So I grabbed Huey's chocolate pudding and threw it on the bitch's pretty lil' face.

"Oups...my bad," I gasped falsely while giving the laughing Cindy a high five. "Next time you come and take my man, your next period will come out of your mouth," I threatened to the bitch with venom through my emerald eyes. After hearing that sentence, Huey smirked at me, which caused my stomach to obtain butterflies.

_D-did I just call Huey my man?! Oups.._

It was hell funny! Everyone in the cafeteria- including Zonnique, Riley and Huey -were too shocked at what just happened. Everyone started snickering- _even Huey...oh damn, he so fine when he snickers..._ The Asian bitch was so mad that her face was all red and it looked like she was steaming in agitation..._literally_! It seemed as though fumes were shooting out of her ears.

"That's it! You're going down!" she furiously grabbed a random by passer's tomatoes and threw all of them to Cindy and I's direction but we were quick enough to dodge the flying vegetables. Unfortunately, the vegetables landed on someone else and that someone else was Hiro (_I knew him since he's in Science class with me_). Dang, the girl's _so_ dead! Hiro's the last person you'd wanna mess with...When he's mad...just get out of the country as soon as possible.

He furrowed his eyebrows and breathed heavily. Growling like a psycho, he grabbed his chicken noodle soup and tried to throw it at her. Unluckily, the Asian girl ducked in time and the flying soup landed on Huey. Oh _no no no_! You can go throw shit on any one but you _CANNOT_ do that to my Huey! Steaming in anger, my nigga (not yet ;)...) grabbed his beverage and threw it on a random student. A teacher screamed out; "FOOD FIGHT!", which made everybody grab their foods and threw it to each other.

The school cafeteria went from classy restaurant to food rampage.

_And what teacher** STARTS** a food fight?!_

Not wanting to get my hair messy, I crawled under a nearby lunch table and I sat there watching the horrific scene until I heard a few mischievous chuckles coming from my left. I turned to that direction and found Zonnique hiding under the lunch table, videotaping the cafeteria fight with her iPhone.

"_Euh..._" I trailed off, in deep loss of words.

"Oh, I'm just video tapping this...now I don't need to rent any entertainment for 10$ in Blockbuster when I can just get this food fight in film for free," Zonnique smiled mischievously and proceeded to her current action.

I face-palmed myself in loss of hope.

_I'll never live high school like a normal girl will I?_

* * *

**Mmm...this seems like a perfect place to stop a chapter :) Sorry for not putting enough shit in this chappie :/, I thought that the chapter would be short enough for me to add some more DRAMA and ROMANCE but DANG! I was damn wrong, this chapter is like 5 OOO words o.O! Anyway, I putted a link to get an idea of how Mitsuki Moe looks like :)! She looks like a female rapper named Honey Cocaine! Review please, give me any suggestions, any criticism, etc. :) And thanks for reading!**


	4. After School

**Hey hey hey err'body! How y'all doin' ? I'm feelin' happy so I decided to update a chappie for my favorite readers :)** **I'll just reply to my review ;**

**BananaMilkshake97: Haha, Cindy's real crazy! And yes, we'll slap Mitsuki together X) lol! Thanks for reviewing :P!**

**Lemme just start the chapter before I talk too much lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks nor Justin Bieber nor KFC nor Jackie Chan nor Dora The Explorer nor BET... Damn..**

* * *

**Jazmine's POV**

Ugh, the 3rd and 4th period was a pain in the ass...In French class, I couldn't understand shit what my French teacher, Madame Russell said. To my ears, all I hear was _**pipi**_ & **_caca_** and in French, that means piss and shit. So I must have misheard her or I'm really bad in French. But it wasn't so bad since Huey and Hiro are in the same group as me. Hiro's my official new buddy :) I talked to him and he ain't that bad and he's funny too! For the 4th period I had Gym and it was hell since the school has a huge track field and my class had to run laps without walking nor stopping...Who the heck invented Gym anyway? I'm just glad the day is finally over. Surprisingly, the day ended in peace. I mean, after what happened today, I thought the day would end with an extravagant BAM! or something.

I was heading to my locker in the school hallway to get my French homework and my science homework but I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Instinctively, I turned around and the stress and the pain that I had harbored from Gym just flew off of my shoulder as I saw Huey walking casually to me with his backpack.

_Stay cool Jazmine, stay cool Jazmine. It's time to make your move. _

I breathed in and out and waved a 'hi' to my long-time crush with a welcoming smile. Wow, for once, I didn't act like an idiot around Huey...

Huey walked to me and waved me back a 'hi'.

"Hey Huey", I said happily. "What are you still doing here in school? I thought everyone had already left home"

"Oh nah...I had to stay back since the principal called me to his office", he explained while checking the time in his Blackberry.

Hmm, I bet the principal wanted to discuss to him about his little speech back at the auditorium.

"I bet you got in trouble from your little speech from the school entrance ceremony" I cooed in amusement like how a little kid would while poking him to the side. "You got in trouble! You got in trouble!"

Rolling his eyes to my childish behavior, he swatted lightly my poky finger from his side. " Ugh, I just told the damn truth to the ignorant white community."

Huey and his revolutionist mind...Hehe. Before when I was 1O years old, I found him strange for being into all that revolutionist thing but growing up, I found that mysteriously hot...Don't ask me why...I just find that hot.

I snorted to his seriousness. "Huey...sometimes you're crazy...you know that?"

"And you notice that now?"

I smirked to him. "Hmmm...Once again, I stand corrected by you", I stated jokingly while grabbing the things from my locker and placing them nicely in my shiny Gold n' Black Hello Kitty bag.

"What about you Jazmine? What are you doing here in this hour?", he questioned while one of his eyebrows arched in question.

"Oh...", I gazed around the surrounding, trying to find a believable excuse. To be honest, I had to stay back and miss my bus since I had trouble straightening my hair with my straightener in the girls' gym locker room. Huey hates it when I straighten my hair...he believes strongly that my natural hair shows well my African roots but I hate my hair! It's freakin' hard to maintain it! So I have to lie to him or else he'll nag on me...I still remember that time he _'accidentally'_ ( pfft..more like purposely) killed my old straightener with his kantana, claiming that there was a spider on it...What a liar :(.

Just when my emerald eyes landed on an _'After School Math Help'_ poster, a light bulb hit me. "I-I had to go to an After School Math...Yeah!", Huey blinked to my words.

_Yeah! I just saved my straightener's life from Huey's kantana._

"I went since I couldn't understand well a question from my Math homework.", I lied while throwing some giggles.

"Jazmine...You didn't have Math today.", he said with monotone while keeping his usual scowl which, for some unknown reason, caused chills to lurk up on my spine.

"Fine, fine! I stayed back to straighten my hair!", I whined childishly while holding up my arms in defense. "Please don't do your Jackie Chan on my straightener!"

Just when I was in my panic mode, all of a sudden, Huey softly patted my head. " Same old, same old Jazmine", he said nonchalantly. "Wanna go hang out a bit with me?"

My heart grew wings as I replayed his sentence through my mind...Huey Freeman asked me to hang out with him...That's impossible!

"Could you repeat that please?", I asked him as I placed a hand around my ear, to make sure I'd hear him perfectly well. I just wanna make sure my thirst for my favorite Afro Samurai wasn't hallucinating me!

Huey sighed in annoyance to my strange behavior."You heard me...Can you hang out with me now?"

A lovey-dovey smile just grew on my mulatto skin with pure happiness sparkling through my jade eyes. Sniff, I will so remember this moment for the rest of my life. When we were little kids, I've been trying to get him to play and do stuff with me but he would always decline, claiming that he's reading...So the fact that _HE_ ( I repeat HE!) asked me really touched my heart.

In a dash, I closed my locker and grabbed Huey by the hand with my other hand holding my schoolbag, pulling him along to the school exit with my grin of excitement.

"Jazmine...you need anything else before we leave?", _Huey_ questioned as I pulled him outside.

"Just your love for me"

An alarm in my mind was set off as I realized what I just told him. I randomly coughed loudly with panic to cover up my little mistake. " Euuh...I mean, I NEED YOUR LOVE for... SALAD cuz'... I wanna go to the mall.", I finished off my obvious fib with quick giggles.

_Nice save Jazmine...not._

Even though Huey carried an aura of suspicion to my sentence, he just shrugged, letting it go.

OMG! That was close! Imagine if he heard me...OMG, I'ont know what I'd do if he did. Oh laawd, what if he heard me and re-

"Get in the car", Huey brought me to this beautiful Black n' Red Lamborghini that reminded me of the movie 'Scarface'. Hmm, this must definitely be Riley's car since this is obviously his style.

"That's Riley's car right?", I asked, impressed by the mobile's beauty.

"Yeah...", Huey answered as he opened the passenger door for me."The dumb-ass nigga doesn't even drive yet and he got a car..."

It's true...and the strange thing was how the fuck can the Freemans' afford this car!? Last time I checked, a Lamborghini costs around 300 grand! I'll ask him later...I'm just too damn happy that I'm beside Huey in the vehicle.

Huey plugged his car keys in the key hole, causing the car to roar in life. He drove out of the school's parking lot and drove off to some road.

I turned to Huey as he was more focused on the road. "Where are we going?"

As Huey stumbled upon a red stop on the road, he turned to me with a smirk. "You'll see"

"Hmm...it better not be sum' library just to show me another one of your Malcolm X books", I threw him a disgusted glare.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No Jazmine."

I sighed in relief to his words.

"On second thought, maybe we'll stop there first", he mentioned plainly, getting my jade eyes rolling in impatience.

_Damn! I should've shut up!_

* * *

**Zonnique's POV  
**

Hehehe...I got the whole cafeteria food fight scene on video and that was just crazy! Bitches were crying, boys were killing each other...it was beautiful! Perfecto! Magnifico! AYAYAYE! Now you all senoritas might be all wondering how my afternoon was at school. Well I got two words for that; Yawn, Boring. In 3rd period, I had English and it was hell! The teacher was talking so much and I had no one interesting in my class. In 4th period, I had Geography but it wasn't so bad since I have Riley Freeman in that class and he's one funny dude! He had a heated argument with the Geography teacher on whether or not Christopher Columbus met Dora the Explorer and Boots in the Caribbeans ..Haha! Aww, I talked with him and he's cool. Now, we're officially friends...I guess.

I invited him over to my house to hang out a bit since my big sis, Carlotta, was still at work and so is Cindy and I hate being alone... hah, for some reason it makes me feel forever alone Haha. Anyway, Riley and I were currently watching Dora The Explorer...I know, I know, like WTF? We couldn't find a way to get the funny videos from my phone to the TV. So we were bored as fuck..

We just finished an episode of Dora The Explorer and I was currently laughing my ass off because Riley was screaming like a bitch to the TV about how Dora always sings every time she finishes a trip.

"We had a fun trip today. What was your favorite part of the trip?", Dora from the TV asked.

Riley sucked on his teeth."Bitch I hate the trip! Tha fucks' wrong wit' chu Dora bein' friends wit' a big ass red chicken, a monkey a-"

"I like that too.", Dora interrupted Riley's speech causing the volume of my laughter to grow.

"Bitch, yo' Mexican fat ass asked me what I liked 'bout the damn adventure n' just when I answer yo' question, yo ass interrupted me! ", Riley continued to nag to the TV as I fell to the floor in laughter. Oh lord, this boy's gonna get me a heart attack or somethin' hah! "Oh nah! didn't her Momma teach her to not interrupt niggas, especially real Gs like me, Young Reezy."

"Riley man, she's not real!", I reminded him as I was in spurts of laughter. " Now get back to the couch"

Riley sucked on his teeth. "Fine"

He got back to the couch and a comfortable silence started to settle on us. I was quietly enjoying the silence until Riley unexpectedly broke it.

"I got a question for you Ze", he mentioned as he used my little nickname.

"Yeah?", I turned to him, curious to know what his question was.

"Euuh..", he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "You homies wit' Cindy right?"**  
**

"Yes!", I started randomly playing with my long permed hair. "Why?"

_This conversation is getting interesting..._

"Nah, just wanna know."

"Ok", I ended our quiet little conversation but inside me, I really wanted to know why he asked me that all of a sudden.

"Euhm...Fo' tha past 7 years, w-was she fine in Chi-Ville?", he asked nonchalantly while avoiding my gaze.

I looked at him strangely for a second and shrugged. "Well, I guess. In Chicago, she met good people there, she made a LOT of friends. Like really, really a LOT"

There was a hint of sadness through his beautiful red wine eyes but it disappeared and Riley putted on his tough thug scowl. "O-o..Oh", he said.

_Ooooooooooh...now I get it! Awww, that's adorable!_

"Nigga, she didn't replace you if you're wondering", I said with monotone and with my strong Hispanic accent, trying to hold back my retarded grin from flashing. My sentence caused the cornrow-headed boy to jump in surprise.

His eyes grew in astonishment."How you know I was thinkin' dat?"

"Look, you like Cindy, am I right?", I asked already getting used to this love shit from reading a lot of shoujo mangas.

Once again, Riley tried avoiding my gaze but I can already see that the answer was yes since I saw some little blush on his cheeks. Aww!

"Ok...I'll take that as a yes.", I got up from the ground and stood up in a thinking position while placing a hand on my chin. "Look, Cindy likes you and you like her. Now go after her! She's currently working in KFC, the one that's close here. Now go!", Riley was so bewildered to my little speech that he froze on the couch with his jaw falling.

"What? I've been reading a lot of romance mangas.", I shrugged my shoulders. "Now go and get Cindy!", I pointed to the front door, signalling Riley to exit.

Without delay, he got up from the couch and walked to the door. Just when he was stepping out of the doorway, he took one last glance of me. "Fo a hoe, you ok...and weird"

I blinked in confusion to his words. Was that suppose to be a compliment? Wait...was this our little family moment or something?! Cuz we just met today...I'm just not used to this type of 'family' atmosphere...

"Euh...you're welcome?", I waved him a bye as I blinked in confusion.

Riley left off, leaving me confused to his behavior.

_Boys these days..._

I closed the front door and jumped back to the living room couch in comfort. Ugh ..oh great, I'm alone! Now the house is too quiet! Mmm...maybe some TV will kill the quietness of this place. With the help of the TV remote, I turned on the TV and surfed through thousands of channels. As I stumbled upon BET gossip news, shock crawled through me. All my face could express was shock.

_**'Johnson Itzel and Kyo Otomo may be in a mysterious raging beef together but it seems that their kids, 16 years old Hiro Otomo and 15 years old Zonnica Ana Itzel, are already making peace...with their lips. According to sources, they were seen making 'contact' outside of their school , Woodcrest Academy, this morning and-'**_

I blurred out the rest of the gossip. This feeling of someone chocking my heart was coming to me and I disliked this type of feeling. The fact that they showed a picture of Hiro and I making out wasn't too pretty. People these days won't just give anyone some privacy!..Hmm, it's funny how just not too long ago, I'd always watch and laugh the stars whom get busted on TV for doing something foolish, something that they weren't suppose to do. But now I realized that it wasn't their fault...Paparazzis would just expose stars having an 'imperfect' moment ...Nobody's perfect in this world...

While rubbing my temples in frustration, the phone started ringing non-stop. I ignored it and tried to think of how I could fix this problem. Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios*! I really hope that my parents aren't watching this news back in Republic Dominican. Maybe I'm exaggeration, they probably don't have BET in a Caribbean island...Yeah maybe I can ge-

A beep from the phone interrupted my thoughts, indicating that I received a message.

_Who could be leaving me a message at a time like thi-_

"ZONNICA ANA ITZEL! HOW COULD YOU BE KISSING AN OTOMO?! LITTLE MISS SENORITA! WAIT TILL' YOUR FATHER AND I COME BACK, WE'RE GONNA HAVE A SERIOUS TALK WIT' YOU!"

There was a beep from the phone after that threatening message from my parents. When it comes to boys, my parents are very, very strict about that. So I'm technically screwed...

_Oh come on?! Why me?!_

* * *

**Huey's POV**

Jazmine and I were at Woodcrest's Library, checking out if my favorite book 'Malcolm X: Secrets' was there. I stumbled upon a book that talked about Jesus. Going through it, I held the bridge of my nose in irritation. Jesus is BLACK not WHITE. This book is suppose to be historically accurate and they still saying that Jesus is white. That is some bullsh-

"HUEY!"

Recognizing that whiny voice, I turned around and arched one of my eyebrows to Jazmine.

I sighed in tiresome to Jazmine's constant whining. "What?"

"Are we gonna stay here all night long?", she placed two of her hands on her hips. "I'm bored."

"Then why did you come then?"

Jazmine gasped in shock to my words. "You invited me!", she started pouting.

I knew that I invited her, I just wanted to get her flustered. I enjoy doing that to her, she just shows that feisty side from her bubbly, happy self... OK, don't tell her that but I dig that about her.

"Fine, fine I'll take you somewhere else.", I placed the book back into the bookshelf.

"Finally", she mumbled in relief.

Just as we both stepped out of the library, out of nowhere, a grin rapidly grew on Jazmine's butterscotch face with glee sparkling through her jade eyes. Why the fuck is she jumping excitedly like that all of a sudden?

"Why the hell are you jumping like that?", I asked Jazmine as we were heading to Riley's parked car.

"Why don't we go to the oak tree hill?"

Hmm...did she read my mind or something? That's were I was gonna take her. It was suppose to be a surprise since it's her favorite place to relax and take her mind off of things.

I sighed. "Fine. I was gonna take you there anyway."

She blinked her eyes cutely and smiled sweetly. "Thank-you Huey"

Holding back my blush, I grabbed her hand and rushed her into getting in the car. Ugh, what the fuck is this unusual but warm, pleasant feeling? Is...this happiness? Because I'm never happy...I'm new in this shit.

As we both got in the vehicle, I plugged the car keys in the key hole, activating the moving machine back to life. We got back in the road and we were heading to Timid Deer Lane.

...

We finally reached my street, Timid Deer Lane. I parked in front of our famous peaceful spot where we'd always sit together on its' soft, green grass, relax, enjoy the peace that the fresh light breeze can offer us...That's all the elements that Jazmine liked about the Oak Tree Hill. I just like the hill because it's the only spot that the government didn't touch with its' New World Order plan.

With incredible speed, Jazmine zoomed out of the mobile and ran up to the hill with amusement. I watched her and smirked to her childish behavior. Even though she got tougher over the years, she still got that innocence.

After locking the car door, I walked up to the hill casually and as I reached the top, I found Jazmine laying on the soft grass.

"What are you doing?", I asked as I started observing her but my eyes flowed down to her shirt that was showing her toned belly. Wait? Is that...a piercing? Damn...that's hot.

"Oh, I'm just relaxing! I love this place.", she said happily, interrupting my thoughts and gaze. "I miss this place"

"Humph"

"It's so peaceful and quiet."

"Jazmine..isn't peaceful and quiet the same thing?"

Jazmine sucked on her teeth. "Aah, don't ruin the moment Huey"

Rolling my eyes to her feisty attitude, I sat down beside Jazmine and we started admiring the beautiful sunset view that the sky could offer us. I turned to my childhood friend and the world froze. The remaining sunlight was beaming on Jazmine, showing off her perfect frontal and popping out her hypnotizing emeralds . A light breeze carried her wavy, long strawberry-blonde hair, making it flow slowly through the air. I also observed dazedly her little cornrows that were braided a bit to the side of her head, it was popping off that African presence. She is indeed beautiful.

"Huey, are you alright?", She turned to me with her green orbs filled with light. "Hue-"

I found my lips upon her lips.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

_Damn...so this is where C-Merph makes her money huh? Well, that chick real love sum' fried chicken._

I dropped by in KFC, and dang! Tha place filled wit 'em bitches from school. I neva thought that their skinny asses would gulf up all that fat! They seemed like tha' type to eat sum' salad wit' water. As I strolled around, I saw C-Merph serving some meal to a customer at the counter. She wore her red KFC uniform. Damn! Even in a uniform, she look too damn adorable. Mm...maybe it might be a good time to tell her...yeah.

"Yo, C-Merph!", I waved my arms up in the air to get her attention. " C-Merph"

As soon as she saw me, a smile grew on her face. Finishing up her service with her last customer, she got around the counter and ran to me.

"Wha' up Reezy?", she said while taking off her uniform hat.

"Nothin' and you?"

"Naah nothin' special. Just serving sum' chicken to 'em bitches from school.", she mentioned nonchalantly. " Who would thought they'd eat like fat-asses.", she waved her arm in the air, showing me the girls from school eating like pigs.

I snickered. "True dat."

My snickers ended as I started gazing C-Merph undoing her bun and lettin' her long blond hair flow down to her ass. She started hand-combing her hair. Her hair was all over the place...Damn...she lookin' fine right now. I just wanna push her to a table and start fuck-

"Yo Reezy?!", Cindy snapped her fingers up to my face, snapping me back from my ***cough*** rough ***cough*** thoughts. "I was tryin' to ask you what yo' ass doin' here?"

_Oh, right! I came here to tell her about...me and her._

"Cindy...get yo' ass outside we need to talk.", I mumbled while I grabbed her by the hand along to the restaurant doors.

Startled a bit by the the fact that I called her by her name, she sucked on her teeth while glaring at me in confusion. "Nigga, you crazy?! I have to go back to work"

"I don't give a fuck.", I pulled her outside of the restaurant.

"You gonna pay for my school bills?", she crossed her arms on her chest and threw me her smart-ass glare.

I sucked on my teeth to her cocky-ass remark. "Nigga shush."

Rolling her ocean-like eyes, she sighed in irritation. "Fine, spill it."

As I was opening my mouth, for some reason, words wouldn't spill out. How come I can't just say to her _'I like you'_. I mean come on? I aint' no pussy. I'm a real G. I'm Riley Escobar. Young Reezy. This confession should be a breeze. I've already said to girls wit' no sweat this: _'Damn girl, you rockin' my bed hard';__ 'Girl, yo pussy stank like cheese. Get outta my crib or I'll spray you wit' my Febreze' _and more... Ugh and fo' sum' fuckin' reason, my heart's beating fast like the speed of my swagged up Lamborghini...

That reminds!

Where is the fuck Huey wit' my ride?!...

Anyway, and I feel chilly...as if cold fingers were climbing on my spine. Why do I feel like this around Cindy!?..Damn, now I'm actin' like a bitch! Ug-

"Reezy! Nigga look, if you don't make this qui-"

I grabbed Cindy's small waist and I kissed her on the lips. Just like that. At first, she was surprised by my sudden action but she went with it. As I was going to add my tongue, Cindy pulled away for a quick second. Blush crept out of her cheeks.

"Riley?", she said as she eyed me in surprise.

"Shush. Just be my girl already."

She nodded a yes cutely and we continued making out by the corner of the restaurant.

* * *

**Mitsuki's POV**

I was parking my sparkly pink Porsche on KFC's parking lot while I was happily listening to _'I'm walking on Sunshine'. _Even though a lot of shit happened at school with that food fight ( I cried for an hour because my hair got ruined by food! Ugh, the horror!), I decided to calm my anger down and to let that white wannabe bitch slide for now. Humph, if she causes trouble again...she'll never see daylight again! That's for sure! She ruined my manicures, my hair and my make-up!

As I pulled my pink Hello Kitty keys out of my car's key hole, my pink iPhone started vibrating, signaling that I got a call from Britney, my bff. She's the only girl I trust in this cruel world. We humiliate girls together at school :)!

I clicked a few things on my device and answered the call with glee. "Hey B! What's up?"

_"Hey Mitsuki! Mitsuki! Mitsuki! OMG! You won't believe what I just saw not too long ago!"_

"Don't tell me again that you saw a dude that looked like Justin Bieber?", I stated in tiresome, remembering that one time Britney got excited when she saw a dude in Wal-Mart that looked like Justin Bieber.

_"No!...And I'm telling you it's really Justin Bieber! It's really him. Didn't you check his height, his hairstyle..."_

"B, Just get to the point!", I yelled to my phone irritably.

_"OK. OK. Like, I went to the Woodcrest suburbs to see my Uncle and just when I reached his street, Timid Deer Lane, I saw that really, really hot black dude with the big afro making out wit' that white wannabe bitch that ruined your hair and shit!"_, my friend from the other line explained speedily.

I practically gawked in shock to my friend's words. Oh heck no! There is no way, a girl, especially with a disgusting nappy hair, takes MY BELONGING and MAKES OUT WITH IT! I'm the bitch in Woodcrest Academy and I get all the guys that I want.

"Look B, thanks for the warning. I'll call you back! Kiss kiss BiBi!"

"Kiss kiss MiMi!"

After giving farewells, I hung up the phone. Breathing in and out, I decided to calm down and deal with this ..._pest_ later. Right now, I just wanna go to KFC and eat in peace. I'm not gonna let this ruin my day.

I stepped out of my vehicle, and I started walking to KFC until I saw something at the corner of the restaurant...shocking! Horror struck in me! That wannabe bitch was making out with' my BELONGING! That hot dude with the cornrows! That dude was suppose to be mine! Oh hell no!Oh hell no! THAT'S IT!

I marched back angrily to my vehicle. With anger reaching its' boiling point, I started the car and glared to the mirror. An evil smirk appeared on my yellow skin, letting out a sinful cackle.

_'White wannabe bitch and nigger wannabe thug...enjoy your little boyfriends for now...No one messes with me! No one will get away with this! You asked for a shitty high school life...you will get it!'_

I randomly cackled like how an evil scientist would.

* * *

**Hehe! This chapter ain't so bad! Oof, I hope I didn't make Huey and Riley too OOC :/. Tell me what you guys thought about Riley and Huey's POV :) Cuz I need to know how I can write their POVs better next time :)**


	5. You are invited

**Hey everyone **** ! I decided to update chapters weekly so that I can focus on my other Boondocks stories :) ****Thanks everyone for putting me in your favorites, for reading , reviewing and following my story! ****I appreciate that! Now let's get to the chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks...If I did; Huey would've drop-kicked Crystal Like The Champagne's ass. **

* * *

_**Hiro's POV**_

A lot of shit happened ever since BET gossip exposed me and Zonnique on TV. Each time I'd always try to go out, paparazzi would always attack and harass me for some scoops about me and Ze like; _'Why are Mr. Itzel and your dad not friendly with each other?'_ or _'Are you and Zonnique dating? Are your parents OK with your relationship?'_. I can't even live peacefully in my own house! Once, when I wanted to use the bathroom, I found some photographer taking a shit in my toilet! Ugh! Don't these paparazzi have lives or something?

A week passed after that little gossip and I made some friends. I'm friends with Huey, Riley, Cindy and Jazmine but Zonnique had been ignoring me. Each time we'd cross paths at school, she'd always hide or run away from me. It's pissing me off. And I doubt her bizarre behavior had to do with her parents being mad at her for our _'little make-out'_. She ignores her parents' orders all the time and does all kinds of troubling shit to everyone (which I dig a lot). I was currently in musical art class, jamming my DJ like a real pro. When I'm flustered or angry, I always DJ to take that load off of me. As I was done with my activity, I took off my headphones, letting them hang from around my neck. All my classmates whom were witnessing my talent seemed satisfied with my work and applauded happily. Everyone resumed to their previous activities except for my teacher, Mrs. D. She came over to me and smiled.

"You really are talented Hiro. But you seem...off today. Are you OK ", she asked as she placed her clipboard on a nearby chair.

"Nah, nothing happened teacher.", I lied as I closed the DJ music system and scratched my head.

"Are you sure Hiro? You were...less annoying than usual and that's saying something."

I snickered to Mrs. D. This woman knows how to get me laughing in my moody times. She's my favorite teacher since she's sociable and she isn't racist...unlike the other teachers from this school.

"Nah...I just got a girl problem."

Mrs. D carried a goofy smile, which got me perplexed. "Aww...that's so cute. Ah, young love these days.", she dreamily sighed.

"OK...", I laughed a bit, finding her behavior strange.

"Soo", she poked my side with her elbow. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Euuh...", I was in loss of words. It ain't her business to know who I like.

All of a sudden, the school bell rang, indicating that it's lunch time. Yes! Thank-you school bell for saving my ass from this!

"Bye Teach!", I awkwardly waved my hand as I dashed out of the school's music room, leaving my teacher confused.

Dang! She doesn't need to know everything about my little thing for Zonnique. Yes, I got a thing for Ze but I doubt that she digs me that way. We've known each other for a real' long time, ever since we were kindergarten kids. Hehe, I still remember I'd always ruin her puffy hair with some play-doh with Caesar. He was my childhood friend who used to live in Brooklyn with me and Zonnique. All three of us would always hang out and play music together. I'd be the one doing the DJ, Zonnique would be the one singing and Ceaz would be the one rapping. Ah, good times.

Just when I was about to get to my locker, I heard some exotic song playing. As I was about to follow the sound, I stopped my tracks as a very familiar person came into my sight. Shock struck in me. My childhood friend was currently walking in the school hallway.

"Caesar!", I waved my hand up in the air, telling the boy to come.

"Hiro!", he ran up to me. "Dang boy! You ain't a shortie anymore!"

He happily gave me a dap. It's true. I used to be the squirt between him and Zonnique. Now, I'm taller than Zonnique and I'm just about the same height as Caesar.

"You been going to the Gym Ceaz? ", I asked, shocked that he gained some muscles. Before, when we were little kids, he was as thick as a toothpick.

Caesar popped his collar in cockiness. "Hehe..you can say that!"

"H-how did you get from New-York to Maryland?! I thought you were still in Brooklyn?!", I stated, still in shock mode. When Zonnique and I moved to Maryland, Caesar said that he was gonna stay in Brooklyn for a long time.

" My father said that it ain't safe anymore to stay in Brooklyn cuz' of his job so we moved in Maryland", he explained, getting me nodding in comprehension.

His father, Stevie Ceasar (AKA Big C) is a well-know reggae artist who does awesome reggae songs. His songs are well-known for keeping it old school...unlike artists these days whom now do techno garbage.

"Yeah, your father's right. Rappers these days get mysteriously murdered..."

There have been a lot of news reporting that rappers, actors and such get murdered and that the killer was never found. That's why my Dad has bodyguards with him all times when he's doing a concert tour or going somewhere.

"Ugh...don't remind me about that.". Caesar rolled his eyes in disgust. "Anyway, so how you n' Ze? I haven't seen the little troublemaker in a while"

"Oh...it's been great..", I lied and scratched my head, gettin' my childhood friend to suck on his teeth in disbelief to my words.

"Nigga, just tell me the truth."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, you know that little gossip about me and Zonnique making out and shit?"

Caesar formed a retarded grin. "Nigga, I didn't know you had it in you...gettin' your freak on with Zonnique...you were grabbin' her ass, makin' out wit her on the groun-"

I cleared my throat, getting Caesar to not get deeper in that subject.

"My bad Hiro...continue", Caesar kept his serious, poker face (which he failed since he was trying hard to not let that retarded grin pop up again).

"ANYWAY, now she's ignoring me and it pisses me off. So now I don't know how to get her to talk to me again."

Caesar grimaced as he was thinking of a plan. "How 'bout I throw a house party and we somehow get her to the party. I mean, the girl does love partyin and no one can get mad when they're havin' fun"

_It's true! The only one thing that Zonnique likes; is partying!_

"Are you sure it's fine to do it in your house? You just moved here.."

Ceaz shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I live in a mansion. It's in perfect condition fo' a party"

_This might actually work!_

"Thanks Ceaz! I'll tell everyone about it, aight?!"

Caesar grinned. "Aight"

I ran off to the cafeteria looking for the one person that can help get Zonnique to that party...can't believe I'm doing this..

* * *

_**Caesar's POV**_

_Hmm...The fuck?_

Damn...this school is too big! All I wanna find is the cafeteria! Is it hard to get some food her'! As my stomach was gurgling in hunger, a song was roaming through the quiet corridors of Woodcrest Academy. Eager to know why that song was playing, I followed its' sound and found myself in front of the schools' dance room's door.

'_Can't hurt to take a peek'_

Making sure to not cause any noise, I quietly opened the door and took a peek of the event. My onyx eyes grew in surprise as my jaw fell to the floor. Damn...it is me or is it getting hot in here? Cuz' all I'm seeing was a beautiful mulatto girl with long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair wearing some Black n' white Jays, some tight black leggings, showing her perfect big ass. She also got a black spaghetti shirt showing her toned belly with a belly button piercing. Damn, that's hot! And she even got those rare emerald eyes! Ouuuufff, she's too fine!

The mulatto girl walked to her music player and changed a song. A new song was starting, getting her walking back to her previous spot. As soon as the lyrics came, she jumped to a squatting position, got to the beat and naturally moved her hips to the song, 'Ride it'.

**_I can do it big, I can do it long_**

**_I can do whenever or however you want_**

**_I can do it up and down, I can do circles_**

**_To him I'm a gymnast, friskin' is my circus_**

The strawberry blonde haired cocked her hips to the left then to the right, cocked her hips in circles in a _'tic-toc'_ rhythm and resumed to her previous moves.

**_I market it so good, they can't wait to try me_**

**_I work it so good, man, these niggas tryna buy me_**

Damn, this girl's dancing like Ciara! Even though I've met a lot of professional dancers, I never met not one single dancer who could dance...LIKE THAT!

**_They love the way I ride it_**

**_They love the way I ride it_**

**_They love the way I ride it the beat, how I ride the beat, I ride it_**

The mulatto chick slowly slid her legs apart as she got lower to the ground, until she did the split. Just as she got in a split, she continued swaying her hips to the beat sexily.

**_They love the way I ride it_**

**_They love the way I ride it_**

**_They love the way I ride it_**

**_They love the beat like a motherfucking freak_**

Just when I felt my pants getting tighter from watching this girl dancing, I felt someone pushing me, causing me to brusquely push the door. As soon as the grinding chick heard a big _'THUMP' _from my fall, she immediately stopped dancing and paused the music. _  
_

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I'll just l-leave", she immediately grabbed her gym bag that was laying on the clean hard-wood floor.

I held my arms up in the air in defense. "Nah! Nah! It's OK. I was just watching you and DAMN! You dance good girl!"

Breathing hard from all that dancing, she smiled and happiness flashed through her jade eyes. Damn...she really is beautiful.

"Thanks, I was just practicing for the school's talent show."

Oh yeah. I saw a poster talking about some school talent show that's gonna be held in two weeks at the cafeteria. Hmm...this girl could win with her dancing skills.

"My name's Jazmine DuBois", she added while showing her pearly whites.

"The name's Michael Caesar but call me Caesar"

We were shaking our hands in a proper, friendly manner.

"Damn, your hand's soft as a baby's butt...wait? I sounded too Michael Jackson-ish, didn't I?", I said with a bit of embarrassment Damn! Me and my big mouth!

Jazmine chuckled to my sentence. "You're one funny dude!"

I grinned to her cuteness.

"Well, I gotta go! My friend is waiting for me at the cafeteria", she mentioned nonchalantly. "Wanna come with me?"

I smiled. "Sure."

_Hmm...cute girl_

* * *

_**Riley's POV**_

I was currently in the busy school cafeteria chillin' by myself on a lunch table, snickering to the view that I'm seein'. Hiro, the smart-ass Asian known to be a cool bad-boy at school, was _**ASKIN'**_ for my help...Hehe. This was too good to be happenin'. So I took advantage of this opportunity.

"Riley, I need your help.", he asked, getting annoyed by my snickers.

"Then get on your knees and ask again!", I pointed to the floor, signalling the nigga to get on his knees.

"No!", he objected.

"YES!", I yelled back to Hiro.

"No"

"YEEEEEEEES!"

Cursing under his breath, Hiro got on his knees and glared negatively to me. Hahah! This is too funny! He actin' like a bitch! Haha! Damn, where's Zonnique wit' her camera? I need to film this right now! Hehe!

I patted his head, causing him to growl in annoyance. "Repeat yo' last sentence nigga", my famous mischievous smirk grew on my light mocha colored skin.

"Oh please...someone kill me", Hiro murmured in disgust as he rolled his eyes.

"Now now...if yo ass wants my help, then you's gonna have to beg like a bitch...no homo."

Hiro growled in irritation. " stupid idiot"

"what nigga?", I placed a hand around my ear, pretending that I didn't hear his sentence.

Hiro cleared his throat. "Oh..nothing...just some fly making some noise with its' buzzin'"

_Ennnh...That's what I thought._

"Now ask me PROPERLY why yo' ass needs my help?...no homo"

I'm actually curious to know why he would be on his damn knees...I mean, no one takes my words seriously. Once I yelled at my gay-ass brotha to get on his Kumate knees and beg so that I can clean my part of the room...In the end, that Afro-Samurai wannabe made me sleep outside wit' the cold. And Granddad was ok with that?! Do you see how I got crazy niggas in my crib !? Anyway, Hiro got serious and resumed to his explanation.

"For some reason Ze doesn't wanna talk to me anymore"

"Why ain't she talkin' to you no mo'?"

"Because BET gossip exposed us makin' out"

"Oh yeaaah nigga!", I snapped my fingers non-stop in astonishment, remembering that picture of Hiro and Ze makin' out on the ground. "Damn Hiro! Look at you gettin' yo' freak on wit' Ze! You were grabbin' her ass, gettin' ready to tap it har-"

"Shut the fuck up Riley! Why does everyone keep saying that?!", Hiro threw his arms up in the air, expressing his frustration.

Oh hell nah! No' body tells Young Reezy to shut the fuck up! I tell bitches and niggas to shut the fuck up! Just when I was about to nag his Asian ass (no homo) fo' tellin' me to shut up, Huey interrupted me.

"Because you were squeezing her ass...sucking the life out of it", Huey mentioned casually as he came by our lunch table..._**HOLD UP**_...Huey said that?

Shockingly, Hiro and I turned our heads to Huey. Damn...not only is my brotha actin' like a gay ass nigga, now he actin' all pedophile on little girls' asses and shit.

Huey shrugged his shoulders, not getting why we were staring at him. "What? It's true. He was squeezing it too hard...", he added with his usual monotone voice when he sat with us at our lunch table.

Letting that awkward...n' gay moment slip, Hiro continued with a light presence of anger.

" As I was SAYING, now she won't talk to me and it's pissing me off! Caesar suggested that I should invite her to his house party so that I can have a chance to clear this problem with her but she's stubborn as hell...That's why I need YOU, Riley...er-I mean, YOUNG REEZY, to get her to come!"

After I heard the word _'party'_ in his sentence, I immediately accepted his need of my help (Hehe...still sounds funny the fact that Hiro needed my help). I mean, their ain't gonna be a party wit'out Young Reezy! But who da fuck is dis Caesar nigga?! His name's like salad. Y-know...Caesar salad... Hehe. OK.

"Yo Hiro. Who da fuck is Caesar?", I asked Hiro as he got up from the cafeteria floor.

"He's my childhood friend...", just when Hiro glanced to the cafeteria entrance, a smirk grew on his yellow face. "As a matter in fact, he's here with Jazmine."

After hearing the word 'Jazmine', Huey immediately turned his head to the cafeteria entrance. He rolled his eyes in agitation to the sight. Jazmine's giggling with sum' nigga wit' dreads...Haha! My gay ass brotha's jealous! Haha!

"You jealous nigga?", I whispered mischievously to Huey.

"Riley, shut up."

Hah! One o' his eyebrows twitchin' like crazy! This gonna be interesting!

* * *

_**Jazmine's POV**_

Well, it looks like I've made myself a new friend. Caesar ain't that bad. He's funny too! While we both entered the cafeteria, Huey caught my eye with his famous scowl. For some reason, every time I kept staring at him; I felt goose bumps coming and butterflies roaming in my belly. I still can't get over what happened a week ago at the Oak Tree Hill. Hehe...But I'm confused at where we at right now...Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or not? I mean, yeah we kissed but...

**_Flashback- (still Jazmine's POV) -_**

**"Huey, are you all right?" I turned to Huey with worry glistening through my eyes while we were up on the Oak tree hill, enjoying the sunset view. "Hue-"**

**I found Huey's lips upon mines. My eyes grew big. Blush blossoming on my butterscotch cheeks and my heartbeat speeding up in each second, I was beyond shock to this. HUEY FREEMAN JUST KISSED ME! Is this really Huey?! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! And he kissin' good too! Dang!**

**After 5 minutes of making-out, Huey and I broke off from the kiss for some air. **

**I stared at Huey in shock. "Are you Huey? If not, then where's the real Huey? Are you a robot ?" I questioned randomly, not caring if I ruined the vibe. **

**Huey lightly flicked me on the forehead. "You're talking nonsense."**

**"But you kissed me", I blinked.**

**"So?"**

**"But you kissed me.", I repeated and blinked again.**

**He rolled his eyes in tiresome. "Jazmine..."**

**"..." **

**"..."**

**"But you kissed me", I blinked again and again. **

**Huey planted a short kiss on my lips, causing me to shut up. Ouuuh...he got sum' soft lips too...**

**After our lips, once again, parted from each other, I played with my fingers with shyness. **

**"So..." I started, breaking the quiet atmosphere, "What does all this mean?"**

**Huey cocked one of his eyebrows to me. "What do you mean?"**

**"Well...are we datin-"**

**"BOY! Are tryin' to get me 'notha kids in my house?!", a very familiar cranky voice ruined the peaceful air, getting Huey breathing heavily. Ohhhhhhh! It's been too long that I haven't seen him!**

**"Ah shit!", Huey cursed silently...wait?! He cursed...damn he turnin' into a bad-boy too... Ouuuh that nigga just keeps turning me o-**

**...wait! Stop thinking unladylike shit! Stop! Stop!**

**Anyway...  
**

**A very recognizing African-American elderly appeared in our sight with his famous belt. **

**"Granddad!", I happily said as he smiled to me for a quick second and turned back to his grandson with anger flaming behind his eye lens. **

** "I 'ont want chu gettin' a girl pregnant! Boy, just cuz' you smart doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. Shoot! -", he trailed off as he gave Huey some ass-whoopin'. I was just standing there awkwardly, hearing the silent painful groans from Huey.**

_**'So...are we dating or not?'**_

**_End of Flashback- (still Jazmine's POV) -_**

Sniff! I couldn't stay longer for some more answers since it was too late and I had to go back home! Come on! We were soooo close! Sniff! Whyyyyyyyyy couldn't have I stayed longer to get an answer from Huey!?

My train of thoughts crashed as an arm was waved in front of me.

"Euuh...Earth to Jazmine. You there girl?", Caesar asked in a curious tone.

I giggled in embarrassment. "My bad...got sidetracked for a moment there."

"Nah...It's OK", Caesar started taking a good look around the filled, busy cafeteria. "We're we gonna sit?"

Just when I was going to answer his question, a lifeless but sexy voice beat me to it.

"Jazmine...who is this?", Huey walked in front of me and Caesar with his eyebrows furrowed.

_Why do I get the feeling that something ain't right here..._

"Caesar, this right here is Huey Freeman...and don't worry, he always does that scowl", I presented Huey to Caesar.

The boys both shook hands.

_Wow, it's a rare for Huey to not harass anyone with his Obama and Bush questio-_

I spoke...well, more like thought, too soon as Huey opened his mouth. "So...what's your opinion about Bush's reelection in 2004?"

Caesar was stunned by my crush's unexpected answer but he held a serious face and answered, "I found his reelection horrible and I thought that the election was rigged."

Huey nodded in understanding while rubbing his chin, as though he had a goatee.

"Euuh..Huey, this is Michael Caesar...which you've probably heard about him on TV ", I presented Caesar to Huey.

Huey eyed Caesar with his famous, permanent scowl. "No, I haven't ever heard of him"

I gawked when he said that. How could Huey not know who this nigga is?! His father is Big C. The Big C!

"But Big C always talks about Caesar on TV."

"I haven't ever heard of him and I don't know who is Big C"

Caesar and I practically gawked to Huey's sentence. Where has Huey been livin'? Under a rock or somethin? He doesn't know who Big C is...Damn, that's sad.

Just when Huey was gonna ask some more questions, a group of skinny-as-fuck bitches appeared out of nowhere, circling the dread-locked boy.

"OM-Gosh! It's Caesar! Big C's son! OMGGGG!", one of the fan-girls exhilarated as everyone else started glumping on Caesar.

"OMG Caesar! Sign my boobs!"

"Caesar! Caesar! Sign my ass!"

"OMG...Can you like...shut the fuck up", I mimicked their snooty, girly voices as I faked a gasp. All the girls turned and threw many menacing glares to me. Wait? A bunch of Paris Hilton wannabes are challenging me? Pfft...This shit will be a breeze.

_Oh great...more drama!_

Just when the girls were gonna attack me at the same time as I cracked my knuckles (preparing myself to beat their asses), Caesar cleared his voice, getting their attention (which I thought was impossible since their attention span was the size of a little peanut.).

"Girls, girls. There'll be enough of me at my house party that I'll be doin' in my crib!", he gloated as he climbed up in one of the nearby lunch tables. Grabbing his iPhone from his pocket, he plugged it to his iSpeaker and turned the music up so high, that everyone in the whole cafeteria could hear it. The music that started playing in from his Apple device was 'Get Busy' from Sean Paul, getting everyone their groove on. "There's gonna be music, alcohol, star appearances and a whole lotta crazy shit, you all dig it right?", he cracked a seductive wink to the screaming fan-girls, causing them to faint in lust from Caesar's good looks.

"I'm sooo going to that party!", I crazily cheered with my hands up in the air.

All of a sudden, Huey did a spit take in complete surprise. (wait? when did he even had the time to drink some water?!)

"You're going to that party Jazmine?", he asked in his troubled tone.

I cocked one of my eyebrows to Huey, "Duuuuuh! Why?"

"No you're not going to that party", he ordered while keeping his emotionless face.

EEEENH!? Since when does he get the right to tell me what not to do and what to do huh?! Let me tell you, I really love Huey and all but there's no way in hell he's keeping me away from that party.

"Euuh..I'm going", I sharply opposed.

"No you're not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"..."

"Jazmine..."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine.", I marched angrily out of the cafeteria. That's not fair! Even after mentally changing myself over the years, that boy still gets control of me! Urgh! He's just lucky that he's so fine and my crush... Just when I was getting to my lockers, I felt a grip on my arm. Turning around, fear calmed down.

"Oh...it's just you Caesar."

He chuckled shyly. "My bad if I scared you"

"Nah, it's OK", I showed my pearly whites.

He nervously scratched the back of his neck shyly. "So, are going to my house party next Friday?"

Hmmm...you know what, I'm getting sick of everyone telling me what to do. Always following their orders with my fake smile, doing what they want me to do to get them happy. For once, I just wanna do what**_ I_ **wanna do. I'm not the little, naive Jazmine that would depend on everyone...I'm the bad-ass Jazmine; the girl that'll do anything **_she _**like.

I warmly smiled to him. "Yeah, I'll go"

_ Huey doesn't need to know that I'm going. Besides, what could go wrong? It's just a party, right?_

* * *

**Ouuh...Jazmine's being a bad-ass ;) Review soon please :D! See you next time everyone! Oh and I don't own the song 'Ride It'..it was made by Ciara ;D!**


	6. Party time y'all

**IeA/N: Peek-a-boo! Hey everyone! Here's another weekly update. Before I start the chapter, I would like to say at a certain guest to stop with the hatin' and the harassment. **

** There :) Now let's get to that chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks.**

* * *

_**Cindy's POV**_

Not too long ago, I got a text from my favorite mulatto chick that her friend's throwin' sum party at his place and er'body in the whole school is invited. Yeah peeps! Finally, I get sum' goddamn break from working and studying my ass off.

Time flied and today was Friday. The big day. The day that my peeps and I are gonna par-tay hard! At the Woodcrest Mall, my girlfriends and I were in sum' fancy couture shop, looking for the perfect outfit for tonight. There ain't no way in hell that we's wearin' dis shitty ass school uniform to the party. Naw-awh!

Jazmine and Zonnique were currently in the shoes section, drooling over the heels while I was in the pants section, searching for the right shorts for this blond thug rit' her'!

"Ouuuuuuuuh!", I ou'ed dreamily as my eyes popped out of my sockets. Sniff, I finally found the right blue jeans! It's a pair of high waist jean shorts with longs golden chains hanging to the side, used as straps.

These pair of jeans will go well wit' my white V neck slim long sleeve T-shirt. I can add my bangin' chains necklace to the outfit along wit' my big gold plain Bamboo hoop earrings, my vintage gold bracelets and my white and gold Nike Dunk High Heels to top it off. Hehe, Riley betta' watch out once he sees me cuz' his girl will be rockin' the outfit y'all!

Hehe...Riley's officially my boo. Yup! We're datin'! Oh my god, I never thought it would happen, seriously! I mean, I assumed that he would've just keep having sex with random girls and not get in any serious relationship. But we're taking it slow though. I ain't ready to get his bucking-ham up in my buns yet...Anyway, I flipped my head with my braids following my action to the two drooling girls who were still picking shoes.

"Check it out y'all!", I shouted happily to my friends as I showed off the high waist shorts to the girls.

"Cute", Jazmine and Zonnique chimed with awe as they were admiring the clothing. "Buy it!", Jazmine jumped non-stop in excitement.

"A'ight! A'ight!", I placed my hands in front of my over-excited friend, motioning her to calm down. "Calm down girl!"

"My bad! I'm just too excited for tonight!", she giggled as she repeated her constant jumping. Damn. The last time I saw her that excited was 7 years ago when she was finally able to straighten her hair after using every hair relaxer brands known to man.

"Wait, Huey finally let you go to tha' party?", I brought the shorts to the counter, where the cashier was.

"Euuuuh...yes", Jazmine answered in a robot tone, which means that she was obviously lying. That girl needs to learn how to lie cuz' she sucks.

"Liar", Zonnique coughed that word, not being subtle about it. Jazmine elbowed her lightly to the side, stopping her from 'coughing'.

Ignoring that, after the boutique employee scanned my shorts, I continued throwing Jazmine some questions. "What about yo' Dad? Does he know that they'll be guys in that party?". It true though. Now her Dad is watching her every move. He really really doesn't want her to talk to boys nor date 'em...

Once again, she lied in her robot tone. "Euuh...yes!"

"Liar", Zonnique, once again, coughed up another word, receiving another hit to the the side. "Ow!"

As I rolled my eyes to Jazmine's obvious fib, the cashier lady lightly patted my shoulder.

I turned to the cashier in hurry. " What up girl?", I asked casually.

A bit startled by my ghetto accent (Is it me or is er'body startled by my English?), she smiled, "That'll be 25$"

I handed her the money and left the boutique with my bought item along with Jazmine and Zonnique. Jazmine bought a pair of red pump heels and as for Zonnique, she bought a pair of black gladiator sandals with African beading patterns to the top.

Me and the girls walked to the food court and found a free table. Just when we sat down on our seats, I received a text in my cellphone from my boo.

**_Riley: Baby, when's tha party?_**

**_Cindy: It's at 9 o'clock._**

**_Riley: Ya'know it in an hour._**

I jumped a bit to my seat when I checked the time. Dang! The boy's right! We's gotta go get ready now! I got back on my cellphone and messaged Riley back.

_**Cindy: meet me at tha party in an hour, a'ight?**_

_**Riley: A'ight. Love you baby.**_

Hehehehe! This nigga's too cute when he says that! Even though he been sayin' that to me all the time ( it was exactly 20 times that he said that...still counting), it still brings me happiness. Oh my lawwd! With a retarded lovey-dovey smile on my bit tanned face, I text him back.

_**Cindy: Hehe...love you too baby.**_

Looking at the blankness with my lovey thoughts in my head and my 'in-love" smile still on my face, Zonnique got her face close to mines at the same time as she was observing my behavior with her golden brown eyes filled with curiousness.

Zonnique started poking me on the forehead with her finger."Ya' here in Earth C-Merph?"

"Yah, yah", I swatted softly her finger. "Yo! We's gotta go get ready. Tha party's in an hour."

Jazmine shot out of her seat. "Oh my god! Already?! Let's go to our place and get dressed now!"

Without further do, we got up from our seats and zoomed out of the mall in a hurry.

* * *

**_Huey's POV_**

Urgh, Ever since that guy Caesar came in town, everyone's been talking about his party. For example these: _'Oh my gawwd! The party's gonna rock hard!'_, _'Par-tay, here we come!'_ and shit like that. To be honest, I'd rather hear Riley's sentences filled with bad grammar (he calls it real English for real Gs...really Riley?) than hear everything about Caesar's party and that's saying something. I'm just glad Jazmine's not going to the party. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. But at the same time, I can't help but feel guilty for not letting her go...ah, oh well!

I was quietly reading my new Malcolm X novel in my (and Riley's...unfortunately) bedroom while Riley was getting all dressed up for the event. Just when he was done, he turned to me with a smile...oh god. Look at what the event just did to him...he's turning all happy and shit when he's _**RARELY**_ happy.

"What's with the big smile?", I stated as I got back on my reading.

"Hehe...tha party's gonna be bangin'!", I sighed heavily to my idiot brother's comment.

"Does it look like I give a fuck about that Caesar's party?"

_Damn...I'm getting sick of everyone talking about it! It's been non-stop two weeks that everybody won't shut-_

Riley placed his hands in the air in defense. "Damn nigga, I just sayin'. I thought yo' ass would care since Jazmine's going."

_up about the goddamn par-**SAY WHAT**?_

"SAY WHAT?", I dropped my book on the carpet floor with my widened eyes.

* * *

**_Jazmine's POV_**

"Damn, I look hot!", I complimented as I was checking out myself in the mirror in my bedroom. Damn! All the skinny-ass girls will be jealous once they see me in this party outfit. I was wearing my ruby red high low chiffon shirt that was all buttoned up and that was exposing a bit my toned belly with my black leather shorts and my red pump heels. For accessories, I wore my red ruby watch and my red ruby earrings. And as for my hairstyle, I did 3 strand of cornrows to the sides of my head, leaving my curly bang hanging in the middle. My hair was all wild and curly, thanks to my mousse.

Satisfied with my style, I quietly left the bathroom in tippy-toes since my Dad didn't know that I was going out. Just when I was close to reaching the front door, my ticket way out of my apartment, I heard someone clearing his throat and I immediately recognized the voice.

"Where are you going like that Jazmine?"

With fear, I turned to my angry looking father who was angrily staring at me, demanding for answers. Oh, great...I suck at sneaking out.

"I repeat, where are you going Jazmine Dubois?", Dad crossed his arms on his chest and tapped repeatedly his foot on the floor impatiently. Oh lord, just by looking into Dad's angry eyes, I could feel cold fingers climbing on my spine.

I gulped. "Euuh...I'm going out to a part- ..I-I mean to a restaurant"

_Hmm..yah, that lie can work._

Dad's frown turned upside down after hearing my sentence. Phew! He bought my lie. Now I can breath again in peace.

"Ah, OK sweetie. I thought you were going to some party filled with sweaty boys", Dad laughed and I laughed awkwardly along with him. "You can go to the restaurant with your friends.", he smiled warmly to me. Ugh now I feel guilty for lying to my Pops...but it ain't stopping me from getting to that party.

I smiled falsely to Dad, camouflaging my guilt and my lie. "Thank-you Daddy", I waved a good bye to him and walked out of my apartment door. As I stepped out to the hallway of my apartment building, I raised my arms.

_Now it's time to go that party! Yeah!_

I texted Cindy, letting her know that I'm ready to go. As soon as I sent the message, her apartment door (which was located next to mines) flew right open, exposing her good-looking self and Zonnique. Zonnique was wearing eye-catching African patterned leggings which were grey and black, showing off her curves. She got her white sleeveless shirt that showed her toned belly with her Chinese tattoo. She was rockin' her African gladiator sandals. Damn! She bangin' the outfit right now! Especially with her straight high ponytail hairdo.

Cindy grabbed my arm and Zonnique's arm and we left off to our main destination; Caesar's party!

* * *

**_Hiro's POV_**

Dang! When Caesar said that his crib is perfect for a party, he ain't kidding! His place is the size of a mall... no lie! He has 13 rooms, 9 bedrooms, 1 kitchen, 2 living rooms and a basement. I know right! The nigga's filthy rich!

I was currently in his HUGE basement where the party was held. His basement got a bar where they serve all the good alcohol, you name it, Yukon Jack, Smirnoff, Corona and more. The area also has a stage with great music system which was in perfect condition for DJs like me and performers to perform in. The basement...or should I say the _CLUB_ has enough space for about 1OO to 2OO guests to dance. Everything in his basement is TECHNO. The basement has two floors and they're made of glass where you could see everyone jumping and dancing to the beat of the song.

All the students from different types of schools (including ours) and neighborhoods were dancing their asses off like crazy on the dance floor with the loud music playing. Caesar was DJ'ing while holding his earphones to one of his ears and I was at the alcohol bar; drinking my Yukon Jack and thinking over my plan of getting Zonnique to talk to me again.

_OK__, I see that the party is in success! Everyone's dancing, getting drunk and having fun! Just the type of party ambiance that Ze digs!_

Sipping quietly my alcohol, I observed others having a blast and others chilling by the swimming pool and the hot tube area. ( Yes, Caesar's basement got a big swimming pool and a hot tube...lucky nigga!)

_OK__, check! Now, let's see if I got Ze's favorite song with me..._

I went through my pockets and found the CD case with the song that was crucial to my plan.

_Check! Now, all I need for my plan to succeed is Zonnique...but no worries. Thanks to Riley, she'll be comin' here in no time..._

I grinned sneakily to myself while finishing up my drink.

"Nigga, why you smilin' like a mental retarded foo'?"

Jumping slightly in unexpectedness, I turned to Riley. "Damn, you here already?"

"Yea...", Riley gazed observantly the surrounding, impressed by how the party turned out. "Damn, looks like you n' Ceaz nailed tha party"

I smirked proudly to Ceaz and I's accomplishment to this party. "You got a text from Ze?"

After grabbing his Blackberry from his pocket, he checked through his messages and smirked mischievously. "Yea, she her'", we fist-bumped.

_Perfect._

He put his phone away. "Lemme just get her' and tha girls down her' a'ight?"

I nodded in agreement to his sentence. He left off, leaving me with anxious thoughts.

* * *

**_Zonnique's POV_**

Damn...Caesar's got a big ass house! His house is about the size of an actual mall. I was presently in the entrance hall with Jazmine and Cindy, waiting for Riley to show us to the area where the party's held.

Last week, the nigga made a brilliant plan for our prank. We're gonna infiltrate through every one of Caesar's rooms where the 'Paris Hilton' wannabes will surely 'get it on' with their boyfriends...or possibly where they'll cheat on their boyfriends with some other nigga. Then we'll make fart noises, making the nigga think that it was the girls who farted and he'll run away in horror! Haha! I know, I know. I promised my sister, Carlotta that I wouldn't do any troubling shit anymore but I deserve a break here! I haven't pranked anyone for a whole two weeks and it's killing me! And ever since BET exposed me and Hiro on TV, cameras were always on me, paparazzis were harassing me 24/7 and it's been ruining my pranking and alone time...which is why I'm ignoring Hiro, so that we can keep our distance between us until our _'little scandal'_ cools down.

"Where's my boo?", Cindy asked as she took a good look of Caesar's place. "Riley said that he'd be her!'"

Jazmine snorted in no surprise. "I bet he probably got his ass drunk again..."

"Jazmine, shut the fuck up!"

The three of us turned our heads to Riley as he was sucking on his teeth. "Bitch, I ain't drunk!"

"Riley!", Cindy cooed happily as she walked to him.

"Cindy, my girl", he cooed back to her as he grabbed her by the waist and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Aww...", Jazmine uttered in cuteness to the couple with her big greens, forming puppy dog eyes. Tss...I bet she wants that with Huey.

Remembering the main reason I came to this party, I tapped Riley by the shoulder, disturbing his intense make-out with Cindy. "Yo Riley! When are we gonna start doing the prank huh?", I jumped excitedly with no stop. I can already hear all the horrific shrieks from the bitches that we're gonna prank! Mouahaha!

"A'ight, a'ight! But first, we's gonna get sum' good alcohol to pipe us up fo' our prank!" Still grabbing Cindy by the waist with one hand, he waved in the air with his other free hand, signalling for us to follow him.

Growling quietly in impatience, I nodded in defeat. We followed him to the basement which took us long since this place is BIG!

_Damn...that is one big party._

Damn, look at everybody grinding to each other, Ceaz jamming old school beats with his good DJ skills and look at the bar with all the good alcohol...Oh, there's Hiro...wait, WHAT!? What the fuck is Hiro doing here?! Isn't he suppose to be grounded tonight?! Riley said that Hiro isn't gonna be here? ...WAIT!

I turned urgently to Riley, who was looking at the opposite way as if he was trying to avoid my gaze and started whistling as though he didn't do anything. That nigga's a liar! "Riley, I thought you said that Hiro isn't gonna be in this party?!", I yelled with a hint of anger and shock.

With speed, he grabbed Cindy by the waist. "Euuh...I got's to go to tha bathroom wit' Cindy", he started awkwardly walking away from me with the confused Cindy. "...'Cuz Cindy need help unzipping her pants...yea...that sounds like a believable lie.", mumbling the last part of his sentence in his low voice, he immediately ran to the nearest bathroom with the protesting Cindy.

I sighed in troublesome to all this shit that was happening to me. At least I got Jazmine with me...

I turned to my left. "Hey Jaz-", I trailed off as I noticed that Jazmine wasn't beside me anymore. I swear to God, she was right beside me a moment ago!

As I traveled through the dancing crowd in the techno theme basement, I spotted Jazmine dancing to some good song that was playing. Ok...Now I'm all alone! How the fuck am I suppose to ignore Hiro when he's here! What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna d-

"Miss me?", a soothing sexy low voice traveled through my ears, giving me these intensifying feelings.

Recognizing the voice, I gulped, thinking that there was no way out of this problem. "Hiro!", I squeaked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be handling some family problems at home?", I faced him.

He started walking slowly in circles around me while I was staring at him. "Ah, come on Ze. You know I don't follow rules", he cooed smoothly and threw me some of that bad-boy charms. Guh!...Why he gotta use that charm! Doesn't he know that he's killing me right now with that!? "Besides, I heard that you were coming to this party", he got in front of me and shot me a charming glare...Dang, he so fine right now. "...so I decided to drop by and have a little talk with you."

Why...Oh why, does he keep paralyzing me like this? I'm so gonna kill Riley when he gets back from his 'zipper problem' with Cindy.

With heat upon my cheeks, I stepped away from my Japanese best-friend, avoiding his sexy gaze. "Look Hiro, ever since our little scandal between us got on TV, everything is becoming hard. Paparazzis are following me, people wouldn't stop harassing me with personal questions and I can't even piss peacefully when I keep finding photographers in my bathroom! Do you know how annoying it is! They even keep using my Charmin toilet paper! Ugh, don't they know that that shit's expensi-"

All of a sudden, Hiro placed a finger on my lips, basically telling me to shut up...which I did. What can I say, the nigga's too fine right now.

"Look Zonnique, everything's gonna be fine.", he wrapped his arms around my small waist, getting my heart skipping a beat. "Just relax."

Oh god...if I keep looking deep into his onyx eyes...I'm gonna lose control over myself.

Hiro gently walked behind me and oozed his hands down to my hips. "Just dance", he hissed sexily to my ears, driving me crazy.

_God! God! Control yourself Zonnique...control yourself..._

I sighed a bit in relief, glad that my favorite song 'Grind on Me' wasn't playing right now or else I would've been screwe-...

All of a sudden, I hear the song starting...Nononono! Zonnique...don't give up! don't! don't!...Ah fuck that! This is my song! I'm gonna dance!

Hiro tightened his grip on my hips. "Just dance..."

The song started playing...

_**Baby grind on my, relax yo mind take yo time on me, **_  
_**Let me get deeper shawty ride on me, **_  
_**Now come and sex me till your body gets weak, **_  
_**We slow grinding baby**_

Hiro and I started swaying naturally to the song...Damn...is it me or is it getting hot in here?

_**Baby grind on my, relax yo mind take yo time on me,  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me,  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak,  
We slow grinding baby**_

I continued grinding hard on him...I could even feel his _"little friend"_ going hard...

**_When I hit 'em I make um say,(oh) _**  
**_sex be ma day,(job) _**  
**_I hit 'em in da back of my, (car) _**  
**_Make 'em ride like a see,( saw) _**  
**_I make um laugh and giggle _**  
**_cuddle a little _**  
**_suck on the nipple _**  
**_lick the whip cream from the middle, _**  
**_Girlfriend I neva go, (raw) _**  
**_I rip off panties and pop off (bras)_**  
**_Yea U.S.B.A. _**  
**_ask around the block how freaky we, are _**  
**_I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina _**  
**_your on of your belly and bust yo brains _**  
**_Whats my name Prettie Rickie or Pretty boy doing pretty good _**  
**_Thangs making pretty good change, get pretty good breaks from the pretty _**  
**_Pretty chicks _**  
**_Get pretty damn rich, pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and _**  
**_The Maverix._**

For some reason, I felt as though there was a passionate connection between me and him...well other than the fact that his 'little friend' is on my ass right now but still...This connection was intense...Uhm.

* * *

**_Jazmine's POV_**

Dang! That was too awesome! I was dancing real' good and had a blast! I've even made some new friends. Even though I'm having fun, I still can't help but feel bad for lying to my Dad and to Huey...Oh well! I'll bake for 'em some 'I'm sorry' cupcakes later...scratch that! I'll make one for my Dad..Huey would've just started talking about how cupcakes are unhealthy and shit.

Anyway, after taking a piss in the little girls' room, I got back on the dance-floor with excitement...Ouh...'Grind On Me' is playing right now! Ouuuh, I got my groove on!

I started dancing naturally to the beat with a group of people that were nearby. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around and I was face to face with some nigga. He ain't bad-looking too...but his cuteness can't beat Huey's.

"Can I have a dance with you shawty?", he flashed a cute smile.

Hmm...whatever...

I shrugged my shoulders, not really minding his company. "Sure"**  
**

Just when he was about to go behind me, some nigga drop-kicked my dancing partner! Da fuck!? Then as soon as I saw his big Afro hairdo and his kantana, I immediately recognized the attacker.

"Huey!", a shriek of shock escaped from my mouth as I witnessed Huey getting up from the ground after completing a drop-kick on the poor nigga.

"What?", Huey asked in his usual monotone voice, as if he didn't do anything dramatic.

I gawked a bit in astonishment. How could he not see the error in this?

"Euuh...you just drop-kicked a nigga.", I pointed out the obvious, as we took a glimpse of the poor nigga who was laying on the ground and crying silently in pain...crybaby.

"Oups", he said with his famous poker-face. I rolled my eyes in no surprise.

For some reason, everyone on the dance-floor was witnessing the whole scene in awe.

"The fuck you looking at?", Huey scowled to the crowd.

At that said, the DJ resumed playing his music and all the guests got back on their drinking, on their swimming,...on their..whatever they were doing.

Huey turned back to me and furrowed his eyebrows. "You said you wouldn't come to this party!"

I started nervously playing with my fingers and avoid his mad glare. "I just wanna come to the party", I mumbled with my old Jazmine whiny tone. "...and have some fun..."

My childhood friend held the bridge of his nose in frustration. "NO! You shouldn't have come to this party! Don't you realize what could have happened to you in this party?"

That's it! I'm tired of Huey treating me like the old Jazmine...the helpless little girl who always needed to be rescued by her parents and her friends! Doesn't he know that I ain't that girl anymore!

I looked directly through Huey's red wine eyes and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Huey, stop treating me like a kid! I ain't a kid anymore!"

Huey rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Then stop acting like one!"

Oh hell nah...he did not just call me a kid...

"Oh hell no! You did not just call me a kid!", my anger was starting to reach its' boiling point.

"Tss...yeah. I'm just telling the truth.", Huey snorted while he continued glaring angrily to me. "I gawked shockingly to all of this. How dare he acts like that to me. "What? Can't face the fact that you're childish and immature?"

"How dare you act like that to me! Do you realize how much I've been going through with my parents' divo-"

"Yeah..princess here didn't get what she wanted from her mommy and daddy...aww...", he spat with mean sarcasm.

"You know what Huey...you can just go fuck yourself!", I stormed off to the alcohol bar,...where I'll be drowning my misery with some good rhum and coke...sniff, sniff.

* * *

_**Caesar's POV**_

Damn...I'm so gonna throw parties more often...I can't stop receiving girls' phone numbers and I'm lovin' it! Even though I've been getting a lot of girls' attention, it still doesn't get to my satisfaction. I wanna get Jazmine...yeah, I still dig that mulatto chick. She's just too cute, funny and she's down to earth too. Now that's the shit I like! But I doubt she's into me like that cuz' she's always with that Afro Samurai dude...Huey...yah, that's his name. And frankly, it pisses me off. I always get the girls just to get some ass! And he gets the girl that I really like!

Anywho, I left the basement and climbed up to the 3rd floor, where the bedrooms are located. Just as I reached to the hallway that leads up to my bedroom, I heard girly sniffs.

'The fuck?'

Following the noise, I ended up standing in front of my bedroom door. Oh heell no! I told all the guests that the bedrooms are restricted. I don't want no niggas ruining my beds with their nasty white shit! Oh hell nah!

With annoyance, I barged in my room and all that fume of irritation blew off as I witnessed Jazmine sitting on the edge of my bed and drinking a big ass bottle of alcohol. Damn...She didn't look too good too. She seemed sad... She slowly turned her head in surprise with her puffy red eyes and tears flowing out of her 'once happy' emerald eyes.

I quickly ran to my bed and sat next to her. "Jazz? You ok?"

She sniffed. "Hweeeeey...I'm sowwwwy!", she slurred as she was unable to sit up. Damn! What happened to her?! Uh-oh...she's drunk alright!

I grabbed Jazmine by the shoulders and shook her as I was trying to snap her out of her drunk mode. "Jazmine! Stop drinking! Snap out of it!" Damn...she's really gone...she thinks I'm Huey and how the fuck does she think I'm Huey? I don't have a big ass Afro!

"Hwwey, you don't find me pwetty, you dont wuv mee!...I see the way that Asian blond bimbo flirts up to...youu.", she threw me her adorable puppy eyes. What the hell is Jazmine talking about? She too fine!

"What are you talking about Jazmine", I said softly as I slowly let go of her shoulder. "You're beautiful Jazmine. You're not like all these fake-ass princesses from school. You have that eye-catching natural beauty. That's what I like about you..You keep it natural."

She smiled warmly to me with her green eyes sparkling with delight. Jazmine never looked at me that way..."Hwweeeeey! I'm sowwy fo' being mean to youuuuu! I wuuv you Hweey! I don wanna lose you! You meaan ewething to...", then she hiccuped.

Why is it that I never get the girls that I LOVE! Why?! It pisses me off! She never looked at me that way! NEVER! That's it!

"hwweey"

I turned to her in question. "Yeah Jaz?"

"If you wuv me then...then", she slowly approached her mouth to my ear giving me these pleasant but unknown feelings in my heart. "do it wit me...", I turned to her shock.

"WHAT?!"

She took my hands and got them on her boobs. "Do it wit meeeeee"

" BUT JAZ-", she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. "Pweeaase"

I blinked in astonishment to all this. "Fine", I kissed her back.

* * *

**Mowuhahahaahahahah! Cliffhanger :)! Find out on the next chapter if he's gonna do it or not :)! Until next time you guys! Sorry for the errors, I have to go to school!**


	7. Party time y'all Part II

_**Hey hey hey everyone! I'm baaaack! Sorry for the long wait, school was harassing me again with homework and tests -.-! But I'm FREE :D! Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews **__** ! It brings this little retard over here (cough*me*cough) a goofy smile and more strength to update faster! Now let's get to that chapter shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks...you dig that?**_

* * *

_Some __people stay home and sleep, me I go out at night. All seven days of the week, I live the party life._

_-Wiz Khalifa_

* * *

_**Caesar's POV**_

"Fine", I kissed her back on her soft lips.

Just as my eager mulatto friend was going to use her tongue, I slowly pulled my lips away from hers with a teasing look. "**Sike**.", I said in a kidding tone as I flicked the drunken Jazmine lightly on the forehead which surprisingly made her faint to sleep.

Chuckling in triumph, I got off of bed and reached for the closet. Tsk. Tsk. That bitch thinks that I'm gonna fall for that sick trick of hers...How dare she puttin' Jazmine in her twisted plan. I brutally slid my closet doors apart, revealing the growling Mitsuki clenching on her recording camera with her lost-lookin'...more like stupid-lookin'… hoe friend right by her side; Brittany.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Mitsuki, I ain't stupid! I knew you planned all this!", I stated as I pointed towards the sleepy mulatto beauty. "I quickly figured it out as soon as Jazmine said that she wanna sleep with me!"

With one of her eyebrows twitching uncontrollably, she stepped out of the closet with little dignity.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Ceaz?", she stuttered, failing miserably at the attempt of acting innocent. "M-me...and Bibi here...", she gestured to her brunette haired partner that was still sitting in my closet looking as lost as ever. I still don't get how Mitsuki is still friends with her; she's stupider than Riley and that's something. "We were just looking for my diamond encrusted earrings in your closet with the help of our camera...right Bibi?" Pfft...that's a goddamn lie!

Brittany immediately got up from the ground and walked out of the closet with confusion written all over her abusive-crayola face (what? The girl uses too much make-up...). "But Mimi! Weren't we supposed to videotape Jazmine doing it with Caesar? I mean, remember when Jazmine ran to the bar, crying because she had an argument with Huey? Well, we secretly placed a dose of your Sakkuku potion in her drink to get her super-duper drunk and stupid! We even placed her in this exact room so that we'd catch her on action with Caesar after he'd waltz up in here. You even said that the plan is perfect since Caesar has a HUGE crush on Jazmine..", she expressed all that in her bubbly tone. That...that HOE! She's the most conceited bitch I've ever KNOW!

The supposed 'Mimi' face-palmed herself, in loss of hope into reviving her plan. Her hoe friend is stupid...Yea, she got the body (she probably ain't that bad to fuck with. Just put a paper bag over her head and you'll be fine) but she ain't got the brain. That's fo' sure...

"What?", Brittany waved her arms in confusion; still not getting the fact that she just exposed her plan...until now. "**OH**...sorry Mimi...", she oh'ed dumbly an apology, once again, getting Mitsuki another face-palm in disbelief to her stupidity. Oh, it's now that she realizes that she just exposed her plan...she 'real stupid.

Growling quietly in anger, the furious Japanese bitch held her finger towards the door, signalling Brittany to get her ass outta here. Haha, Mitsuki's mad as hell! Haha, too funny to see that!

Brittany came close to Mitsuki, invading her personal space. "Are you su-"

"Just leave", she ordered very slowly with venom. Without another word, the stupid hoe left with obedience, leaving me, Mitsuki and the sleeping Jazmine in the room.

Mitsuki immediately went from anger to fury and threw daggers at me. Pfft...I ain't scared of her.

"U mad bro?", I joked, knowing damn well that'll push her to her limit.

"Shut up Caesar!" she groaned furiously. "How could this plan have failed?! I calculated everything from top to bottom! I added enough Sakkuku potion in her drink for half-breed to get drunk! How did you even know that it was me who planned all this? How did you know I was hiding in your closet?"

"Cuz...", I trailed off with my victorious smirk.

"_Cuz_ what dammit?", she hissed sinfully.

"Cuz I'm the BOSS. And you ain't. Now get outta my room! And Mitsuki...", I grabbed her harshly by the arm with seriousness radiating through my eyes. "Don't ever try to hurt my friends again...especially Jazmine."

Surprisingly, instead of receiving a bitch-slap or some harsh come-backs , I received a stare...but it ain't Mitsuki's usual witch stare. Her brown eyes(this time, it ain't contacts) were...human-like. They were filled with warmth and softness; the kind of qualities that I haven't seen from her in a _long_ time. And dare I say it, she looked...cute. Mitsuki was no stranger to me; we met a long time ago when we were little kids. Y'all probably wonderin' how we met...well, it's a long story.

Aside from that subject; we've been standing like this for countless seconds which felt like eternal minutes in my opinion. We've only been staring at each other; as if we were exchanging messages through our heads.

"I repeat, don't ever try to hurt my friends again..." I repeated clearly, breaking the silence. "Especially Jazmine..."

"I'm sorry Caesar but I don't think I can do that..." she softly said in such velvety, smooth tone that just gives you that angelic touch to your hear-

WOWOWOW!

This is Mitsuki that I'm talking about! The school bitch her'! Damn, I think she also putted some of her weird Japanese shit through my tropical cocktail.

I immediately tried pushing her out of my room. "Get outta here!"

Clicking her tongue negatively, she slapped my hands away from her and marched out of the room...Thank-you! Now I can breathe in peace and clear my mind. I turned around and my eyes landed on Jazmine who slept peacefully in my bed as if nothing just happened.

_Hehe...she too damn cute!_

How could I take advantage of that cutie over there? Even though I've been known in New York fo' being a heartbreaker, a player,...(I could actually go on...); my heart's just tellin' me to not hurt her...Hmm. She's one different girl.

Out of nowhere, heat was brought upon my cheeks as the memory of the strawberry-blond haired beauty making me grasp her boobs flashed through my mind. Now thanks to my thoughts, my pants are feelin' tight. Damn...I think I need to grab some joint outside...to calm my..._friend_ down. Yea, that's a good idea. One joint should do the trick...

Before I left the area, I took one last glance at Jazmine with her sleeping position. She was in a curled position with her wild hair going everywhere...Even from the door, I could still see her black leather shorts hugging her curving hips and her red chiffon shirt showing a bit her boobs...

_**Dammmnnn.**_ Ok. On second thought, maybe two or three joints should help calm down my _hard _friend...

* * *

**_Cindy's POV_**

"Damn...you's one wild nigga. You know that?", I cooed dazedly to my boyfriend as we stepped out of the bathroom from our _'zipper problem'_.

"And I bet 'chu likin' dat...Don't you?", he mentioned in his sexy tone that just drives me crazy. I giggled flirtatiously. This nigga's too cute! And by the way, we didn't do it if y'all wonderin'...we just made out and talked about...stuff. Hihihi.

Just as we reached the dance-floor, we started doin' our thang, y'know like some dancin', some drinkin' and some socializin'. Technically, we were being ourselves and having some fun. But I immediately stopped doin' my thang when I heard...heaven...

_**Jus Gimme the light**_

Hell to the yeah! That's my song dawg! Sean Paul is the man dawg! I immediately grabbed the confused Riley along to the middle of the dance-floor.

**_yea yeah_**

Even though Riley was not getting what was going on, I got in front of him and placed two of his hands on my hips.

"Cindy, what'chu doin?", he asked, being oblivious to my need of sum groove on.

_**yo yo**_

"Nigga, just get yo' groove on ready.", I lightly snapped in amusement.

**_sean paul_**

Riley sucked on his teeth and tightened his grip on my hips. Dis nigga betta shut up and dance with me..Now let's get down to the beat.

_**Jus gimme the ligh**_  
_**and pass the dro**_  
_**Bust another bottle of moe**_  
_**Gal dem in a me sight**_  
_**and I gots o know **_  
_**Which one is gonna catch my flow**_  
_**Causle i'm in a the vibes **_  
_**and i got my dough**_  
_**Bust another botte of moe**_  
_**Gurl dem lookin hype**_  
_**and i gots to know**_

I naturally gotten in the flow the music and I started dancing to the beat, letting my hips move to it. Ouh ..This brings back so much fun memories of the old days when we'd always listen to old school songs. Nowadays, everybody's just listenin' to shitty techno songs._**  
**_

_**Could I be your protector**_  
_**your buff in every sector**_  
_**Everyman around dem **_  
_**wanna turn your inspector**_  
_**but u no let them sweat ya**_  
_**No grill you with no lecture**_  
_**But dem power drill **_  
_**or dem feul injector**_  
_**Dem a infector**_  
_**Disease collector**_  
_**Nuff of dem a gon on**_  
_**like dem wan come wreck ya**_  
_**Done out the part**_  
_**where you got in your center**_  
_**But u know **_  
_**u dont let themn guy affect ya**_

I twerked with Riley, feeling his bucking-ham getting hard. Oh yea, Cindy's tha mothafuckin' boss! _**  
**_

_**Jus gimme the ligh**_  
_**and pass the dro**_  
_**Bust another bottle of moe**_  
_**Gal dem in a me sight**_  
_**and I gots o know **_  
_**Which one is gonna catch my flow**_  
_**Causle i'm in a the vibes **_  
_**and i got my dough**_  
_**Bust another botte of moe**_  
_**Gurl dem lookin hype**_  
_**and i gots to know**_

I continued grindin' on my boy intensively. Ouuff...it really is gettin' hot in this place! _**  
**_

**_One / Two / Three / Four / Five of them_**  
**_Situation gettinh really live again_**  
**_Girl dem wanna Fi hang out with_**  
**_The players and the riders de_**  
**_Beside of them and dem say_**  
**_Dem tired of the liars_**  
**_Dem friars and connivers _**  
**_will never get inseide of dem_**  
**_Dem clyder dem_**  
**_Especially the money hider dem_**  
**_Watchie watchie girl bout dem_**  
**_A try fi make bride of dem_**  
**_Denied again _**  
**_some of them move like a spiderman_**  
**_Girl dem say nah _**  
**_open wide again_**

As I continued swaying my hips on Riley's pelvis, Riley started whispering 'stuff' to my ears, bringing some heat on my cheeks. I could feel his warm breath touching my neck which brought me intensifying feelings. Daayuuum! Okok, this bitch needs some Jack Daniel's to calm down or else I'm gonna be wettin' my fountai-...neva' mind...I'll just go right ahead and get that goddamn drink already! Damn, I've been hangin' out too much with Jazmine and her perverted mind.

"baby, lemme get sum drink to cool down", I hushed sensually to his ears.

"Aight baby", he hushed back with a satisfied smirk. Huff...he just happy cuz he was feelin' my ass up on him.

I walked out of the dance-floor and reached to the bar with my thirst of alcohol killing me right now. I haven't gotten a drink of alcohol yet and it's killing the fuck outta me!

"Yo bartender! Get this boss her' sum Jack Daniel's! I'm thirsty as a mothafucka!", I waved thirstily to the bartender. "I want my goddamn drink her'! Is it hard for a white thug rit' here to get her goddamn Jack Daniel's! Shoot, I would've kicked yo' behi-"

"H-here's your _'goddamn'_ drink..", he angrily tossed the drink across the counter to me. He carried this angry face, as if he was gonna crack at this very moment. "Damn, I'm not paid enough to bare with these stupid, drunk ninkapoops!", he muttered with hatred along with his thick British accent as he tried hard to hold on to his anger.

_Damn, all I wanted was a drink...sheesh, impatient butlers these days..._

Ignoring the adult, I happily sipped the alcohol, feeling the burning sensation dripping down through my throat and I sighed heavenly with a satisfied smirk as I finished my beverage. "damn...I think I just saw heaven", I ooh'ed dreamily, enjoying the burning aftertaste.

"Damn, the drink's that good huh?"

Hearing that sentence, I instinctively turned my head to the right and found this good-looking nigga smirk smugly to me. I returned a smile to him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm diggin' it!", I replied back to him.

"What's your name?"

"My Momma told me to neva' talk to strangers y'know?", I threw another cocky smile to the boy. "I just go by C-Merph. And you?"

"Just call me C"

I arched one of my eyebrow to his name...How come he ain't tellin' me his name? What, his mother gave him a girl name or something? Shaking off those thoughts out of my head, I turned around for a quick second to grab another drink of some Jack Daniel's until C's mysterious sentence traveled through my ears.

_"Welcome to Wood**hell** where secrets will be revealed..."_

As soon as I turned back around to talk to the boy again, he was gone. I swear to God, he was right her'a moment ago! And what did he meant by his gay ass sentence; _'Welcome to Wood**hell** where secrets will be revealed...'_

I spotted Huey in the bar, waiting for his drink... Yah! I bet he saw the nigga too! "Yo Huey, you saw him right?! Right? He was right beside me with his weird ass sentence. You believe me, right? I ain't crazy! Cindy McPhearson ain't and will neva' be crazy!", I poked Huey constantly on the shoulder, receiving a dark scowl from him.

"..."

"..."

"Statistically speaking, you already are."

Ignoring Huey's harsh sentence, I couldn't help but felt my intuition detecting something off about this 'C' dude...maybe it's just me. Carelessly shrugging to those thoughts, I got back to my happy drinking. But I couldn't ignore this dark, heart-stabbing feeling that's telling me that something _bad_ will happen later...

* * *

_**Huey's POV**_

"Another glass of water please!", I demanded to the bartender as I slammed my empty cup to the bar. "I said I want some goddamn water!"

The bartender grabbed my cup and threw a menacing glare at me. What? He's never seen a black revolutionist drinking water before?

After a second of silence, the bar worker nodded his head a yes. "Yes, coming right up", he hissed, trying to retain himself from doing anything rash...He better. I still have my kantana with me. And it's sharp as it ever could be...

I was presently at the bar, trying to clear my head. Why did I come to this party? Look at everyone dancing around without any goddamn sense to some horrible music. Again, why did I come to this party? Oh yeah...for Jazmine. I didn't want anything to happen to her so I came right away. And look what I ended up finding in this party; a horny nigga that was about to grind to my girl..erm...**I MEAN**...to Jazmine.

I winced a bit to the thought, replaying our recent argument back at the dance floor.

**Flashback-(still Huey's POV)**

_**"Yeah...Princess here didn't get what she wanted from her mommy and daddy...aww...", I spat with mean sarcasm.**_

_**"You know what Huey...you can just go fuck yourself!"**_

_**End of Flashback-(still Huey's POV)**_

Maybe I was a bit harsh to Jazmine. I breathed heavily in defeat. Fine, I'll go apologize to Jazmine right now. Urgh...I hate apologizing to people...

Just as I was getting up from my seat, a group of four giggly girls from school showed up out of nowhere and blocked my passage. Annoyance settle through the air around the five of us.

I sighed in tiresome to this nonsense. Not them again. These girls are members of some fan-club that they created, which is called 'Huey and Riley Love'. They are obsessed about us ever since we stepped foot on Woodcrest Academy. And they're creepy as hell! Once, I found one of their stories about me and Riley in their notebooks...and lemme tell you, it was NASTY AND WRONG IN SO MANY LEVELS! Twitching disgustedly to the memory of one of the fan-girls' life-scarring stories; one question popped out of my mind.

_What could they possibly want with me now in this party?!_

"Huey, Huey!", one of the girls chirped in delight while the others jumped in excitement.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I was trying to walk past the group of fan-girls. "Can't. Now may you excuse me, I have to-"

Just when I was going escape, one of the girls grabbed my arm and dragged my body back to my previous seat. For petite girls, they sure do have strength….

My scowl deepened as I came face to face with them. "What is it?", I asked impatiently.

All of the girls giggled with redness on their face. "We want to know what's your vision abou-"

Without letting them finish, I scowled bluntly, "Vision? What do you want to know about my vision? My vision would turn your world upside down, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you. Now ask yourself, are **YOU** ready to see that vision?"

Every one of the girls from school gulped in fear with bug-eyes. "We just wanted to know what's your vision about the party."

Oh…

"Oh…my bad", I apologized carelessly but the teens ran away as fast as they could to who knows where. I shrugged my shoulders, not caring if they found me scary and weird.

Now where's Jazmine…I'll text her.

I whipped my Blackberry out of my pocket and messaged her right away.

_**Huey: Where are you?**_

…She's taking forever. Why isn't she messaging me back? After 30 minutes passed which for me felt like hours, I finally received a message from Jazmine. For some reason, I felt relieved.

_**Jazmine: Who r uuuuuu o.O?**_

I sucked on my teeth to her behavior. She forgot again to write my name in her contacts again, did she? I told her to not only put everyone's numbers but to also write their names but _no_, she was too _lazy _to do it.

_**Huey: Jazmine stop kidding. It's me, Huey. Huey Freeman.**_

_**Jazmine: Oooooooooooooooooooh...gimme your lollipop...a biiiiiiig one ^^ !**_

...No comment.

_**Huey: Where are you?**_

_**Jazmine: In sum bedroom upstairs...whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?**_

Wait? What the HELL is she doing in a bedroom?! I quickly grabbed my kantana from my backpack and left off to the 3rd floor. Just when I reached for the stairs, I felt a buzz from my Blackberry so I instinctively grabbed again my phone. My eyes popped out of my sockets when I checked Jazmine's message. Yeah, the girl's drunk alright.

_**Jazmine: I wanna ride on ur disco stick...hehehehehheheheheh! Mwouahahahaha I'm Barney the purple dinosaur! Ur purple monster! Mouwahaha! **_

_Note to Self: Don't let Jazmine drink again..._

I carried on to my stair climbing_._

* * *

_Let's drink to get drunk  
and tell each other everything  
for a drunken mind speaks a sober heart._

_-Unknown._

* * *

**_Huey's POV_**

Oh dear...I was beyond speechless from what I'm presently witnessing. I grabbed the bridge of my nose and shook my head in disappointment to this. I finally found Jazmine and now, I wish that I haven't. At first, I found her sleeping peacefully on the bedroom furniture but them she just sprung awake and started dancing randomly. I was presently seeing her doing the booty dance on top of a bed...Awkward...

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!", she cheered right before she fell on the mattress. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!", she raised her arms up in the air.

Damn...is she really that drunk? I walked casually to her side and held a number in front of her with my hand. Now this should tell me how drunk she really is...

"Jazmine, how many fingers am I holding?", I asked bluntly.

"2", she answered dazedly while trying hard to keep her eyes on my hand.

"No."

"4"

"No"

"6"

"No...wait! That's impossible...I'm only using _ONE_ hand!"

"Euuuh...", she trailed off, thinking hard of finding the answer. "Teletubbies?"

"Jazmine. It's 1."

"_OH_!"

I face-palmed myself in disbelief. Yeah, she's really drunk...Now what the fuck am I suppose to do with her like this? If it was Riley, then I would have smacked the shi-

"Huey"

"Yes?", I answered back to the drunken teenager with my deadpanned face.

"Are you mad at me?", she slurred as she placed a strand of her strawberry blond hair behind her ear. I blinked in surprise to her sudden question.

"Euh no."

For some reason, her eyes were glued to the bed, as if she was purposely avoiding my gaze. "I'm glad because I don't want Hwey to get mad at me. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about me not going to the party."

Damn...I'm sorry but the way she pronounced my name back there was too...dare I say it...adorable. I felt heat crawling up on my cheeks. I sighed in tiresome and took a seat beside Jazmine.

"Look Jazmine, I'm sorry for being rude to you back there at the dance-floor. I was just mainly pissed off at the fact that you went to Caesar's party. I just...didn't want...you to talk to any..g-guys", I murmured that last sentence with my best indistinct voice but unfortunately, Jazmine heard me very clearly. She started giggling uncontrollably.

"Who would have thought our favorite revolutionist would be jealous?", she smiled mockingly to me.

See!? That's why I don't apologize! Now she's mocking me...I sucked on my teeth and scowled. "Last time I'm apologizing.."

" No, no! I accept your apology. My bad, I'm just not used to you actually...apologizing." In spurts of giggles, she patted my back. "I accept your apology.", after that slurred sentence, my childhood friend fell right back to sleep.

I blinked in astonishment to how quick she accepted my apology. Over the years, I'd always make her cry by telling her the hateful truths about the dark world that we both live in. Back then, I didn't really care if she cried...until now, when I realized that my comment about her parents' divorce back at the dance-floor was hurtful.

Jazmine indeed suffered with her Mom's reputation of being the biggest slut in Woodcrest. It was due to Sarah's whoring that caused her divorce with Tom. Everyone from the neighborhood knew about that and it certainly did not help the situation. Jazmine would get bullied in middle school for being Sarah's daughter, people would push her to the shadows without hesitation. Heck! There was even that time a 16 years old boy tried to rape her! And she was only 13 years old! Ugh, it makes me so mad that someone would do that to her! But unexpectedly, after that dark day, Jazmine quickly recovered from that tragedy and stepped foot out of her residence with her bubbly, happy smile that she'd always carry but I knew something was off about it...it was fake. It was to camouflage all the pain she harbored. She never became the same ever since...

I took a glimpse of her quiet sleepy self. Little blush appeared on her smooth butterscotch face at each time she'd escape little breaths with her thick curly hair that would bounce at each moment. In her peaceful sleep, she smiled...a real smile. Not her usual 'I'm-a-bad-ass' smile but her sincere, sweet old Jazmine smile. I'm just glad that I get to see her old self.

Just as the atmosphere around us got peaceful, I heard police sirens coming in this mansion's way from the window. Oh-uh. I better get the others and get outta here... I grabbed Jazmine in bridal style (which wasn't hard since she's light as a feather) and left off to find the others...

* * *

_**Riley's POV**_

"Nigga, you stepped on my shoes!", I screamed with rage to the stupid raggedy-ass nigga. I was minding my own business wit' my gurl on the dance-floor. Y'know doin some dancing, until this Chris Brown wannabe ass nigga stepped on my shoes! MY JORDANS! My babies!

"L-look bro, it was an accident...I'm sorry...", he was apologizing with worry as he placed his hands in the air, gesturing to calm down when it's just _FUCKIN'_ boosting up my anger.

"Nigga put yo' hands back down. Didn't yo' mama teach ya' to neva' put yo' hands on a nigga who's talking...'specially real Gs like Young Reezy, **_ME_**!...no homo", I spat with aggressiveness as his face changed from worried to offended.

"Excuse me? Don't put my mother in this!", we were getting to each other's face in an intimidating way...no homo.

Everyone on the dance-floor cheered our names out (mostly mines...hehe..) with full enthusiasm demanding for the fight to erupt. Their eyes filled with awe and excitement were all locked on us, waiting for the show to commence. Just when we were getting in our fighting stance, Huey ran between us with...an unconscious Jazmine in his arms..._the fuck? _I turned to check the crowd's reaction and they carried the same one as me...confusion.

"Yo...nigga wit' tha big ass afro who needs a fuckin' haircut...why you got a sleepy Jazmine in yo' arms?", I complained at the same time as I threw my hands up in the air in confusion.

Huey did his usual sigh with his trademark eye-roll. "You guys, the police is coming! We gotta get outta here! NOW!"

Cue the crickets.

The basement went silent. No one spoke and just continued staring at my brother in a bored demeanor. Hehe, as usual, nobody ain't listenin' to dat foo'! I bet he only sayin' that cuz' Imma 'bout to kick this nigga's ugly ass..

Huey growled angrily to me, giving me the chills.

"Yo Afro Samurai wannabe! get' yo ass outta way!", a nigga screamed, demanding for the fight to proceed...

oh wait!

It was me who screamed that sentence.

Hehe..

Anyway, I made a run for the Chris Brown wannabe with my fist traveling through the cold air, ready to give him a punch to the cheeks until I heard...the popo's siren! AH SHIT! Huey ain't lyin'! He was right!

I stopped my action and faced to the worried crowd. "YO! THE POPO'S COMIN'! RUN FO' YO' LIFE! YOLO NIGGAS!"

Everyone made a run for it! Chairs were broken, glasses were shattered, girls were screaming, people were running to the exit (is it me or does this remind of that American Pie movie I saw not too long ago). Through the troubled mob, I was looking fo' Cindy to get our asses outta here quick but I stopped my tracks as I noticed that she was drinking up all of the bar's boos while trying to retain herself from falling.

"Cindy, wat tha fuck are you doin'?! This ain't tha time!", I shook her by the shoulders, trying to snap her out of her drunk mode. Ah man! She drunk as hell.

"Heheeheh", the blonde Caucasian slurred a laugh while having difficulty to stand up straight.

Escaping a tiresome sigh (Oh great, I'm becomin' like my gay ass brotha), I picked up Cindy in bridal style and made a run for the main entrance of this mansion. Just as I reached for the main entrance thanks to the stairs, people were bustling out of Caesar's place to avoid getting in trouble with the popo. Oh great, now how tha fuck am I suppose to get to the door with this big ass crowd huh? Oh wait! A light bulb light on top of my head as I got an idea to get the entrance cleared up for our leave.

While carrying my girl, I pointed to the very opposite direction at the same time as I gasped in shock. "LOOK ER'BODY! PARIS HILTON IS IN THE BATHROOM HAVING SEX WITH HUEY!", I lied with fake shock.

Everyone automatically turned to me with bug eyes, losing focus on leaving the area. Yeah er'body! My plan's workin'! Er'body left off to the bathroom, gearing up all their photo electronics. Hehe, idiots. Still carrying Cindy, I left Caesar's place in success. One thought came in my mind as I continued running down the streets to my place.

_Young Reezy's untouchable! Mwouahaha!_

* * *

**_?'s POV_**

I was standing on top of a tree's branch as I just witnessed Riley Freeman running down in the streets with Cindy Mcphearson in his arms. My green eyes twinkled and my brownish red long hair swayed to the late night breeze as I continued observing the African American's behavior. Uhm...This boy sure is crazy...just like his mother. I chuckled silently to my thoughts. One day, you and your brother will see me again...

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAAH FINALLY! I'M DONE! Did you guys know that it took me about 3 weeks to do this chapter because of homeworks, tests, family problems and my annoying fever! Ughh...but I survived :D! Now I bet you guys were confused with C's sentence and this ?'s POV. Well remember all their words along with the other mysterious stuff you'll encounter in future chapters cuz' later on, you'll understand the puzzle :3. Oh! And I drew Jazmine, Cindy and Zonnique :D! So just go to my profile to find the links to check to my drawings :)! Remember to leave your reviews :)! See y'all later :)!**_


	8. Normal Day right?

**_A/N:_**

**_Me: Wassup everyone :D! As you're probably guessing, I've made another chapter :))))! And since I'm always busy with school, I got myself an assistant to start the chapter! And my assistant is ...Tom DuBois! Come on out you!  
_**

**_Tom: (lightly slaps my shoulder in amusement) Aww...you shouldn't have Joice!  
_**

**_Me: Yah...about that...I intentionally didn't want you as my assistant but it's just everybody's already used for the next few chapters...(giggles nervously to break the awkward air)_****_  
_**

**_Tom: Oh...(starts sniffing, on the urge of being in tears)  
_**

**_Me: Anyway, so everyone, before I start the chapter, I officially decided to put pervy parts in this story but it ain't gonna be now..^^hehe!  
_**

**_Tom: (gasps in horror)Wait...w-will my baby Jazmine be part..o-of your sick plan?!  
_**

**_Me: (purposely avoids Tom's gaze) oh look at the time! Remember peeps, I don't own Boondocks nor BlackBerry nor Birthday Song ! Bye! (runs away from Tom like a hooligan)  
_**

**_Tom: You didn't answer my question Joice! (runs after me with great speed)  
_**

* * *

_The world's not a very comfortable place if you have a nightmare to face._

_-Tommy Lee Jones_

* * *

_**Cindy's POV**_

_The sky was grey and musk filled the cold night air. While running, I stared up to the infinite scarlet sky and tried looking for the moon, but it's face was no where to be seen. Dark clouds filled the night, and all I could see was a bat fluttering by on this spooky night. _

_I am all alone. _

_My long blond hair flew through the cold dead air of Chicago's memorial cemetery as I continued running with fear navigating through my veins. The cemetery had no end. The more I ran, the more I was losing hope of finding a near exit out of this situation. _

_My breathing became harder as I continued running for my dear life through this land where people rested peacefully in tranquility. _

_Run, Run, Run._

_Those where the only words that came through my mind at the moment. I could hear footsteps from behind getting closer and closer. I sped up, not wanting to get caught by **HIM**. Tears were welling up in my eyes, ready to be freed but I fought the urge and proceeded to my hustling. By accident, I stumbled on an unnoticeable tree root that laid upon the hard soil of the cemetery. I clumsily fell and one of my petite legs got bruised. _

_Damn._

_As I silently slipped a curse out of my 5 years old mouth, the dark figure that I was trying to flee from, came before my innocent scared eyes with his demonic smirk. I gulped in fright to him. His eyes were sinfully looking at me...clearly hungry for my purity. He started unbuckling his belt while escaping some dark chuckles. I couldn't help but let a fearsome shriek sprung out of my lips with sadness overtaking my blue eyes._

**_"DADDY! MOMMY! HELP ME!"_**

I immediately opened my blue frightened eyes awake and sat up in bed at the same time as I was catching some breaths. I urgently observed the surroundings while taking a deep breath. Relief took over my body as I noticed the familiar furnitures of my bedroom.

_Oh. Another nightmare...why does it keep haunting me after all these years? Those dark times are over!_

I stared in blank and clutched angrily onto my blanket.

_I recovered from that dark time...how come it keeps haunting me?!_

My train of thoughts crashed as the door flew open, revealing the smiling Carlotta holding a spatula and wearing a cooking apron.

"Morning _Cindy_!", she sang happily as she skipped to the bedroom curtains. "Today is _Monday_!" She pulled the curtains apart, exposing sunlight to my now-blind eyes. "I made you eggs n' bacon! Extra crispy, just like the way you want it!", she added with glee.

Gah! Sunlight! Ahhh! Why da fuck is she happy all of a sudden?! She's usually calm!

"Gaah, sunlight", I shrieked negatively as I blocked the light from my face with my hand. "And why you happy like this? I hate it when you's happy!"

Carlotta lightly pushed my arm in amusement. "Oh..stop it Cindy! I'm happy because I got a **_DATE_**!", she started cheering and headed straight for the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes in irritation. Oh come on? She still doing her Facebook dating shit? Carlotta has been single for more than 6 years which is quite a surprise for me since she got the boobs, the ass and the brain. Like seriously...I'd tap dat ass if I was a nigga...

No homo...

Anywaaaay, she meets strangers online and meets up with 'em in a restaurant...kinda like a blind date. But it neva' turns out good! She either meets weirdos, psychos or niggas who ain't niggas...literally! I just can't believe that she still doin' that shit afta' what she had been going through.

Deep into thoughts, I got out of bed and started heading straight for the kitchen. But as I was walking in the hallway, I randomly started thinking through all the events that happened a few weeks ago. Like that party that Caez threw.

That party was off-the-chain! I was flirtin' with my boo, dancin' till' I couldn't feel my legs, I was socializin' and makin' friends and drank a hell lotta boos! Ouuf, I even remembered waking up in my fake cousins' apartment with a big ass migraine...that was one hell of a hangover. That reminds me! I should thank Riley fo' bringin' me back home! It was also the day that Zonnique started dating Hiro after their 'lil'' dancing. I knew they was gonna date! But Jazmine and Huey should just date each other! Dang it! Progress was supposed to happen between the duo at the party but apparently cuz of a brutal argument, it didn't happen. Surprisingly after the party, they talked to each other as if the fight had never happened. They's one jacked up couple **_AHEM_ **I mean soon-to-be couple(come on? It's obvious that they're gonna end up together).

Just as I finished analyzing mentally the numerous events from the party, I found myself in the kitchen, standing in front of the horrific scene. Carlotta was happily cooking bacon and eggs with a big ass lovey-dovey smile and Zonnique wearing her school uniforms, was sitting in the table and stuffing her face with pancakes.

I scratched my head in confusion to the peaceful scene...

That's weird? Today, the morning is awfully quiet...too quiet. Usually when I wake up, I find both of 'em either fighting or laughing their asses off while watching Maury or Jerry Springer. Ok? What the fuck is going on...

"Why you both quiet like this? This ain't normal...", I started speaking, willing to break the abnormal peacefulness.

Zonnique stopped eating like a pig and turned softly to me. She carried a serious face.

OK this is scaring me. Zonnique is neva' serious...**NEVA'** I tell ya!

"Euuh...hehe...", she was scratching her neck and giggling nervously which awfully reminds me of my Mom and Johnny when they are hiding something from m-**wait**! I bet Zonnique is hiding sum'thang from me!

"Guess what Cin? We're not gonna be three in this apartment anymore..h-hehe..", she continued speaking as she got up from her chair and went for the garbage to throw away her pancakes.

Ok...so...

"Ok...so...?", I spoke carelessly, not getting the situation. "Who's comin' in yo' crib?"

Both of the Itzel sisters trailed off, "Euuh..."

"Well...there's my Mom and Dad...", Zonnique mentioned with a worried smile as she threw the rest of the food in the garbage. Ok...That's all? I don't mind Zonnique and Carlotta's parents. They are nice with me and plus I'm very close with them since they're very close with my Mom so no biggie.

She finally opened her mouth, "And...there's also.." Zonnique walked close to me and whispered to my ears the name of the last person I wanted to hear. Why...why that person?! Why?

I did the unthinkable...I dropped to the ground on my knees with my eyes glaring to the ceiling and my arms up in the air. "**_NO!_**"

* * *

**_Jazmine's POV_**

**_Zonnique: Can't walk with you to school today...Carl will drive me and Cin' to school._**

I was presently walking on the sidewalk, getting myself to school. At the same time, I was rationally gasping to Zonnique's text which I received not too long ago.

That's weird. Carlotta never gives rides to Zonnique nor Cindy...She hates giving people rides. She claims it _'a bigger waste of expensive gas'_ . Did something happen?

I immediately texted my Dominican friend, eager to know the details.

_**Jazmine: Carl giving you guys rides...pfft...ok what happened?**__**  
**_

_**Zonnique: Cin' is screaming like those people from those cliché dramatic movies  
**_

I scrunched my face in confusion to Zonnique's text. The fuck?

_**Jazmine: TF?...she's weird..**_

5 minutes later, I finally received a text from her.

**_Zonnique: I know ^^! She's becoming like me! :')(happy tears) I'm so proud of__ her!_**

OK...

Just when I was going to text her back, a honk startled me and my focus on my cellphone just flew away. I started urgently taking glimpses of the surrounding to see where the honking came from. At first my eyes landed on a nearby house with a front yard that was filled with little kids playing with a red ball.

_No. The honking didn't come from there. But aww...the kids so cute!_

My head turned to the left and a cat licking itself was standing before my curious green eyes.

_Mmm...The honking definitely did not come from there. But where is the honking coming fro-_

"Yo, stupid hoe! We's right her'", as soon as Riley's annoying voice infiltrated in my ears, I turned my head intuitively. Relief took over my body as I saw Huey with Riley in his red and black Lamborghini that was parked at the other side of the street. Huey was carrying his usual bored demeanor and Riley was holding his tough thug one...I sighed happily to the scene.

Huey being his usual boring self and Riley being his wannabe thug self...Ah, just like old times.

After crossing the street, I got in their vehicle and the Freeman bros' vehicle roared back to life. While Huey drove, Riley randomly slapped his big brother upside the head.

Huey clicked his tongue in annoyed matter. "Riley, why'd you slap me across the head?"

"'Cuz you's always actin' gay.", Riley answered bluntly the question, finishing off his sentence with some mischievous snickers. I was secretly giggling to the cornrow-headed boy's nonsense. You gotta admit, that little rascal does have an interesting sense of humor.

Rolling his eyes in his trademark ways, Huey grunted silently to himself in light anger, while focusing on the road.

"Y'know", Riley started casually, which got my full attention. "I'm surprised you two ain't datin' each other yet since you's always hanging out togetha'."

My eyes were literally popping out of my sockets as Riley's words rang through my head. Blush blossomed on my skin.

"Pss-hh, I bet you niggas didn't kiss each other yet..", the 15 years-old added.

Seriously! Where the fuck did that topic come from? Just a moment ago, Riley was making fun of his brother and then he's talking about our personal life. This little nigga can be very...weird at times.

I secretly turned my head to steal glimpses of Huey to see how his reaction to Riley's statement. Huey still remained in his cool emotionless self and continued keeping his focus on the road. I sighed in mixture of relief and disappointment. I'm glad that Huey didn't react negatively to this with his usual mean comments but at the same time, I wanted at least a TINY sign that he has a thing for me like; a blush, his stammering words, him scratching his neck ( he scratches his neck when he gets nervous.)...I don't know... something that's positive!

Once again, my eyes turned back to plate sizes as the memory of Huey and I kissing on top of the oak tree hill flashed through my mind.

Oh my god!

The kiss that we both shared at the hill like a month ago. How could have I totally forgotten about that? I promised myself that I'd try to ask Huey about our position...Are we still best friends? Or are we more than that? So many questions with no answers. I guess it's up to me to find out!

Again, I turned casually to Huey. Unknowingly, I began embracing his blissful charms. His afro flowing through the wind. His red wine eyes glimmering brighter than usual due to the sun shining upon him. His mocha colored skin looking all perfect and smooth.

Damn, I just wanna throw Riley out of the car just so that I could shred Huey's clothes off in peace and lick him from his 8 packs (Oh, my intuition's telling me he got some. And it's never wrong.) down to his p-

**WOWOWOW** Jazmine...calm down.

Slow down tiger.

I speedily turned my head to the opposite side just to avoid Huey's charm or else I'd crack. I silently took some deep breaths to calm myself down.

Ok, it's official. I need to know where our position is...I can't take it anymore baring this dude's sexiness. But how how **_how_** am I gonna do that?! Think Jazmine! Think!

"Jazmine"

Huey's bored tone flowed through my ears like music. I turned to him casually and lifted one of my eyebrows in question...

For a minute there, I sounded like Huey...

ANYWAY...

His hard demeanor softened a bit as he faced me. "After school, I have loads of homework to do, you wanna come over?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!", I chirped repeatedly with delight.

"Good", the afro beauty added coolly as he resumed driving the three of us to school.

_Perfect. This will be a great opportunity to ask him about our position..._

I quietly smiled to the thought.

"Ey, look at you tryin' to get Jaz' big ass!", Riley cheered with a couple of snickers, breaking the peaceful moment. Huey grunted in annoyance as I sank in my seat, trying to hide my deep crimson blush. Out of nowhere the thug wannabe started singing 2 Chainz' Birthday Song but in his _'so-called'_ funny version that made my jaw drop in pure shock.

**_All Huey want for his birthday is a big booty hoe_**

**_All Huey want for his birthday is a big booty hoe_**

**_When he die, bury him inside Jaz' pussyho-_****_  
_**

Huey abruptly parked the car and started constantly slapping Riley upside the head. Riley groaned endlessly in pain.

"Eyyy! Huey man!-**OW**!" You's a bitch! Dat don't hurt-"

Blurring out the rest of Riley's _colorful_ words, I sank even lower in my seat, trying to hide myself from everyone's staring.

"Put yo' hands-**OW**- away from me you gay ass nigga-**OW**!"

By-passers who heard Riley's cries and Huey's slaps, stared at the three of us in WTF.

"Stop touchin' me! Someone help-**OW**-!...me! **OW**!"

Embarassed by the Freeman boys' atrocious behavior, I giggled to the scared crowd with one of my eyebrows twitching in irritation.

_Class didn't even begin yet and the boys' already causing trouble._...

* * *

**_Zonnique's POV_**

"Cin'! Run run!", I screamed to Cindy as we charged hurriedly through the Woodcrest Academy's enormous corridors to get to French class or else we're gonna be late.

The fact that hallways were filled with students who 95.5% of them are dimwitted bastards or conceited snobby bitches, did not help our situation. We had to impolitely push through many people (I didn't really mind since I hated most of the teens from this hellhole) and run with great speed as if our lives were depending on it.

Now you might be wondering why Cindy and I are late? Well, blame her for creating such a dramatic Twilight-like scene back in my apartment just because of my surprising announcement. Ugh...teenagers these days with their mood swings. I swear to god, they've been watching too much Twilight shit.

Twilight sucks.

My bad Twilight fans but I'm a hardcore Hunger Games fan.

Anyway...

At the end of the hallway, as soon as we both saw a door with the word "French class" plastered in gold, Cindy and I immediately doubled our speed and rushed to the door.

_Bingo! We're not gonna be late! We're not gonna be late!_

With no care, I swung the door open and we both took a step inside the classroom that was filled with talkative students. Seconds later, the school bell rang, indicating that class has started.

"O...M...G. We made it..", I said breathily while walking slowly in tiredness to my seat, which is located at the far end of the classroom.

"Damn! We's one lucky bitch", Cindy headed straight to her designated seat which is, unluckily, located right in front of the teacher's desk.

Monsieur Madeleine, our 1Oth grade French teacher, cleared his throat in a strict manner. Everyone in the class stopped doing their actions and hurried to their seats without making any brutal noise. As soon as they sat down on their designated spots, everybody cautiously paid attention to Monsieur Madeleine who stood in front of the whole class . The class was silent...dead silent. It was so silent that you could possibly hear everyone's heartbeat.

Damn...I hate this kind of silence.

Our French teacher is known at school for being tough on his students. He always insists on being devoted to the rules. He dislikes any mistakes on the part of us, his students. So we have to be extra cautious around him or else we're screwed. But that doesn't stop me from pranking him. Mwouahaha. Nobody scares me :)

But I still hate French Class.

Mr. Madeleine grabbed a chalk and pressed it so hard on the clean chalkboard that unnerving scratching sounds were escaped, getting all the students grimacing and growling in pain.

Dammit, this teacher is getting in my nerve.

I wickedly chuckled to myself at the thought of me pocking him observantly with a wooden stick, how an evil scientist would.

The French teacher stopped sliding the white writing object on the rough green surface and placed it elsewhere. All the students mutely sighed in relief, gladly inhaling the classroom's dead silence for once.

He turned to us with his cold blue eyes and casually hand-brushed through his blond wavy shoulder-lenght hair. I swear to God, he reminds me of that French Hetalia character but meaner and less perverted.

"Mesdames et monsieurs, today we will be starting a French project about our families. Everyone will have to make a presentation about their families with visual support such as; posters, powerpoints, and etc.", the educator explained with his thick French accent. I exhaled in disgust.

How I despise his French accent. It makes him sound all snobby and shit...Oh wait. He is snobby.

Mr. Madeleine suddenly marched to his desk to grab a poster that was still rolled up and he got back to his previous spot. "Now this is a good example of an outstanding visual support which is made...by _moi_", he stated with words rolled up in arrogance which of course, got me exhaling air in disgust. I still don't get how girls get turned on by boys with French accents.

As soon as he exposed his supposed _'work-of-art'_ to the classroom, all his students gasped indignantly (including Cindy) as I just grimaced disgustedly and turned my head in many ways to understand the poster. Cindy fell to the ground in laughter while a random boy fainted to such atrocious thing.

What the fuck is that?

The teacher arched an eyebrow in confusion so he turned the mega-size paper to see for himself what was disturbing about it and seconds later...his face turned into a deep shade of crimson. He growled angrily to the thing. And he was **REALLY MAD**! His eyes were turning all dangerous and furious, as if they were gonna shoot us lasers and I have the impression that fumes were huffing out of his elf-likes ears.

Now you all are probably wondering what was in the poster...Well, his poster was a mega-size picture of the school assistant principal giving our Monsieur Madeleine a blowjob.

First, Mr. Madeleine is married to a woman.

Second, our assistant principal is a man.

Third, _eeeewww_! Nigga, that shit's wrong.

"Damn, that is one small dick. That's about the size of a baby guinea pig", I murmured sickeningly and all the students started chuckling to my straight-forward comment which got Monsieur Madeleine throwing me a big threatening glare.

What? It's true that he got a small _'Dora-The-Anal-Explorer'_. I mean if you were there witnessing it, you'd understand my point of view.

And yes, I call penises _'Dora-The-Anal-Explorer'_.

I know, I'm not normal but at least I ain't Monsieur Madeleine.

Anyway, our _unbehaved_ French educator held a finger to me in an accusing manner. "**YOU**! Zonnica Ana Iztel!", he screamed with fury inflaming his words which gained all the scarred students' attention. "**YOU** had something to **DO** with **THIS** with Cindy McPhearson! I BET!"

His accusations made Cindy stop laughing right away. My blond childhood friend got up from the floor and eyed all up and down on the teacher in disbelief. "Excuse me teacha'?!", she bobbed her head with that ghetto pizazz.

Dang. He made her mad. He's screwed. I should make a mental note to plan a funeral for the dude.

"We ain't the one doin' the poster! It ain't our fault yo ass gets screwed ever'night behind yo' wifes back.", Cindy sassed with flare, leaving the eye-twitching school employee madder than ever.

All the students ouh'ed in awe with their eyes not daring to blink and miss one second of the show. Unlike the students, I was smart enough to bring my iPhone so I started filming the hilarious and dramatic (kinda) scene.

_Lights, camera...Oh forget it! ACTION!_

The teacher flung colorful foreign words to the feisty Cindy. "Espèce de sale conne! Tu ne vois pas qu'à cause de toi, tous le monde sacheront mon secret. Il va apparaitre au Facebook ,Tumblr, MySpace, ..."*

A random emo kid from my class lightly elbowed by arm, getting my eyes off of the fiasco. "Yeah Sasuke number 2?"

Don't look at me like I'm crazy. The dude did have the appearance and the emo lifeless attitude of Sasuke from Naruto.

Glaring at me for a second to my Sasuke comment, he resumed to his saying. "What did the teacher said? I don't understand Spanish."

"Kid, it's French.", I corrected while carrying my deadpanned face.

He blinked. "Same shit."

Ah what a stupid kid.

Making sure that my iPhone was well filming the charade, I translated with knowledge of the foreign language. "Ok kid he said; '_You stupid fool! Don't you see that because of you, everyone will know my secret. It will show up on Facebook, Tumblr, MySpace_"

"Oh..", he simply got back to his seat, leaving me to my filming ways.

Just as the argument between the blond duo was heating up, the classroom door flew open, revealing my favorite crazy people. They happened to be Riley Freeman, Huey Freeman, Micheal Caesar, Jazmine DuBois and Hiro Otomo.

Ah! Shit is about to go down!

All the girls in Cindy and I's class started sending kisses and butterflying their eyelashes in a flirtatious way to the boys at the same time as the guys from our class groaned in raging jealousy.

The teacher stopped arguing with Cindy for a minute as he noticed my friends at the door. "What do you want?", he barked infuriatingly with his cold blue pebbles piercing through my friends' jewels.

Huey cleared his throat. " Look, we were on our way to our class until we heard that there was a commotion here so we stopped by to see what we could do to he-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" All of a sudden Riley screamed in horror, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Damn, why you screamin' like a bitch Riley?", Caesar asked as he waved one of his hand in front of Riley's horrified face.

"D-dat gay ass poster!"

All of Riley's friends' eyes landed immediately on the inappropriate poster that was held by Monsieur Madeleine. Many emotions were described throughout the gang. Caesar, Hiro and Huey were adjusting their heads in awkward positions to fully understand the poster (at the same time, they carried a disgusted grimace to the ugliness of the photo), Riley slowly fainted...

Yes, you heard me al'ight. **He fainted.**

And as for Jazmine's reaction , well let's just say it was unexpected.

"W-wait? That's suppose to be his dick? That's a fucking guinea pig.", Jazmine reacted innocently, offending the Monsieur Madeleine. "I mean, I've seen way **BETTER and BIGGER**"

Caesar and Huey's eyes immediately slid from the poster to the strawberry-blond haired teenager. I couldn't help but smirk smugly to Huey's sudden jealous attitude. But at the same time, at the pit of my stomach, I had a feeling that Caez got a huge crush on Jaz. And I've known Caesar for a long time and I know for a fact that if there's a special girl in his eyes, he'll do anything to get her. I gotta remember to discuss privately with him later about it because that may cause a problem. I resumed filming the event.

The oldest Freeman's scowl deepened. "What do you mean you've seen better? Who's the nigga?" Jazmine lifted her hands in defense to the two boys with some nervous giggles.

"Yeah Jazmine! Who the nigga that showed his cock to you?!", Caesar demanded an answer with his hidden Jamaican accent, shadowing his words.

"Huey & Caesar, calm down calm do-"

"Jazmine, where's the nigga? What's his name? He's gonna feel the wrath of my kantana", Huey mentioned as he whipped his Japanese sword out of his black backpack, giving more grip to its' hilt.

"And the wrath of my fist", Caesar threatened as he pounded his fist to his palm, ready as ever to beat the shit out of a nigga.

All the students (who are girls), drooled heavily to Caesar and Huey's dangerous, rough but sexy side.

Hey, what can I say? The two niggas are hot.

Just as the soon-to-be-couple (Hey, it's obvious that Jazmine and Huey are gonna be together!) were getting themselves in a hardcore argument, the French teacher shrieked loudly. His voice was like cats sliding their pointing nails to the hard, rough surface. Ugh! I hate his voice along his accent!

"Everyone! Get to the office now! I hate my job!", he gestured all of us (only me and my friends) to the door, basically telling us to get the fuck outta here.

Smirking proudly to the result of the filming , I tapped a few things on my cellphone for it to stop filming.

_ And that's a cut!_

* * *

_**Riley's POV**_

Damn. This ain't fair. This is all my gay-ass French teacher's fault! He fuckin' told the principal about us photo editing the poster! It ain't even us! We had nothing to do with his gay soap opera shit. Someone is framing our asses...

No homo.

Pshh...I can't believe I didn't notice his gayness. Oh lord! That was probably why he always smirkin' at me evilly. Ugh, he problably digs ridin' on black dicks!

No homo.

Anyway, it was finally the end of the day but instead of chilling at home with my PS3, I had to stay at school and clean up the whole cafeteria with Hiro, Caesar, Jazmine, Zonnique, Cindy and Huey. Ugh! Once I'm done with this shit, I'm gonna call Ed and Rummy and put our guns up in the motherfucka's ass (no homo ) who dares to frame me, YOUNG REEZY.

Hiro and Zonnique were mopping up the cafeteria's marble tiles. Jazmine and Huey were cleaning all the dining tables and Cindy and Caesar were wiping the big-ass wall-size glass window.

Oh and me? I ain't doin shit. I was sitting down on a nearby chair and checking through my notifications on Facebook with my Blackberry. Young Reezy ain't a janitor. I'm a G. A real nigga. I don't mop the floor. I don't wipe shit. I don't sweep the flo-

My current action was rudely disturbed as I felt a slap upside my head. Anger was easily boiling up in me. So I turned around to beat the shit outta the nigga that dared to slap me but I softened as Cindy stood before me with a two full garbage bags in each of her hand.

"Damn Cindy! Lemme grab those fo' you", I mumbled softly to her as I took the garbages from her. "I'll throw it out"

What? I ain't allowed to be nice to Cindy? She's my girl. I love her.

...Oh.

Don't go tellin' no'body about what I just said to you guys or else you's gonna get it!

With the garbages being held, I headed to the back door of the cafeteria and stepped outside where a big blue garbage bin was located.

But there was someone beside that garbage bin that caught my eyes.

It was a Caucasian woman. No wait!

I stepped a bit closer where the sun was properly projecting its' light on her skin, which was light shade of caramel.

Ok , she seems mixed. If it weren't for her full lips and her light light brown skin, she would've looked white. She's wearing a tight black leather leggings with black pumps, black leather jacket with a black V neck shirt. She is certainly gorgeous but there is something familiar about her but I just can't put my fingers to it. She stood there inhaling the fume of her cigar with her long brownish red and black hair that swayed to the afternoon breeze and the sun projecting its' rays to the mysterious red-head's green eyes, making the emerald color pop out more. Somehow, those eyes were also familiar...Those eyes remind me of someone else's...

Rubbing off the thought, I resumed to my job and threw the garbages nonchalantly. My instincts were telling me that the red-head woman was watching me.

I sighed in tiresome. "Ok, bitch. What'chu want with me?", I cut to the chase, not wanting to waste my time and to not make the others get worried of my whereabouts.

The mysterious lady chuckled to herself while exhaling a big ball of fume out of her full red lips. "You and Zendaiya have the exact same personality. Same eyes, same stubborn attitude, same face.."

Ok, what the fuck is this bitch talkin' about? I'ont even know her and she started to talk to me as if we's close or somethin'.

"Bitch, what'chu talkin' about?", I asked with my attitude started to reach its' limit with my back facing her since I was gonna return inside school.

"She was a wonderful mother...", she smoothly trailed off.

Same personality...same faces...same eyes...same attitude...wonderful mother...**WAIT**!

I turned around as I was expecting the mysterious lady to still stand beside the garbage bin but to my surprise, she was gone, leaving me in my lost thoughts. My eyes were filled with sorrow as a word flashed through my mind.

_Momma..._

* * *

**Me: Finally! I'm done! Ugh! I thought I'd never finish this one *.*! Ugh, I'm so tired! Tom ,do you think I nailed the chapter :)? (yawns tiredly due to the fact that it's 2 am)**

**Tom: NOO!  
**

**Me: Why?  
**

**Tom: Because you made Jazmine sound like a p-pervert!  
**

**Me: (shakes head ) Dude, that was NOTHING! OH! You should wait till' you get further in the story, you'll see how wild she is ;)**

**Tom: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (runs away in horror with tears streaming out of his eyes.)**

**Me: Ahh...what a crybaby. Anyway, please please PLEASE review :)! This was suppose to be a serious chapter but I was like : You know what! It's christmas break! I'll give them a comedy bonus chapter! I worked really hard on this chapter! And I had fun doing it to :D! So you know what to do, click on that 'review' button :D Goodnight everyone!  
**


	9. Preview of upcoming chapters :)

_Hey hey :)! You've probably been thinkin' about what the hell happened to me with this story? Well, don't worry, I'm alive and so is Rich School A.P. But lately, I've been very busy with school and social life so yeah...What can I do peeps, it's life y'know. __**BUT**__! I was able to build up a preview of chapter 8 and the chapters after that for you guys :) And I would like to thank everyone for reviewing this story and adding this story in your favorites and alerts. To be honest, I didn't expect this success of the story. This was only made for fun and to pass some time but now, I'm going to take this very seriously :3! Now on to the preview!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Boondocks!_

* * *

_Just because you're happy, it doesn't necessarily mean that everything in your universe is gonna be easy. That ain't life. _

_Where there is happiness, there is also sorrow. Now that's reality. And that's what you call...life._

_-Joice Helena_

* * *

_Jazmine's POV_

_I've been waiting for years to gain the courage to confess to Huey. I've never been able to do it...yet I've been given many MANY opportunities to do so. Heck, I'm even surprised that after many failed attempts, destiny still got my back. Huey was always by my side ever since I was 1O years old, we always get into crazy adventures together, heck we're even neighbors and yet...Now, at the age of 18 years old, I've never said to him a simple "I love you". Well, maybe not so simple in my case. Every time I'd try to talk to him about it, I'd always chicken out. Ugh, I sound like the old Jazmine right now._

_But it looks like once again, destiny is giving me another opportunity._

_Here I am, right beside Huey in the school janitor's closet with no way outta here. The lights are closed, it's freakin' hot n here and this room has little space...so little that it seems as though Huey and I are invading each other's personal space._

_The only thing that's active at the moment is my heart. I could feel the anxiousness oozing in my body as the speed of my heart increases incredibly to the thought of attempting to tell Huey...about our position, about my feelings for him._

_ My mind is telling me that I should just keep my mouth shut but my heart is telling me to tell him already. Who should I listen to? My heart or my mind?! _

_Help me..._

**_..._**

_Cindy's POV_

_Years and years have passed after that tragedy. It took years for me to recover from that event without any help. Yup, no one knows about the incident, not even Jazmine, Riley nor Zonnique. Just when I finally get freed from it and live my life like a real swaggin' thug would, these stupid reminders just HAD to come and remind me of my past. The past that I've been trying to let go. Why nightmares, why nightmares must you come and try to scare the mothafucka' out o' a nigga like dat? And I'm the type who neva' shows her fear! NEVA'!_

_I sighed in loss of hope of getting my wish, which was for my nightmares to stop reminding my ass goddammit!_

_Here I am in this lost musk-filled cemetery with no one safe to run to. The moon shined upon me as if I was in the spotlight. Fear that had been locked in my heart for a long time, sprung free from its' cage and started squirming freely inside of me. I turned worriedly to myself, checking if I'm alright until something hit me. Wait, this ain't my usual shitty school uniform._

_The fuck?! Dis ain't my usual toned 15 years old legs! Dis is tha' type o' legs fo' a 5 years old. And why am I wearin' my old blue dress. This is the dress that I wore, 1O years ago, when he..-wait._

_Oh-uh..not HI-_

_ "Cindy, you're all alone." __A very familiar cackle transmitted through my ears, giving unpleasant chills to my spine._

_Not him. Help me..._

**_..._**

_Zonnique's POV_

_Many of y'all don't know me that well. You're probably seeing me as the crazy Latina chica who just wanna go crazy or like those random people that are perfect or something, which according to the 'Huey and Riley Love' School Fan Club, would call them Mary-Sues. _

_Well, I got news for you. I ain't really perfect. Yeah, I may be famous due to my parents but what can I do mi amigos? Can't get in between my parents' success. _

_And just like a normal teenager, I live my life in normal mode. I eat, I live, I breath, I shit just like everybody else. Wait? Maybe I shouldn't have added that last part about me shitting...anyways..._

_Like normal teenagers, I do got problems. Like my parents, my privacy, my love-life with Hiro and such. But I don't know anymore if I can live my life at a normal pace again with my friends and family as I heard the principal's voice announcing something...shocking.._

_I pressed my ears on his office door to ease-drop on his conversation. His next few words just shocked me._

_"Oh hell nah", I gasped shockingly in low volume._

_Help me..._

* * *

_Ok, this is a PREVIEW (I repeat...a preview, not an actual chapter lol.) of chapter 8 and chapters after that... I guess you also call it a 'sneak peak scenes of future chapters'...Ok that's really long but whatever man lol. I just wanna show you guys that drama is coming real soon so you better buckle up your seat belts and get ready to ride in a crazy roller-coaster of life :D! Now hope y'all are satisfied ^^! See y'all next time!_


	10. Normal Day right? Part II

**_Sorry for taking forever Hehe . I've been concentrated on school and I had to handle some family issues. But overall, I'm able to give you guys a treat...another chapter ^^! Once again, I would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following my baby :') (sniff, sniff) it means a lot to me! And lately, I've had trouble updating my chapters...For some fuckin' reason, it wouldn't work. So yah, but it's finally fixed :D!_**

**_OH! And during winter break, I've been looking for sum' good Riley/Cindy, Riley/OC and Jazmine/Huey stories to read. If y'all have any suggestions for this mini afro here (it's me you guys lol!), then don't be afraid to lemme know by reviewing or PM'ing! Now let's get to that chapter :DD!_**

**_DOUBLE OH! I've made another Boondocks story called 'Adrenaline', if y'all got nothing to do or something, just click over to it, read it and possible leave me a little review :3_**

**_Anyway, NOW back to the story :D!_**

**_Disclaimer: Must I remind you all the time that I don't own Boondocks nor Sasuke from Naruto?_**

* * *

_Well, you wanna know what do I think about high school life? To be honest, I see it as a cliche movie. Popular bitches cryin' ova themselves because they just got out of a full week relationships, quarterbacks tryin to grind their dicks in their school sluts' ass, hoes gettin' prego because of some event that they claim a 'mistake'. Now don't tell me that you've never seen that in a cliche movie?_

_-Joice Helena_

* * *

**_Huey's POV_**

"Damn...", I grunted irritably as I continuously scrubbed the last row of the cafeteria table with Jazmine.

"Don't worry Huey, principal Franklin said that our punishment will only last for two months.", Jazmine assured as she wiped sweat off of her forehead and resumed to her cleaning.

"Stupid gay-ass foreign mothafucka..." Riley murmured with venom as he was angrily mopping the marble cafeteria floor not far from us.

I guess he's still pissed off about getting a punishment. I don't blame him on that.

This punishment is also annoying me. Because of Mr. Madeleine's ugly fiasco, the principal thought that we were the one exposing his secret so he gave us a punishment which was two whole months of after school cleaning duty. I'm telling you, someone is framing us! And I'm going to catch that person!

And you know what the worst part is?

I'm gonna have to be stuck with Caesar for two whole FUCKING months. Ugh...

Don't get me wrong, Caesar ain't that bad and he ain't ignorant too. It's just that all the girls (including Jazmine) think he's all that just because his Dad is a famous reggae rapper. I mean come on! He ain't Martin Luther King or Malcolm X people! And he always hangs out with Jazmine and somehow, it annoys me. Ever since she went to his house party, they've been hanging out more than usual. Like once, he gave Jazmine a box of chocolate. The girl claims it a 'friendly' gift but I deny that! The fucking box was heart-shaped! Sometimes, Jazmine can be very dense. I mean, come on! I know he's trying to flirt with her! I'm not that stupid!

And that other time, the dread-headed nigga 'accidentally' fell on top of Jazmine in Science class. He claims it an accident since his shoelaces weren't tied but I know he damn lying.

He is just lucky that I didn't carry my nunchucks.

Anyway, as soon as Jazmine and I finished the last row, Jazmine sighed in content with a relieved smile. "We're done!"

Well, what do you know? She's right. That was our last after school chore in our list. I guess I can finally go home with Jazmine and study together in PEACE.

_**WITHOUT**_ Caesar.

I turned my head around to check on how the others were doing. Hiro and Zonnique were making-out shamelessly by the corner, abandoning the dirty floors when they were suppose to mop it! I shook my head to the scene.

Hormonal teenagers these days...

I turned my head to my little brother's direction to see some progress when unsurprisingly, he didn't well mop the floor and resumed to his texting on his BlackBerry. I sighed in loss of hope.

Typical dumbass.

I turned my head to Caesar's direction and to my surprise, he well did his chores. My jaw fell in shock. I gave that nigga a big amount of chores so that he'd look bad in front of Jazmine. He actually well completed them. The large wall-size window was so well washed that its' shininess was similar as a diamond's. All the garbage cans were empty. He even managed to clean the once dirty stage area! It's now spotless.

Curses. He's too perfect.

I threw the cleaning rags into the janitor's supply cart. "Hey everyone!" Everyone's attention landed on me. "We're done for today. Let's just put our equipment in this supply chart and let's get the hell out of here.", I stated and everyone did as they were told. Mops, rags, detergents, brooms were handed in the supply hart but Riley threw his rag and instead of landing inside the cart, it landed on my Afro. I threw a glare at my troublesome brother who was snickering mischievously.

He pointed to me in a mocking manner. "Get it? Rag n' _rag_gedy-ass nigga"

My eyebrow twitched in irritation to his nonsense.

Jazmine walked over to the cart and counted all the items."OK, looks like we got everything. I'm gonna go bring this thing to the janitor's closet. "

Just as she was about to push the heavy supply cart out of the cafeteria, Caesar ran up to her with worry written all over his face.

"Yo yo Jaz! Lemme help you out!", he suggested eagerly as he also held onto the cart. "A pretty petite girl like you can't push herself too hard", he winked at Jazmine, making her laugh sheepishly with a light presence of blush on her butterscotch cheeks.

I seethed to the sight. Jazmine was supposed to laugh like that to me. We've been spending less time together because of CAESAR. I should be the one spending more time with her. Not him.

"Wait Ceaz!"

Caesar turned to Zonnique in question to her sudden sentence. "Yes Ze?"

Zonnique started giggling nervously "Eu-uh...w-we need to talk. I-I need some advice to fix my mental retardedness...", Caesar arched his eyebrow to her.

The weird mixed Latina ran to Caesar's side and grabbed his hand. "Let's go now!", she murmured and instantaneously pulled the confused New-Yorker along outside of the lunchroom, leaving behind the pouting Jazmine with the heavy supply cart.

"Ah man!", Jazmine sucked on her teeth. "Who's gonna help me out now!", she threw her hands up in the air in distress.

I sighed to her easily panicking self. "I'll help you Jazmine. Now stop whining." She humph'ed in amusement to my comment.

As soon as I got to her side, we started pushing the cart steadily out of the enormous cafeteria. We got ourselves in the endless quiet school hallway as we were on our way to the janitor's closet which was nearby the science class'.

Silence was surrounding the two of us as we continued walking casually with the moving item. I turned to the left to take snippets of Jazmine.

Jazmine's hair was in a messy bun, letting her two tresses fall beautifully, complimenting her heart-shaped head. Her green wonderland-like eyes gazed blankly at the front of the cart, being oblivious to the fact that I was observing it.

It's incredible how this girl is always beautiful no matter what.

I silently admired her beauty until an unknown bump shattered my view. I worriedly looked at the front of the cart and noticed that Jazmine and I accidentally bumped the moving object on the janitor's supply room door.

"Well, looks like we found the janitor's supply room.", Jazmine stated.

I rolled my eyes to her 'incredible' statement. "Wait a go, pointing out the obvious Jazmine."

Jazmine playfully sucked on her teeth. "You know, Zonnique is right. You're mean just like Sasuke."

Once again, I rolled my eyes to Jazmine's nonsense comment. Ever since Zonnique showed Jazmine one of her favorite mangas, Jazmine wouldn't stop reading Nariti...Narusu...or whatever. Once, she got depressed just because one of her character, Neiji Hyuuga died. Yup, Jazmine is an official manga lover.

As soon as Jazmine opened the door that led us to the supply room, I immediately brought the cart inside. Jazmine casually walked inside the room and observed its' surrounding, ignoring my need of help of bringing this heavy moving object.

After suffering with its' weight for about 10 minutes, I've finally brought the object inside. At last, we are free from this god-forsaken school...for the rest of the evening.

"Well, looks like we've brought that heavy shit inside.", Jazmine smiled in her innocent ways and patted my back.

I scoffed. "Oh please, don't act like you helped me"

Jazmine faked a frown. "Huey that's hurtful."

Rolling my eyes, I was reaching for the door to get out of the supply room along with Jazmine until...

**CLACK!**

The door mysteriously slammed in front of our face.

_The hell?_

I grabbed the doorknob and jiggled it but the door wouldn't budge. I repeatedly jiggled the doorknob.

"Damn, why is the door locked?", I grunted in irritation as I placed more force on the handle.

"Huey, maybe it's not a good idea to force too much on the handle", Jazmine warned as she softly placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Jazmine let me handle this problem. I got everything under contro-"

Before finishing my sentence, the doorknob broke and fell on the floor. I turned to Jazmine with my famous scowl.

"Hey...I warned you", Jazmine said in her famous 'I-told-you-so' tone with her hands up in defense mode. "Now what are we suppose to do?"

"Simple, we'll just call the others for help with our phones.", I shrugged nonchalantly, not finding this problem a big deal.

We both went through our pockets to get our phones but surprisingly, I couldn't find mines. That's weird? I had my phone a moment ago. I desperately rechecked my pockets for any sign of my expensive communication device which I unfortunately had no luck of finding it.

I sighed in troublesome. "Jazmine, I can't find my phone."

Hm, judging by the fact that Jazmine poured everything out of her Hello Kitty bag with worry written all over her pretty face, she also didn't find her iPhone.

"No no no...it has to be here. It's always in my bag!", Jazmine murmured as she got on her knees and dramatically looked for her beloved device in her school bag and in her pockets. "My Dad's gonna kill me.."

I sat beside her on the ground and another sigh escaped from my mouth. "Looks like we might have to spend the whole night in this crummy space."

Jazmine immediately stopped whatever she was doing and her eyes became saucers as soon as she heard my sentence.

"W-we're spending the n-night here?...A-alone?!", Jazmine stuttered very slowly. Why is Jazmine so tensed up like that?

"If this keeps up, guess so...", I shrugged carelessly, not finding this a big deal.

"O-oh" My biracial friend's face became red as a tomato. "I g-guess this will be an awkward n-night.", another stutter flowed out of her full lips.

_Indeed, this will be an awkward night._

* * *

_**Cindy's POV**_

_Dammit...dis goddamn school got er'thang but a fuckin' bed?! Dat's just messed up man!_

I roamed through the quiet school corridors to find at least a room with a BED. At this time of hour, I should be helping my friends with the after school cleaning duty but y'know me...I don't do cleaning. So I ditched them at the cafeteria and here I am in this big ass school hallways, in search of a fuckin' bed. I needed to catch up on my sleep since I haven't been gettin' any ever since I started going to Woodcrest Academy. It's cuz of these bad memories that keeps popping up in my sleep. God...is it hard to forget about the past and move on?

I continued searching until my eyes of fatigue landed on a room that's got a fuckin' bed...

The school infirmary room! Why didn't I think o' dat?!

Slapping myself on the forehead for not discovery this room, I quietly barged in the school medical area and I surveyed it to make sure that no one was in here.

_Perfect, looks like no one is her'. Now dis mama can sleep in peace._

Liking the thought, I threw my dark blue Nike Dunk Heels to the side of the room and jumped in bed. I got comfortable with the help of the soft covers and yawned of deep fatigue.

I hope I ain't gonna get anotha' bad dream...this lack o' sleep is killin' me!

My eyes closed tiredly and blackness soon appeared in my sight...

_Wh-what is there a breeze here? _

_Curious to the sudden feeling of the cold fresh gust of wind flying through my long blond hair, my blue eyes blinked open, only to be met a pair of very familiar coal black eyes._

_They weren't just any black eyes._

_They were dead coal black eyes of a heartless, dangerous beast._

_Tears of fright welling up in my eyes, I surveyed through the surrounding with a very important question popping up in my 5 years-old mind._

_Where am I?_

_My question was soon answered as I had realized where I was. Around me, cemetery tombs filled the empty but heart-shivering space, the full moon shined its' light on me and HIM as if we were the spotlight and musk flowed through the cold deadly air of the outdoor._

_The cemetery. _

_I turned around a bit and my eyes landed on something inconvenient. My hands were tied up hard to a tree. So I couldn't escape from HIM._

_Why... why is he doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

_"Hehe, you're finally mine", he announced viciously as he licked his dry lips with such pure hunger for my...private part._

_I turned my head back to the horror and screamed to the top of my lungs with my high-pitch kid voice._

_He planted his hand on my mouth. "Shh...nobody can hear you. We're all alone." His mouth formed a devious smirk. _

_Instinctively, I bit his hand and screamed for help. "__Mommy, Daddy! Where are you?! Mommy!"_

_Fear and desperation took over my little fragile body. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm scared. I'm all alone.  
_

_Still screaming for help, my eyes widened to the sudden action that HE was about to do to me. HE irked disgustedly to my screams. He lifted his hand up in the air.__  
_

_"Shut up", he screeched with no remorse.  
_

_His hand flew down through the air, ready as ever to give me a dangerous slap on my face. I closed my eyes intuitively, ready to receive pain on my face.  
_

_**SLAP!**  
_

I speedily opened my tired eyes and sat up in bed. I observed worriedly the surrounding and relief settled inside my body. Looks like I'm still in the infirmary room. Sweat were formed on my forehead and heavy breaths flowed out of me.

Anotha' bad memory huh. It just keeps replayin' in my sleep does it? Why won't it fuckin stop alrea-

"It 'bout time yo' fine ass got up"

Hearing that very familiar voice, I turned my head to the source of that sexy-ass fine voice and I saw Riley standing by the doorway of the nurse's room. That feeling of alarm from my dream rapidly drained as I was absorbing all of Riley's hot appearance...Like he real HOT man.

My boo was rockin' his famous cornrows that have gotten a bit longer. His white Woodcrest Uniform shirt was unbuttoned which showed his wife beater and his swaggin' silver chains. And the final touch of his bangin' attire was his Black n' White Air Forces. Overall, my boo is fine as_ FUCK_!

I smirked. "Wat'yo fine ass doin' her' boo?", I finger-twirled a strand of my hair while still gazing Riley.

I stopped smirking as I noticed that his face was...serious. Wait, since when his ass get serious? He stared at me with such seriousness. Just replace his cornrows with an Afro and he'd looked like Huey right there with that serious face of his.

"Cindy, we need to talk."

I widened my eyes for a second as I heard the sober-mindedness enrolling his words. Ok...Riley's real dead serious 'bout somethang' fo' him to be talkin' like dat.

Sighing lightly, I nodded a yes. "Yeah..." I patted on the bed, gesturing him to sit next to me. "Come ova' her' and tell me what's wrong wit' chu"

Something really tells me that this discussion will be very serious.

* * *

_**Zonnique's POV**_

"But Caesar! You gotta back off from Jazmine! She is clearly taken. _T-A-K-E-N_!", I warned as I my hands laid on my hips. "Can't you see that she already has a thing for Huey. And I know fo' sure that Huey has a thing for her."

Caesar furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. "I'ont care. I want her. That's all", he threw his hands up in the air in distress.

I sighed in loss of hope.

Ceaz and I are in the boys' school locker room arguing about him liking Jazmine. I brought him here so that we'd discuss about his crush. I've known him for years and for one thing, I do know that when he likes a girl, he'll stop at nothing to get her heart. So that's why I'm trying to convince him to let her go and to find another girl.

"But dude, please just step away from her and flirt with other girls. I mean, you're not ugly, you're rich and you're smart so I bet you could find other girls in this school with ease.", I begged a bit while keeping my cool. I just really really want Huey and Jazmine to date already. I see the way how these two would look at each other; they really like each other! Only stupid dimwits wouldn't notice that!

Caesar scoffed with cockiness. "Seriously,_ 'you're not ugly'_ is the best that you can come up with? I mean, you could have used the word good-looking, hot, attractive, handsome..."

I stared to my Brooklyn friend with a deadpanned face. Dang, this nigga is cocky as fuck.

"Caesar..."

"...cool, swag carrier,..."

The fuck? Is_ 'swag-carrier'_ even a word? " Caesar", I called his name again, only to be receiving another one of his arrogance as an answer.

"dope, amazing..."

That's it!

"Caesar! Deja de hablar o de lo contrario voy a tener que dar una palmada a la mierda de ti. Y no va a ser bonito, te puedo decir eso!", I yelled in Spanish as such strong Hispanic accent enhanced my rage.

Caesar's mouth hung open, technically expressing the word 'shock'. "Jeez Ze, calm your mixed ass down"

I exhaled some breaths and my rage just flew away like that. "My bad bro, I just needed to get that out."

Caesar placed a hand on my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes with his onyx eyes. "Look Ze, I'm gonna say this one more time, I going to try to win Jazmine's heart no matter what. And you're not gonna stop me from doing that."

Ah, man. I really wish that he hadn't said that. Now Caesar is unstoppable from trying to complete his goal.

Just when I was about to object, my stubborn buddy had already left the area, leaving me alone in this crummy locker room. I sighed silently to his stubbornness. Damn, guess it's too late to stop him. Now what am I suppose to do here?

I looked around the changeroom to see if I was really alone.

Looks like I'm really alone. I might as well leave now before something weird happens to me. Just as I was about to leave the room, a buzz from my iPhone took my attention.

Clicking a few things on my device, I answered the phone call. "Yo? Who's this?", I asked curiously. The caller ID said unknown so of course I'd be cautious to the caller.

"Yo Ze"

A smile crept upon my face as soon as I heard his warm voice. "Hiro! Where the hell are you?", I asked happily.

After our after school cleaning duty shit, I haven't seen nor heard about his whereabouts. I just wanna make-out with my boyfriend. Is it that hard to ask?

And yes, I'm a freak but I ain't afraid to show it, unlike my certain mulatto friend...hah..

Oh! And you must be wondering how we even got together in the first place. Well, remember our "little" dance together back at Caez' house party, well Hiro and I went to a quieter place, we've discussed about our feelings (in other words we've made-out) and we've decided to date each other behind our parents' back. They can't know that we're dating since our parents' both hate each other for an unknown reason and if they find out that we're together..._WE WOULD BE SCREWED_.

Anyway, I still carried my goofy lovey-dovey smile as I held onto my cellphone. "Yah, I went back to my crib. Got nothing else to do. Wanna come visit me?", Hiro cooed the last part with his bad-boy tone that I've grew up to love.

Heat invaded my cheeks as Hiro's words flowed through my ears."W-what about your parents?"

"They're not here.", Hiro answered.

"Euuhh", I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Please come over."

"Yeah, yeah", I smiled. "I love you Hiro."

"I know you do.", I could feel Hiro smirking cockily from the other line. That cocky boy...

I scoffed to his cocky ass. "Right, we'll I gotta go. Bye.", I said happily before I hung up.

* * *

**_Jazmine's POV_**

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I think I'm gonna explode! I might be spending the whole night in this small space with Huey Freeman...I didn't expected this in my plan. I mean, yeah I wanted to be alone with him but I didn't expected us getting stuck in here.

Oh lawwd! What am I gonna do in here with him...

Mmmhm...maybe we'll be playin' strip-poker or somethin'...hehe..

Danmmit! This ain't the time to be perverted!

"Jazmine, are you okay?", Huey asked in his usual monotone voice as he lightly planted a hand on my forehead. "Your face is awfully red."

Dammit! Why is he being nice to me all of a sudden?! He's making me blush hard!

I giggled and scooted away from him. "Hehe...n-no, it's nothing H-Huey. This room is just hot. T-that's all." I finished off my sentence with some awkward giggles.

Dammit, wait a go being cool.

Arching an eyebrow in confusion to my crazy behavior, Huey shrugged and stared in blank.

Wait...why am I even freaking out about this? I should be using this opportunity.

I've been waiting for years to gain the courage to confess to Huey. I've never been able to do it...yet I've been given many _MANY_ opportunities to do so. Heck, I'm even surprised that after many failed attempts, destiny still got my back. Huey has always been by my side ever since I was 1O years old, we always get into crazy adventures together, heck we're even neighbors and yet...Now, almost at the age of 18 years old, I've never said to him a simple "I love you". Well, maybe not so simple in my case. Every time I'd try to talk to him about it, I'd always chicken out. Ugh, I sound like the old Jazmine right now.

But it looks like once again, destiny is giving me another opportunity.

Here I am, right beside Huey in the school janitor's closet with no way outta here. The lights are poorly lighten, it's freakin' hot in here and this room has little space...so little that it seems as though Huey and I are invading each other's personal space.

The only thing that's active at the moment is my heart. I could feel the anxiousness oozing in my body as the speed of my heart increases incredibly to the thought of attempting to tell Huey...about our position, about my feelings for him.

My mind is telling me that I should just keep my mouth shut but my heart is telling me to tell him already. Who should I listen to? My heart or my mind?!

Help me...

NO! I must face this! I mentally slapped myself. I gotta face this! It's now or never!

_Ok...Jazmine...This is your chance to talk to Huey about our position...Come on! You can do it! Come on Jaz! Come on Jaz!_

"Jazmine?"

_Come on! Who's yo daddy? Huey is! Come on!_

"Jazmine?"

_Be brave girl! Now who's yo Daddy?!_

"Huey's my Daddy!", I yelled in confidence, voicing my own thoughts without realization. "Huey! You're my da-", I trailed off along with my sudden energy as I just realized that I blurted out an unladylike sentence right...in front of Huey...

Damn. I just said that out loud, didn't I?

"Jazmine...", Huey also trailed off, in shock to my unexpected words. "Did you just sa-"

All of a sudden, the lights from the supply closet closed, bringing the darkness before our eyes.

"Oh great, looks like the lights are finished.", Huey sighed in deep frustration while I was smiling secretly in triumph. Thank-you lights for saving my ass from such embarrassment. But unfortunately, this ain't gonna get us outta this supply closet.

"Aww...I wish I had Caesar's phone right now cuz it's got that 'glow-in-the-dark' iPhone case.", I sighed happily as I remembered that time when I was playing with Caesar's phone in the dark. That phone case is really awesome. I know, I'm a dork. "Hmm...maybe when we get out of here, I'll ask him where he got it from", I added thoughtfully.

I heard Huey sighed in irritation. Hey, how come he's all moody all of a sudden? Hmm...it's probably from the fact that we're stuck in this little closet.

"Jazmine, I don't give a damn about Caesar.", Huey said with a hint of anger.

Damn, why is he angry like that? It's just a phone case...sheesh.

"Sheesh Huey. Calm down, if you want the 'glow-in-the-dark'- case that bad then I'll ask Caesar for it. He's got everything that you nee-"

As soon as the lights were back on, I saw Huey's facial expression. He carried this scowl but it isn't his usual scowl. I have the impression that he's angry of something.

"Huey, are you okay?", I asked sincerely as I worriedly gazed to my buddy.

I've known Huey for a very long time and one crucial thing that I know about Huey is that when his usual scowl is hardened, then that means that he's damn angry about something. Tsk, I still remember that last time he was angry at a white boy in 6th grade for calling him a nigger. Damn, did that white boy get a big ass black-eye! I still wonder what the hell happened to that white boy? Huey told me that he disappeared in the wilderness but somehow, my heart is telling me that it ain't the truth...

Huey didn't answer my damn question and resumed to his scowling.

That's weird...Huey didn't answer my question. That's rather unusual..Oh wait, it's actually normal. He always ignores my question. But the fact that he didn't sigh nor roll his eyes in tiresome to my enormous curiosity was scaring me a bit. OK, there's something definitely wrong with him.

"Huey, please don't get angry. Just tell me what's wrong and maybe I'll be able to fix it.", I cooed softly. Damn...he's really mad isn't he?

Huey turned to me with his usual sigh and his eye-roll that describes the word 'tiresome'. Now that's the Huey that I know and love. I see that he's starting to calm down.

"Jazmine, stop talking to me in that tone as if I'm pathetic", Huey said bluntly.

I stroked a fake tear down to my cheek with a fake pout. "Ouch, I just wanted to help you.", I scooted close to him with a warm smile. "Just tell me what's wrong with you."

"I'm not telling you.", he replied straightforwardly while avoiding my eyes.

Huh, I'd be much easier if he'd just admit why he's angry because I'm not good at talking to people and helping them. Let's just say that I'm the type at worsening the situation.

What? Don't look at me like I'm stupid? I'm not Dr. Phil or Steve Wilkos people!

But you have to admit though, it's hell funny how Steve Wilkos expresses his anger by throwing a chair! Aha, oh God, when he does that, that always gets rollin'! I remember this one episode where-

"Jazmine!"

I jumped a bit in surprise as Huey's stern but hot voice came through my mind, crashing my inner conversation with you guys. "My bad Huey, got lost in my thoughts for a minute there.", I grinned and blushed sheepishly.

Huey sighed while facing me. "I said that I just wanna be alone. Let me handle this problem alone."

Come on?! I wanna find out why he's acting all moody and shit.

"Huey, please...just tell me", I begged in my sweet little Jazmine voice. "Pwease"

"No.", Huey answered monotonously.

"Hweyyy", I uttered in a cute manner while dragging a bit his name . "Pwease.."

"No."

I grabbed Huey's shoulder and shook it, demanding for some answers. What? Can't a girl force her man (I mean soon to be man ;D) to spill some answers?

"Why are you being so mean to me?", I whailed in impatience. "Caesar never gets mean to me like tha-"

Just before I could finish my ranting, Huey approached to me with this unknown look in his face. My heartbeat's pace had doubled its' speed and for some reason, it was strangely getting hot in here. Dammit, that janitor better fix the school's A/C...

I backed away a bit from Huey until I felt my back touching the wall.

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

Huey continued approaching to me until his face was a few centimeters away from mines. He placed both of his hands on the wall that was behind me.

His firing crimson eyes gazed up to my shocked green eyes. Red feisty forest vs. soft green wonderland.

I gulped, not knowing what to say or what to do at this point. What the heck is Huey doing to me?

"Why are you always with Caesar?", he asked in his concerned but low ...it's really really gettin' hot in here...

Wait!

Doesn't that sentence make you think of Nelly's song? Y'know, that goes like this;

_It's gettin' hot in her'_

_So hot_

_So take all yo' clothes_

OK...I should really shut up because by the time I finish thinking of that of song, I'd be taking all of _Huey's_ clothes...

My butterscotch cheeks reddened furiously as I tried avoiding Huey's eyes. "Eu-uhm...well, it's b-because Caesar and I are friends and we c-care about each other. And plus he makes me feel happy.", I smiled sheepishly.

"Tsk...I can make you feel more than that.", Huey stated nonchalantly.

I amusingly rolled my eyes to his sudden cockiness as I started losing that shyness. "Right. And how are you gonna do that Mr. Cocky Pants? I'd like to see that..."

Huey's face suddenly approached to my ears. I felt his hot breath touching my neck, giving me this adrenaline rush through my veins. I could feel my stomach being overpowered by butterflies, as if I'm riding a big roller-coaster. I feel so...damn, it's too hard to explain. I'm just speechless to the sudden feeling that I'm harboring right now. But all I could say is that it's...intensifying. Damn...

"I'm afraid that you're not ready to see that", Huey whispered coolly with his voice...Ouuh, his voice. it was _sexy_. It was husky and low. His tone drove me crazy.

I stood there speechless to his sentence. I gotta say, that was _hot_. Ok Jazmine, stay cool and don't try to wet your panties. I mentally breathed out and tried to keep my cool.

Scratch that...my shyness is back.

"H-hehe...Huey, I didn't know you were a freak.", I added some awkward giggles to calm down the hot atmosphere. Seriously, could someone call the janitor to fix the A/C here!

"I've always been like that _Jazmine_", he mentioned with his husky and low tone with such sexiness lingering his words, especially when he pronounced my name.

Alert! Alert!

Turn on Alert!

Oh man, I can't take it no more! Is this nigga trying to get me to rape him?!

As soon as things were starting to really heat up ( I'm still waiting for that janitor now!), the door of the supply closet flew open, only to be exposing a certain person. And that certain person looked really really MAD.

"Jazmine!? What the hell is going on in here?!"

I gulped, somehow knowing that something bad will happen.

Now guess who that person?

That is no one other than -

* * *

**_BEEP! BEEP! Game over lol! Now guess who that person is :)? And also try to guess why Riley wanted to talk to Cindy :) Finally! The chapter is FINISHED! Ok, this chapter took me like 3 weeks to do. It was supposed to be updated like around the new years but at that time, I've only gotten like 500 words for this chapter. Hehe...yeah, I was really stuck on writers' block. But I survived ;D! And it's now a 5OOO word chapter too :) Just like the way you guys wanted! And I've been thinking of doing Rich School Ain't Pretty a 4O-5O chapter story :3. My sister says that it's a lot but I wanna try it out. So give me some opinions about that ;) Now y'all know what to do, review my fellow readers :D Have a good day!_**


	11. Drama in the Heezy

_**A/N: I know, I know, I was supposed to update this like 23354242341O days ago but I got caught up in school, writer's block and writing Adrenaline, my other Boondocks fic. But don't worry, that will soon change since I deleted my Facebook….yes everyone, I deleted my Facebook…my baby because it caused too many family problems dawg **__** But at least I got Tumblr, Instagram, Deviantart and Fanfiction :D! **_

_**Speaking of fanfiction, y'all should drop my girl Luv ta luv ya's new Boondocks fic, Rosa Elizabeth Freeman. It's about Huey and everyone else's kids going through many crazy rides of life. Y'all should check it out and give her some love :3! **_

_**Again, thanks y'all for giving me some love ^.^! If it weren't for you, I would have left this story in the dust :D! Again, thank you! Thank-you! THANK_YOU YO :D Teehee!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Drama in the Heezy**

_"This shit just got real" -Kevin Hart_

* * *

**Jazmine**

As soon as things were starting to really heat up (I'm still waiting for that janitor!), the door of the supply closet flew open, only to be exposing a certain person. And that certain person looked really MAD.

"Jazmine!? What the hell is going on?!"

I gulped as I somehow knew that something bad will happen.

Now guess who that person was?

That person was no one other than...

My Dad. Yes, you heard me right. It was Thomas DuBois. My fuckin' dad. He was standing at the door with that angry pose of his. You know, with his hands on his hips, his right foot tapping on the floor that was clearly expressing anger and his face...god! His face looked hell mad! His eyebrows were furrowed as the light in his eyes were glinting of pure fury.

I gulped to the sight. Oh-uh...I'm screwed. But I don't think the situation is that bad. I mean, with a little bit of that _'Daddy's little girl'_ pizzazz, I think I'll survive this...

"Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois! Answer my question dammit!" Dad screamed as his tone got stern and serious. Oh lord...the monster had been unleashed. "And why the hell is Huey with you…like _that _huh?"

My hope of getting away from this problem crashed and burned as my eyes looked away from my Dad and laid upon Huey...

Huey was on the most awkward position ever. He was pressing me against the wall as his face was inappropriately close to mines. Dammit! Seriously! Why must my Dad catch me now! He'll think that I was gonna do some sexy shit with Huey. I mean, yeah I want that like real bad but come on! We weren't doing anything…well, maybe not yet. But you get I mean, right?

With my instincts going off, I hurriedly pushed Huey away from me and waved my arms in the air in alarm. Right now, this blaring alarm was going off on my head, telling me that my liberty was in jeopardy. Dammit, dammit,_ dammit!_

"No daddy! It's not what it seems. Huey and I accidentally got stuck in this closet and we couldn't get out of here because the door was locked. H-Huey accidentally fell on me. That's all." I explained sincerely…well maybe not sincerely. I lied the last part but the first part true! Come on! But what could I do? We were seriously stuck in this hot room and Huey suddenly was using his freaky mojo that came out of nowhere. I don't want him to get in trouble. And I don't wanna get in trouble!

Dad scoffed, not believing one word that I had said to him. Oh great, he doesn't believe me. Just great. This day could not get any worse, could it? "Young lady! Stop lying and get your ass in the car right now!" he pointed towards the doorway, gesturing me to get outta here. Ouch. Daddy had never sworn at me like that. The last time he swore was when he'd be getting in arguments with Mom.

I stood still on the ground, not doing any body movement which got Huey utterly confused. I was still shocked on how daddy used his tone on me. Daddy never screamed at me like that.

"I said _now_!" he scolded as he used a dangerous emphasis to the last word of his sentence, which made me and Huey jump in surprise.

Without wasting any time, I got up from the dirty ground and dusted some speck of dirt off of my school uniform. I picked up my gold n' black Hello Kitty bag from the floor and speedily tried brushing past my furious dad without thinking of looking back but he stopped me with a grip on my arm that held such authority.

He pointed towards Huey as his gaze of anger never left my eyes. I could feel myself getting smaller and smaller by minute. The way he was looking at me…I've never seen that gaze a long time ago. Damn, he didn't need to get all Hulk and shit. Huey and I didn't do anything…yet.

Huey was still sitting on the ground in the janitor's supply closet, still utterly confused by this family fest. I still couldn't help but wonder why Huey did his freaky mojo on me earlier. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved it. Like a lot. But Huey was never the one to do a move, you know? Especially a hot one. Hm, was it something that I said earlier that made him do that? All I said was some stuff about Caesar. And earlier, why did he want to know everything about Caesar and I's friendship. Hm…

Putting those buzzing thoughts aside, my focus returned and I bravely faced my Dad. "Dad, please. Huey and I didn't do anything. We were seriously stuck in the closet room an-"

I trailed off as I could see that anger, which my Dad harbored, had rapidly increased from his onyx black eyes. Maybe it'd be best if I shut up…Daddy just keeps getting angrier.

"You are going to be grounded for a _long_ time." Dad walked away from the closet supply room as he pulled me along, until we've reached outside in the school parking lot, where his car was waiting for us.

"But Dad!" I whined as I tried to break free from his wrath. Dammit, I don't wanna be grounded.

He continued pulling me along to the car and brought his keys out of his blue suit pocket. "No buts! We are going to have a serious talk when we get home missy!" he lectured as he let go of my arm and we both promptly got in the car.

Come on?! I know, I did promise my Dad that I wasn't going to be seeing any guys for now but I can't help it with Huey. I love him dearly. I would do anything for my Afro Samurai but the closet scene that he entered upon was unexpected. We didn't even do anything…_yet_. Maybe. I don't know. But we didn't plan on getting stuck in the closet. Dad should blame the person who locked us in there goddammit!

Mumbling a few swears under my breath, I slammed the passenger seat door shut and my Dad plunged his car key in the ignition, erupting his car back to life.

_It's gonna be a long ride to my final destination; hell. _

I thought angrily as I put my seatbelt and crossed my arms on my chest, wishing that I didn't lose my IPhone because I needed music to calm me down at the moment.

* * *

**Huey**

Wow. Damn. I'm speechless to all this. I didn't expect Tom to be the one walking in on me and Jazmine. He was really pissed off and now Jazmine's in trouble. But I should take the blame though. I mean, I was the one that got to her and I didn't know where that came from to be honest. I don't know. This dark feeling empowered me when Jazmine started talking so much about her _so-wonderful_ friend Caesar.

I hope that you've sensed my sarcasm in the last few words of my last sentence.

Anyway, it's the fact she always hangs out with him. It's almost Caesar, Caesar and _guess what_? Caesar. Urk. I didn't know what came over me. Was it the fact that I wanted Jazmine to myself or something? Damn, yo I'm all new to this feeling. So don't expect me to be an expert in this.

After being in a state of shock for a couple of minutes, I slowly got up from the floor. I casually stepped out of the closet and walked along the school's enormous hallway until horror stood before me. That horror was Caesar.

Caesar furrowed his eyebrows to me as though I was doing something suspicious. What the fuck is he looking at? He's never seen an Afro-haired nigga walking in a hallway or something?

"May I Help?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to hide my hatred for him. I don't wanna waste my time. Especially on Caesar. I just dislike him.

Caesar growled in displeasure. "What were you doin' in that room with Jaz?"

Oh, I see. So now, just because he's close to Jazmine, he thinks he got the right to know my damn business with Jazmine huh? That boy's crazy.

I rolled my eyes to his nosey ass. "I did nothing with her. Besides, it's none of your damn business." I resumed marching my way to the school's nearest exit but unfortunately, Caesar kept following me. Damn, this boy's getting on my last nerve. Doesn't he have something else to do…like, _oh I don't know_, leave me alone and go home godammit.

"Naw Naw. I know y'all did something back there." Caesar accused as he kept his pace, trying to catch up to me. Damn, is that boy stupid or something? Didn't he hear what I said?

"Did you wash your ears today? Because it seems like sound ain't coming in your ears." My tone had increased as one of my eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "I said that Jaz and I didn't do anything back there." I repeated briefly as I had finally reached the exit. Damn, finally! I can go home.

"You sure?" Caesar asked as anger and a hint of worry flashed in his voice. "You betta' not be lying"

Once again, rolling my eyes to his nonsense, I stepped out of the Woodcrest Academy establishment and climbed down the concrete stairs to the parking lot, where Riley's Lamborghini was stationed. Dammit, where's Riley? I wanna get out of here already and get the hell away from Caesar before I whip out my katana. Caesar continued following me while I went on foot across the concrete area until Caesar's next sentence stopped my tracks.

"You know, Jazmine's gonna be mine."

Say what boy? Did he just say that?

Oh hell _no_.

"What did you said nigga?" I slowly questioned as I murderously turned to him, giving him a chance to change his previous sentence. He better not be thinking of repeating that bullshit.

Caesar didn't seem fazed by the glare that I had sent him and carried on throwing daggers to me and talking bullshit. "Yo' revolutionist ass heard me right. Jazmine's _mine_." the stupid boy emphasized his last word, knowing damn well that would piss me off.

Oh, so now he wants to get on my bad side. This nigga is damn lucky that he's friends with Jazmine or else he'd be dead by now.

I scoffed, not taking Caesar seriously. "Look Caesar, I've been in this neighborhood _longer _than _you_ have. I've known Jazmine _longer_ than _you_ have. I've been here in Woodcrest for more than _8 years_. I've known Jazmine for _8 years_. And you've been here for more than…what… _a month_? You've only known Jazmine for a _month_. Do you really think that she belongs to _you_?" I tsked harshly. "You are crazy. But I gotta hand it to you; you got the balls to say something _that_ stupid."

He huffed as fury enflamed his aura. His hands were clenched in fists, his breathing became heavy. It was like as if he was about to turn into that big green monster that Jazmine mentioned about last week. That Hulk monster.

"Yeah, you may be right. But I know how to make her happy and laugh…unlike you. You make her shed in tears and give her unnecessary negative comments." he bragged negatively as his breathing had finally calmed down.

As soon as he said that, a pang of guilt body-slammed my body as the memory of Jazmine and I's argument (from Caesar's house party) flashed in my mind. W-wait…was that true? Did I really make Jazmine cry a lot…?

**Flashback-(still Huey's POV)**

_**"Yeah...Princess here didn't get what she wanted from her mommy and daddy...aww..." I spat with mean sarcasm.**_

_**"You know what Huey...you can just go fuck yourself!"**_

_**End of Flashback-(still Huey's POV)**_

I winced to the memory. That time when Jazmine was on the urge of crying with pain and sadness illuminating her face with tears that were willing to free themselves from her eyes…Damn. I did that to her. I regretted hurting her like that. Caesar's right. I may have shed Jazmine in tears but I know there is one thing that I can and will always do for her. Being by her side and protecting her.

I sighed with seriousness flowing through the exhaled air. "I may cause her burden but there is one thing that I can do for her. I've always been by her side and I'll continue to do that. I've been protecting her for many years… And I'll continue protecting her." I sincerely admitted. "I'm not gonna give her up to you." I seethed the Brooklyn teenager. "Now, go home. You're a nuisance to me."

At that said, I turned my back and resumed marching to the car. Hm, should I wait for Riley? I do have the keys to his car…I continued pondering in my thoughts until I came to a conclusion. _Enh_, Riley will be walking home. It's his ass' fault for being late.

I promptly got in the car and plunged the car key in the ignition which made the vehicle roar to life. My grip on the steering wheel tightened as a thought came in mind.

_Caesar…I won't let you get Jazmine. She's mine._

* * *

**Riley **

Cindy's angry eyes pierced through mines. "What!? You're breaking up with me?! Ok, who's da bitch dat'chu been fuckin' wit?" she yelled as she held onto my collar with such force.

Ok...Ok...Ok...Y'all readers is probably thinkin' _'like da fuck?!'_ or _'Reezy, who's da bitch?'_

Well, before y'all try to kill me wit' yo torches or wat'eva you got...lemme explain.

I came in the infirmary room, looking for my girl cuz' I needed to talk to her 'bout some things that's been happening ever since I stepped foot in this bleach ass academy. I had this serious scowl on my face, y'know just like Huey's but mines got swag while his is just...gay. As a matter of fact, he betta' stop scowling all the time o' else, he'll be spraying his gayness up on er'body.

Oh right! The story!

My bad fo' changing the subject...

Ahem…_Anywhoo_.

I was being serious and all to Cindy as I sat beside her on bed. Then as soon as I said this sentence to her; "Cindy, we need to talk"...Again, with a serious tone that Huey would use but...less gay and more swagged up. Y'know, cuz I'm a real nigga.

Cindy became all mad n' shit just because she thought that I was gonna break up with her. And here I am, in the nurse's room, being pinned down against the bed with her on top of me...

"Riley Escobar Freeman! I said who da fuck is da bitch!" she barked again as she pressed me harder against the comfortable sleeping furniture.

"Baby! Baby! Calm yo' fine ass down! I came her' to tell you something important! Not breakin' up wit'chu! And I ain't cheatin' on you!" I cooed in a soft tone that Cindy secretly digs. Pss, er'time I use that tone, she always blushin' hard as a tomato. It's just too damn cute.

Cindy immediately blushed and got off of me. "Oh...my bad fo' harassing you" she murmured cutely as she rolled off of me and laid beside me on bed. She shyly tried to ignore my gaze, trying to hide her blush.

Damn...she so cute. There is a lotta things that I wanna do to my girl rit' now. I mean, look at her big ass dat's waitin' fo' my hands to grab, her D cup tits that bounces up and down lusciously and her pink full lips that looks good to give me a big ol' blowjo-

_**TAP!**_

"Ow!" I grunted in pain as I planted my hand on my face where Cindy had hit me with a pillow. "Da fuck was dat fo'?"

My blond bombshell folded her arms on her chest as she sat up on bed. Heat still appeared on her face. "Stop lookin' at me like I'm sum meaty Big Mac and get to the point already. You came her', wanting to tell me something important..."

"Oh yeah..." Still laying in bed, my eyes met a pair of her aquamarine eyes. Seriousness suddenly swam through the air around the two of us. "Cindy, ever since I came here in dis school, I've noticed that 'chu been actin' strange. Like you shake a lot when it's just the two of us."

It's true what I'm sayin'. At times, when we'd be alone, she'd always shake and get goosebumps. It's like as if she had this presence that somebody is gonna come and attack her at any moment.

Cindy suddenly paled. Seconds later, she started snickering nervously. Ok, why is she acting weird all of a sudden? She must be hiding something from me...

"O-oh really now?" Cindy stuttered as she started shivering uncontrollably. Dang, I have the impression that cold fingers were running on her spine. "T-that's w-weird...B-Boy, you must be trippin'"

Ok, something is definitely wrong with Cindy...

"Girl, I ain't trippin'! You'd even scream when you sleep. Is it yo' bad dreams that keeps hautin' you?" I asked calmly as I continued staring at Cindy.

Shock struck in her. "H-how did you know a-about that?" Her voice flowed with an obvious sign of fear that was shaking her proper English words.

I sighed, mentally preparing myself. "Remember the night when Caez threw his house party?"

Paying full attention to me, Cindy slowly nodded to my question. "Y-yes..."

"Well..." I lowered my head and clutched my hands onto the blanket as I unearthed dark memories. "After successfully escaping Caesar's party with all the popos and the crazy-ass guests, I brought you back in Ze's apartment since yo' ass was drunk as hell. The whole time, when I was carrying you, you were peacefully sleeping. But when I dropped you off on your bed at your room…That changed. You suddenly started crying. Tears were coming out of your eyes, your body was moving and twitching without control, you grabbed me by the arm and begged me to stay wit' chu in your sleep." I interpreted as I could feel her eyes on me.

Silence capacitated the room once again. Cindy didn't know what to say. It was like as if she was fighting with herself, whether or not to give me sum' explications. I lifted my head to search for her current facial expression. Tears were clearly starting to pool in her eyes. Oh man. She about to cry dawg. I don't like seeing my girl cry, it cuts me deep. This girl is my chick. I'd do anything to get her to feel better. I'll always be there fo' her no matter what. That's why I wanna know why she been actin' weird lately. I wanna help her get better.

After a while, Cindy exhaled air which I assumed that she made her decision to talk or not. "Riley, I will tell you why I've been acting weird." She faced me, trying to keep herself from spilling tears. I nodded, gesturing for her to get to the explications.

Breathing out collectedly, she closed her eyes as her hands were clenching on the blanket. "Y-y'know how I used to be girly when I was a little girl. I'd always wear dresses with those preppy black shoes and those big-ass Miney Mouse bows on my head." Cindy recited as she forced tears to not escape. I didn't understand where she was going with this but I resumed listening to her. "What color was it…_Blue_? Yeah, I'd always wear a blue dress…That was the dress that _he_ liked."

As soon as Cindy said _he_, my eyes became saucers. Oh-uh…I have a feeling that this story is gonna become ugly.

Cindy carried on narrating her childhood memories, with her eyes still forcibly shut. "He s-said that my dress was pretty a-and that it made my e-eyes pop out. H-he said that my blue Miney Mouse bow made me look a-adorable." Cindy's body rapidly began shaking uncontrollably as goosebumps appeared on her peach-tan skin. Her grip on the blanket monstrously increased as tears slowly started falling, failing in keeping themselves still.

I gulped, not liking at all where this discussion was goin'. "C-Cindy…you can stop no-"

Cindy didn't listen and interrupted me with utter sadness cracking in her tone. "S-so he would always bring me in a graveyard at night, with owls and bats' eyes on t-the both of u-us. As soon as we'd reach the d-destination…h-he…h-he'd..." Her breathing became heavier and that was when I crawled by her side and entrapped her in a hug.

I hushed, letting her know that she didn't need to finish her sentence. "Shh, baby you don't need to finish yo' sentence." I informed as I made sure that my arms wouldn't let go of Cindy.

"H-he'd…He'd start u-undressing me and g-g-get to m-my _private _part…" she immediately began crying in my arms as I softly caressed her hair to calm her down.

Right now, my heart is breaking deep man. Cindy got raped when she was small…dammit. I can't believe that I wasn't able to protect her. Dammit! I hate seeing my girl like this. Who would do this to her? Cindy didn't deserve this. Was Cindy hiding this sad side of her this whole time? So when she'd smile brightly to the world she was shielding her misery, trying to earth the horrible memories of her childhood. All, this time, I didn't notice this side of Cindy. I was so fuckin' blind! I'm so gonna kill that person whom raped Cindy!

I continuously hushed, trying to calm her once more. "Baby, it's ok. I'm here to protect you."

_I will protect you Cindy…and I will find this…monster that did this to you!_

* * *

**Zonnique**

_Damn. That is one big house. _

I thought in amazement as my eyes wouldn't budge from Hiro's household that stood before me. Shit! That looks expensive.

After the after school cleaning duty, I got myself ready and dolled up and I came by my boo's house with my bike. I was wearing my favorite timberlands with purple/black leggings, a white see-through chiffon shirt with black spaghetti underneath and a white collar vest. Pfft, there was no way that I was gonna go see Hiro with my school uniform…_hell no_. Him and I are gonna just chill and watch some movies. Nothing pervert is gonna happen so you better calm your freaky asses down.

Yeah, that's right! I'm talking to you too missy.

_Anyhoo_, Hiro's house was in a mix of traditional Japanese and a modern style with the beautiful cherry blossoms in his giant front-yard. It was about the size of a football field. His house is about three times bigger than that. Asian guards were guarding his entrance and gardeners were taking care of the plants. _Wow._

My boo wasn't kidding when he said that his Dad bought a giant house. Even though I've known Hiro for a very long time, I never visited his house here before so this was all new to me. I still wonder why he never threw a house party in his place…Hm, probably because of his strict parents or something. Hm, whatever.

I casually climbed up the wooden stairs to the main entrance of his place and knocked the door. He told me that his parents weren't home so I'll be safe. His parents hates my family and vice versa. So if they saw me right now in here, I'm dead. _Muerta._

_Imagine what my Mom would've done to me if she found out that I was here. _

I shuddered to the ugly thought. I shouldn't be thinking about that dammit. I came here to chill in peace.

After a couple of seconds, the door finally opened, only to be revealing my one and only Hiro Otomo. Mm, he looks fine right now. Mm, _papasito_. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that showed his arms that got the muscles and his cool-as-fuck tattoos. He also wore jeans but my eyes weren't focused on that. They were focused on his sexy guns. Damn, I thank God for making me the luckiest bitch.

"Ze, you can stop drooling over my muscles" Hiro snapped his fingers as he held a smug smirk. Huh, him and his sexy arrogance. This boy just loves being cocky huh?

I shook my head with a sheepish smile. "Nah, I wasn't drooling over your muscles." I lied in my indistinct voice but unfortunately, he heard me perfectly.

"Liar" Hiro crossed his arms on his chest with his cocky smirk still on his yellow-tanned skin.

"Cocky pervert" I countered as I stepped closer to Hiro, walking inside his house.

Hiro also stepped closer to me, invading my personal space. His onyx eyes had this mysterious dark glint which, of course, turned me on. "But you like that" he spoke with a husky tone that's got this sexiness lingering the words. Damn…

My foot experientially pushed the front door shut for us to get some privacy. "Yeah and what are you gonna do about that?" Biting my lower lip in an appealing manner, I walked closer to Hiro as I questioned in a low tone that would usually turn on this Japanese bad boy.

As soon as I challenged him, Hiro's smirk rapidly grew. Hm, so I see where he was going with this. Smart freak.

Yup, I doubt we're gonna watch some movies and chill in peace.

…

Somehow, we ended up on the couch making out as if our lives depended on it. "Told ya…you're a freak" I whispered cockily against Hiro's mouth as he pushed me down harder against his comfortable living room couch and continued kissing me. His kisses were intensifying, making me gasp for some more air. His hands wouldn't stop roaming upon my upper body. Heh, he can't get enough of this sista.

His warm fingers were oozing underneath my shirt, trying to slide it off of me. Dang, this boy wanna kick it up a notch huh?

In a dash, my see-through shirt and black spaghetti ended up on the floor, letting Hiro get a juicy view of my upper body with my lacy black bra. His onyx eyes wouldn't budge from me. Lust filled the atmosphere around the two of us.

Hiro breathed heavily as he took the time to look at me. "Damn…you're beautiful" he licked his lips, hungry for some more. Wow, Hiro just keeps making me feel so intoxicating and shit. I don't know if my body can contain all this.

He planted his lips upon mines, resuming our intense make-out. Our tongues were battling each other, for dominance at the same time as his hands continued surfing around my stomach area until he reached my back…where my bra hook was. Unexpectedly, his lips parted from mines. "It's best if we stop from here or else, it'll get too far." He did a once over on me. "Damn…you ain't making it easier like this" I blushed to his sensual words as I tried avoiding his gaze or else my heart would explode.

Even though Hiro and I make out a lot, and I mean _a lot_, this one was totally different. This connection that we've established was..._wow_. I'm just in loss of words right now.

I also breathed heavily, trying to catch some breath from all that kissing as my boobs were bouncing lusciously to the rhythm of my breathing. "H-Hiro…" I trailed off in a velvety murmur, in deep loss of words.

He softly placed a finger on my lips, physically telling to keep quiet. "Baby…Don't say my name like that. You're not helping me calm down." He hushed huskily as he fell back onto the couch, by my side.

Soon, we were consumed in an abyss of silence. We were silently enjoying each other's company and I soon got to my thinking ways.

Our parents established hatred for each other. What if they don't shake hands and build peace? How will Hiro and I succeed in our relationship? I don't wanna separate from him. I love him too much for that. I'm in love with my cocky-as-fuck best friend for more than 1O years. 1O fuckin' years. There is no way that I'm letting go of Hiro. Just by me hanging out with him, my parents would freak so imagine if they found out that I'm in a relationship with him? I'm worried that they'd find out soon.

I slowly turned to Hiro. "Hiro, I have a question for you?"

Hiro's eyes absentmindedly looked up to the high ceiling of his house. "Yeah Ze?"

"Are you worried that our parents will find out about…us?" Worry appeared in my whisper as my body was beginning to cool down from earlier. "I mean, sooner or later they'll find out that we're dat-"

His nonchalant sigh interrupted my rambling of anxiety. "Baby, I don't give a fuck about what our parents. I just wanna be with you. We've always been by each other's side for a long time and I'm not gonna let anything stop that. " He stated coolly with such surety, which calmed me down. "Trust me, everything will be fine." He turned to me as confidence and guarantee filled the appealing blackness of his eyes.

A warm smile crept on my caramel façade to his words. "Okay…"

_Maybe I was worrying for nothing. Everything will be fine._

* * *

**Mitsuki**

I hid by the corner of a hallway that was nearby the living room, where Zonnique and Hiro were laying by each other's side. Ouh, they're dating! Wait till Mom and Dad find out! Heheh, hm. Maybe I can use this little 'secret' as an advantage to my plan. Heheh…

I rubbed my hands evilly as I mentally erupted in laughter and tip-toed across the hallway's hardwood floor, until I reached my pink bedroom.

Looks like I might be able to get Riley and Huey with this. I can already see Riley carrying my Louis Vuitton purse for me while Huey feeds me cherry in my mouth as if I'm a princess…oh wait! I am a princess, Hehe. Jazmine DuBois, Cindy McPhearson and Zonnique Itzel will suffer…thanks to big brother Hiro's little secret.

_Mwouahaha!_

I whipped out my pink Blackberry from my pink booty short pocket and texted an important message to my trustee ally; Brittany.

_**Mitsuki: Brittany, looks like I've found a new plan to destroy half-breed, nigga wannabe and Latina monkey.**_

Dark excitement circulated in my veins as I've sent the message. 5 minutes later, I received a text from my favorite brunette.

_**Brittany: Wait? There's an actual monkey who's wearing a Mexican hat in your place?! I wanna see!**_

I deadpanned to my friend's stupidity. God, Caesar's right. This girl is damn stupid but I got no choice but to bear with it. She's my only ally when it comes to business and power.

_**Mitsuki: Just shut up and I'll call you later to tell you more deets. -Xoxo Bibi. **_

_**Brittany: -Xoxo Mimi :3**_

Putting my phone away, a wicked smile blossomed on my yellow tanned visage. Heheh, I can't wait to execute my next plan…

* * *

_**A/N: Hey hey hey :D! Drama is in the house…Jazmine's in trouble. Huey and Caesar are in war. Riley is seeing his girl breakdown. Mitsuki found out Zonnique and Hiro's secret. Humph, drama alright. Anyway, sorry update like 2/3 months late. I got caught up in school and in my other Boondocks fic. And darn it! Y'all knew that the mystery dude was Tom :/ I need to stop getting predictable soon man :D! **_

_**And one more thing, I need your help y'all **__** I was thinking of throwing another Boondocks story in FF for the summer to occupy myself. But I'm stuck with these three ideas that I got. Which one should I write first? Here they are:**_

_**#1. Opposites Attract (Huey/Jazmine)**_

Jazmine DuBois is Edgar J. Hoover's goody two shoes. She is an innocent little girl who has never experienced love before. Her wish was to find that one prince charming. But as soon as Woodcrest' little ex-gangster Huey Freeman enrolls in the same school, her sweet little innocent life slowly crumbles. Romance/Angst/Drama

_**#2. Fanfiction (Cairo/Jazmine/Huey) *a HUGE triangle love :D! Based on a manga called Heart.**_

Hi. My name is Jazmine DuBois. I'm just a typical 16 years old nerd who only spends most of her life writing extraordinary romance stories. Nothing special about me right? Well, my boring little school life drastically changed as Woodcrest High's popular group, The Boondocks, accepted me in their gang. And all I did was kick Riley Freeman (one of the Boondocks' member) in the crouch. Most girls would be thrilled to be part of the group since all of the members are handsome boys but me...Not so much. Especially when there's a pessimistic retired revolutionist, Woodcrest greatest mischief, a sadistic Asian DJ and a crazy comedian joker. Now, don't tell me that my life has just gone crazy? Humor/Craziness/Drama/ Big Ol' Romance

_**#3. Cops (Huey/Jazmine & Cindy/ Riley) Based on the movie, Bad Boys I & II and White Chicks**_

Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman are Woodcrest's handsomest but craziest police undercover cops whom always chases after USA's criminals. They're always busy with their jobs. They've never had a chance to take that requiescence nor love. But that soon changes as Jazmine DuBois and Cindy McPhearson appears in their dangerous lives. Romance/Drama/Adventure :)

_**There! Which one should I write first :D ? And remember to leave a little review y'all ;) Have a good night/day :D! Peace out!**_


	12. The Game is On

**A/N: Hey y'all :D! I decided to update more frequently because I need to do some catching up with this fic. Besides, a few creative juices have been flowing in my body lately so I picked up some strength to update something tonight. And btw, when I said 'creative juice'...it ain't drug. Lol xD! Just sayin'! Remember kids, do hugs...not drugs. Teehee! Anyway, again, thanks for being supportive readers and reviewing/reading/favorite/following this story ^.^! Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks...or else Huey would've given me tips on hair growtg. What? The nigga got hair...**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The Game is On**_

_"I heard that you're a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each others' friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses."_

-_Unknown_

* * *

_**Jazmine**_

Red. Orange. Yellow. Brown. Colorful autumn leaves fluttered in the air as they were exposing their breath-taking colors to the world. Cars speedily zoomed in the busy Woodcrest streets that were filled with life. People were walking, bustling through each other to get to their destinations as they were consuming themselves in their own conversations. Overall, it was a peaceful day in the suburbs of Woodcrest. Well, maybe too quiet because it's normally filled with craziness but _whatever_...

A sigh of boredom escaped from my lips as my chin casually fell upon the palm of my hand and I continued observing the beautiful view from the window.

Hum, time sure passed by so damn fast. It was just a month ago that I first stepped foot in this bitch-infested school, not knowing what to expect. And now, it's the month of October. A lot of things happened during that one month. I got to make new friends such as Zonnique, the hormone-crazed mixed Latina, Hiro, the cocky funny playboy and Caesar, the funny cool nigga who got that cool-as-Kool-Aid glow-in-the-dark iPhone case.

Speaking of Kool-Aid, I outta get some today because I'm thirsty as fu-

_Oups. _

Sorry for being off topic. _Ahem_, back to the topic...

Yeah, who would have thought that I'd make new friends in this hellhole? But, with pure luck, I reunited with my old buddies...Cindy, Riley and Huey. I got to catch up our friend time. I got to catch on Cindy and I's girl time, on Riley and I's usual bickering but I didn't get a fucking chance to do some alone time with Huey. Come on! Every time I try to get some alone time with him, there's always gotta be something that gets in the way like my Dad from our whole 'closet-scene'. I knew deep in my heart that something juicy and sexy was gonna happen but _no_. My Dad just had to interrupt our golden time.

I rotated my eyes in irritation to the memory at the same time as another sigh blew from my mouth.

Now, just because my Dad thought that Huey and I did something in the closet, he freakin' grounded me for who-knows! Oh, and that's not even the worst part my friend. My Dad became so crazy to the possibility of me talking to a boy that he started acting..._crazier_ than usual. Like, sometimes, when I leave the computer on, he always sneaks in and browses through my private stuff. Such as my tumblr, my facebook, my instagram and ish. Come on! Give the girl some space. _Urgh! _And we haven't been getting along these days too. We either not talk to each other for a long time or argue. It's been like that ever since the little closet episode. I hope we patch things up soon because I don't wanna cause war with my Dad dammit! And for crying sake! My Dad should know that I'm turning eighteen soon! I ain't a kid anymore. So he needs to stop acting all protective and shit.

Besides the downfall of my Dad and I's cooperation, other weird things have been happening. Like Huey and Caesar's attitude towards each other and Cindy's bizarre behavior.

For some reason, each time I'm always with Huey and Caesar, I get this impression that they're in war. Like, they always disagree with each other, they always glare with their angry lookin-eyes that look like it could be bolting lightning at any moment and they can't stand each other's presence. Hum, what could be the cause of this atrocious fight? I hope that they solve their mysterious rivalry soon because my heart's telling me that it's gonna get bloody very soon. And I'm in my ketchup too. So I will not tolerate another sight of blood.

_Oh_ and by the way, ketchup is my code for period. What? I can't keep using the word period all the time in front of people. What if boys hear that huh? It ain't their business to know my bloody information.

_Ahem_, anyway, and for some reason, Cindy has been...moody. Like, she's getting all reserved and she hangs out less with me and our gang. Ok, I know my best friend for a long-time and I know for a fact that she only gets moody when;

A. Someone steals her chicken.

B. One of her crazy businesses has been failing.

C. Something tragic happened in her life.

D. ...Well, once again, someone steals her chicken. _Duh._

Just not too long ago, she came in school with a family bucket size KFC chicken. And no one at school dares to lay a finger on her babies. Once, a dick-headed kid stole her chicken then a few days later, he mysteriously disappeared from school. And my lucky guess was that Cindy had something to do with it. So, nobody dared to touch her and her chicken. So it's definitely not A and D. And it's also definitely not B. I mean, she stopped doing her crazy business a lot time ago because she had been constantly hanging out with Riley. So it's definitely C, something tragic happened to her and I'm gonna find.

I unknowingly held a determined demeanor to the thought.

Detective DuBois is on the job. Heheh...

"Jazmine!"

I'm gonna be just like James Bond, using fancy gadgets to solves crimes and mystery and getting all the sex. Speaking of James Bond and sex, is it me or has James Bond been doing a lot of sex lately. I mean, I _NEVER_ see him use protection. I'm surprised that he still didn't get the 'package' yet an-

"Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois!" a strict harsh voice invaded my ears, causing my thoughts from my brain to crash down and burn.

Instinctively, I turned my once-absent-minded gaze from the school window that was right by my side to my angry-looking Drama teacher who stood before my desk with her arms crossed on her chest. Her dull brown eyes wouldn't stop throwing daggers at me as she tapped her right foot on the ground, describing her utter impatience. Nosey students weren't minding their own business and sneaked a peak at our current situation while keeping their place in their desks.

_Grr_…girl, didn't my teacher notice that I was having my awesome thinking moment with the whole window gazing shit. I was having my awesome Twilight moment too. _Grr_…

Oh! And by the way, I'm a Twilight fan…unlike my certain Latina friend. _Ahem_, sorry I just had to take that info out. Heh.

My Drama teacher still had that nasty angry glare on her furry face. Dang, she needs to get a razor because I'm seeing a mustache coming out and it ain't normal for a girl to have one. "Jazmine! You were not paying attention to class."

"Yes I did." I lied as I kept my cool and resisted the urge of grabbing my scissor from my pencil pouch and cutting her mustache. What? Now I can't stop looking at that…furry _monster_ of hers. "I was just taking a peak at the beautiful view that this window has brought me." I innocently informed in my proper white English.

My Drama teacher quirked an eyebrow in curiosity to my previous words. "Oh really now? Then what did I say about _Romeo and Juliet_?"

I scratched my scalp as I poundered through my thoughts, trying to remember her previous endless yap about that romantic play. "Euuh…" I trailed, making up an answer for that question.

…

My Drama teacher angrily threw my school agenda and drama binder out in the corridor and slammed her classroom door right in my face as I stood outside in the school corridor, confused as ever to her angry ways.

Sheesh, my teacher was overreacting for nothing. I didn't think that my answer would offend her. _Dang_…

Not knowing what to do, I casually walked around the school hallway with my binder and agenda in my grasp. There was no one in the area. It was really quiet, like too quiet to my liking. There were no obnoxious girls in sight and no stupid dimwitted boys too. So everything was peaceful. Now, that's the shit I like.

But still…there's nothing to do. The school surveillance staffs went out for breakfast and as for the teachers and the students, they're busy in their designated classrooms. I'm technically free to roam in this school, yet I'm bored. You guys, help me find something to do?

Just when I was mentally gonna go insane for not finding something to do, I heard muffled masculine voices. W-wait was it me or did one of the voices sounded like Huey? Oh, pretty-please, tell me it's really Huey!

I heard the same emotionless voice, coming from the cafeteria. "Niggas these days"

Ok, it's definitely Huey. I mean, he's the only person that would sigh in a Sasuke-like way. And plus, he's the only one that can make a monotone voice sound so fucking sexy.

I ran towards the cafeteria with all my might, only to find Huey and Caesar mopping up the cafeteria floor... He? Why the hell are they cleaning up now? Cleaning duty is after school. Not during school time. They continued doing their cleaning business, not noticing my presence

I scratched my hair confusedly as I casually walked inside the lunchroom, baring the excitement of seeing Huey. I always get this sprite of excitement when I see Huey in my view. Yep, I really love that Samurai nigga alright. "Why are you guys cleaning up now? Cleaning is after school, _duh_." I said matter-in-factly in my sweet Jazmine voice.

Soon, my two boys turned their heads speedily to my direction, surprised to find me here in the cafeteria. I waved a simple hi to them with a warm smile.

Caesar carelessly abandoned the mop and ran to my direction with his arms up in the air, ready to engulf me in a warm, friendly hug. He had a big smile on his face, as if he was extremely happy to see me. It was the same facial expression that I would use when I see Huey. "Jazmine" he cheered as he continued running to my direction across the enormous cafeteria.

My arms were also in the air, ready to be imprisoned by Caesar's hug. I just love his hugs. It's like a big warm stuffy bear. "Caesar!" I chirped as I stood still in my spot with my arms still in the air.

Just when Caesar had reached close to me, a random soap bar came flying in the air, hitting Caesar upside the head. Because of the unexpected hit, the poor Brooklyn boy harshly fell to the ground, leaving me standing still in my spot, dumbfounded by the scene. The _hell_? Where did that come from?

My eyes fell upon Huey who was standing not far from Caesar, with a couple of soap bars in his hands. "Oups, it slipped" Huey oups'ed in his usual careless tone as he putted the soap bars away and resumed to his mopping. I swear, I think I just saw one of Huey's eyebrows twitching. That usually happens when he's irritated about something. Hum…"So Jazmine, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

I arched an eyebrow, surprised that he just merely shrugged off the fact that he made Caesar fall with a soap bar. I'm telling you guys, these boys are in war. I'm still wondering why they hate each other… But I'll save those questions for later. It'll be awkward if I ask Huey now about his 'war' with Caez. Besides, right now it's the perfect opportunity to ask Huey to do something with me…I really wanna get our _alone _time.

I grinned sheepishly to Huey. "Well, my Drama teacher kicked me out just because I answered her question. " I sighed and rolled my eyes to the memory. "Damn, she didn't need to get all Godzilla on me" I murmured negatively. Hey, the teacher wanted me to answer her question and I did. There. Simple as that.

Huey momentarily paused his school task and turned to me with his famous poker-face. "Ok, let me rephrase my question. What _exactly_ happened with you and your teacher?" he crossed his arms on his chest, being sure to himself that I got the teacher mad. Come on? yThis ain't my fault. She wanted me to answer her question and I did dammit.

Once again, air slipped from the tip of my mouth in a stubborn fashion. "Fine. The teacher asked me what she said about Romeo and Juliet. And I was like _'Romeo digs girls with mustaches. So teacher, you got a shot at __love'_." I flipped my hand in the air, physically telling the boy that it wasn't a big deal.

But my hand gesture didn't affect Huey at all. Huey just carried this deadpanned demeanor that was just telling me that I'm stupid. "Are you kidding me Jazmine?" he said, not surprised by my action.

"I mean, come on, despite the fact my teacher looks like a living beast with that sheriff-cowboy kinda mustache of hers, she actually has a chance at love...Well, possibly in her dream. Just _not_ in real life." I explained nicely, adding a mean little emphasis on the word 'not'. Hey, I know that I just said hurts but that's life man.

Slipping out his famous little sigh, Huey dipped the mop in the bucket with the cleaning solution and let it absorb the cleaner thoroughly. After making sure that the mop was damp, Huey resumed mopping the floor with some pressure to pick up the dirt.

And that was when I noticed something…

His hair.

Every time Huey moves around the cafeteria area with the mop, his hair would always follow his body movement. I just wanna touch his hair right now. It looks so damn soft. Like a brown cloud. It's unbelievable how I've never touched his hair before yet we've known each other for like 7 years and so. Hm, I wanna touch his hair.

Ok, I know I'm weird but I bet you guys also wanna touch his hair. Well, bah. He's mine ^.^ Finders keepers. Loser's weepers.

"Huey…can I ask you something?" I asked gently as I nonchalantly approached to him. He finished up his mopping and placed his mop back in the bucket. "Euuh…can I touch your hair?" I laughed sheepishly, embarrassed by my question. Hey, I might as well ask. He already knows that I'm weird so no loss here.

He arched an eyebrow to me, curious to my random question. "No" he answered straightforwardly with his poker-face. "You can't touch it."

I gawked in a mix of amusement and disbelief. Enh! I wanna touch his hair! "Yes! I can" I countered as I stepped closer to Huey.

He scoffed in entertainment to my stubbornness as he stepped closer to me. "No, you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't."

Our faces were so close that we ended up invading each other's personal space. His red-wine eyes was staring deep into my green emerald eyes, daring me to do something outrageous.

And I did.

I kissed him.

Yes you Huey/Jaz lovers, I kissed him.

Our tongues were fight with each other for dominance. It was like a game of cat and mouse. I guess Huey was the cat and I was the mouse at this point. This electrifying feeling raised up in my body, giving me this impression that my heart was gonna burst in any minute. I delicately grabbed his hands with such softness as I tangled my little fingers with his big ones. His finger touches were like angel kisses. It was soft and warm. Just the way I like it.

As soon as the kiss was heating up, the school bell rung, freeing loads of students from their classrooms to their designated lockers.

Huey and I speedily parted our lips from each other as awkwardness was starting to settle in. Wow, that kiss was even better than before. Huey and I had this strong connection that was telling us that we were meant to be together.

We both looked away from each other, trying to hide the sudden heat that was faintly showing up on our cheeks. "Euh…" I started as I looked awkwardly on the floor. "You…taste _good_" I added as I mentally cursed to myself for saying something that stupid. Dammit! Seriously, out of all the sentence I could've took, I just had to take the most awkward one. Someone shoot me before I say something else stupid!

Huey scratched the back of his neck as he also looked elsewhere. "Euh. Thanks" he thanked awkwardly as heat still showed on his cheeks. "Right…back at you"

My body temperature doubled as soon as I heard his sentence. My face was turning red as a tomato as my legs were starting to get weak and jelly. Oh my god? Did he just say that I tasted good?! Oh my god! I think I'm gonna faint.

Oh wait I am…_Shit._

Not able to bear with my body temperature, the world suddenly started moving in circles as darkness was starting to show up.

Shit. Shit! No, Jazmine don't faint.

Soon enough, I felt my body colliding on the floor and darkness appeared.

_God, I really got one stupid body._

* * *

_**Caesar**_

I shredded the exposed silver foil of my cigarette pack and opened it, exposing all of my cigarettes. Rapping the pack against my finger, one cigarette emerged far enough for me to take. I professionally removed the emerging cig with my teeth and lips as I lit up the end of it with my lighter.

Removing momentarily the cigarette from my mouth and exhaling the healthy smoke, I watched the smoky air falter away in the fresh autumn breeze as I stood outside the school grounds, drowning myself in deep thoughts.

I couldn't bear seeing Jazmine kissing Huey in front of me so I ran from the cafetera to here, the school gardeninng grounds. Man, what she did cut me deep yo. My heart's breaking.

The way Jazmine smiles in delight with her green eyes glimmering in happiness each time Huey came in her view… She really loves Huey that much huh? Why doesn't she look at me that way? That ain't fair. I'm nice to her, I ain't bad looking and I respect her. Why does she fall for Huey? He's pessimistic, mean, harsh and…a _bitch_.

I felt a presence coming closer to me so I instinctively turned around, only to find Mitsuki walking by my side with a cigarette in her hand. "Face it Caesar, she doesn't like you" she smoothly mentioned as she held her cig between the first and second knuckles of her index and middle fingers like a boss.

I lifted an eyebrow to her. She ain't supposed to smoke. She too young for that shit. She's like what? 15 years old or something. "Girl, you shouldn't be smoking that shit. It's unhealthy for you" I nagged after inhaling and exhaling smoke.

She also lifted an eyebrow on me with her Hershey brown eyes looking down on my cigarette. I don't know why but her eyes are…beautiful. I mean, yeah it ain't in a special rare color but still. It's beautiful…wait? Why am I thinking like that about her? Hello, she's the school bitch here! Damn, I gotta shut up and smoke.

Mitsuki snorted, not taking my words seriously. "Says the person who's actually smoking." She continued smoking with the air blowing to her direction, making her blonde hair sway to its' wind movement. "And don't change the subject. I know you're thinking about that half-breed chick" she added as a flash of hurt faintly appeared on her yellow visage and flashed away seconds later.

Wait. Why did she look sad? And more importantly, how the fuck does she knows that I'm thinking about Jazmine?!

I suspiciously glared to her. "How the fuck do you know that?" I asked, as I dropped my cigarette on the sidewalk and stepped on it roughly to put out its' fire.

She tsk'ed as if the answer was obvious as hell. "Caez, I know you too well. That adorable lost puppy dog face you do when you see a girl that you really like…It's too hard to not notice" she described in her rare velvety tone that strangely gives me a weird warm feeling. "Just give up on her. She too good for you anyway"

Ah, scratch that. Her sassy bitchy attitude is back.

I furrowed my eyebrows to her words of evil. "I'm not gonna give up on her and I'm gonna try to win her." I declared confidently, not caring about Mitsuki's opinion. "You should do the same thing with Huey and Riley. There's no way that you're gonna get 'em. Just give up while you still got some dignity left" I smirked evilly to the angry Japanese bimbo.

She suddenly eruppted an evil laugh as she held her cigarette tight. As a matter of fact she holdin' it too tight dawg. Like monstrously. "Oh…I will get them" she murmured with darkness. Maybe a lil' too much darkness in my opinion. She scarin' the shit outta me.

At that murmured with venom, she casually walked away to God-knows, giving me a good view of her ass. Hey, she got a fine ass. Damn…

I licked my lips hungrily, thinking of a hundreds way to play with that fine ass of he- WHAT THE FUCK? Why am I thinking about her like that?

I slapped myself numerous times on the head, trying to dump these nasty thoughts and feelings about Mitsuki.

Dann, this feeling and thought 'bout Mitsuki is scarin' the nigga outta me. Help me!

* * *

**Hm, this looks like a good place to stop a chapter :D! Sorry for the short chapter. This was more of a filler but (shrugs like Kanye West) whatever. Ok you guys, I see that you were liking some of my ideas that I'm planning to use for a new Boondocks story that I'm gonna write for the summer :D! Thanks for your honest opinions about my ideas ^.^! I really appreciate it :D**

**Now...**

**(with puppy dog eyes) Review pretty-please :3?**


	13. Surprise

**A/N: Yup people, I'm alive alright. With another update for y'all. Life and School is a beeyotch. It took me time and sweat to write this so I hope you enjoy this chapter :D! Sorry for the grammatical errors you may encounter :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks…but I do want Riley and Huey ;D!**

* * *

**(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

_**Chapter 13**: Surprise…_

_"Surprise is a major bitch..." __-Anonymous_

* * *

**Cindy**

Red. Orange. Yellow. Brown. Leaves, leaves and more leaves were slowly falling in the air, clearly showing to the world that we were in the middle of autumn. Teens busted their way outta Woodcrest Academy's main entrance, obviously relieved that we've reached the end of the day. Teachers were outside, at the back of the school, smoking their weed with the fresh autumn breeze sweeping away their weed stench. (Yes, y'all heard me. Teachers here are open potheads.)

Yup, another typical shitty day in Woodcrest Academy. Ugh.

I was currently sitting on the concrete steps of the school parking lot, waiting for Riley to come out of school already. I just wanna go back in Ze's place, where her plasma screen TV and her Playstation 3 was just waiting for me to use. Damn, Call o' Duty, here I come!

Impatience started crawling by, making my foot tap away on the concrete surface and my hands drumming absentmindedly on my lap. Sheesh, this nigga is taking forever. I just wanna go home already dammit! I could've just simply walked home by myself but _no_. Riley insisted that I needed to be accompanied.

Damn, ever since I told him about my dark past, he wouldn't stop actin' like some protector. He's always by my side like 24/7, chasing guys (even old people) away from me, nagging to me about going to places without any companies and shit. I know that I was raped but Riley must understand that I ain't a vulnerable, sensitive girl anymore. Yes, he may have seen me crying and shit but I couldn't help it. The memory of that tragedy kept replaying in my head, haunting me in my dreams, giving me this shivering cold feeling and getting my heart enveloped by some dark feeling. I needed to let go of that extra baggage that I had been carrying on my back for a long time. But I've recovered from that nasty experience with the help of therapy. Besides, the rapist is in jail, probably dropping his soap right and getting raped. So, everything is gonna be fine.

I grabbed my Samsung phone from my Adidas bag and checked the time. Damn, it's been an hour and the boy is still inside this hellhole. The fuck? Y'know what? Imma go and leave him right now a very threatening text, saying that if he ain't comin' here in the next 5 minutes, Imma go and cut his ba-

"Ciiiindy," as soon as I heard a familiar voice from behind, I turned around with a genuine warm smile, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Yo Ze," I yelled happily to Zonnique as she walked towards me with her slushy in her hand and Hiro and Caesar by her side. "What's up with 'chu?"

Zonnique shrugged casually after getting a delicious sip of her cold treat. "Nah, nothing interesting. We were gonna go hang out in my place and follow Carlotta to her date."

I couldn't help but laugh to this girl's craziness. Oh lawd, don't tell me this girl is gonna go and spy on her sister's date? Carlotta is Zonnique's 26 year-old who trying to find a descent boyfriend by using Facebook, which I still don't get why the hell she'd do that. Must of em' niggas from that site are psychos, broke, dick-less and shit. I mean, didn't she learn from her previous experiences that Facebook is a big _no_ when it comes to blind dates?

I mentally sighed to my inner sentence. Girls these days with their fantasies of finding them' prince charming.

"You wanna come with us?" Hiro asked as he went through his iPhone 5G, checking a few messages. "It'll be interesting," he cooed evilly, possibly imagining all the chaos that could happen in Carlotta's blind date.

I stood up and got myself in a thinking position with my hand on my chin. Hm, should I go or should I not go? I need to stay here so that I could go play sum' COD with Riley but I really wanna go and witness the horrible chaotic event that's bound to happen in Carl's blind date. Every time dat girl gets in blind dates, well…let's just say that in the end, some baby mama and Jerry Springer get involved in the mess.

"Hm," I hummed in a pondering manner. "I'ont know peeps," I answered doubtfully to the trio who sat beside me on the school concrete stairs.

Ouh, this is so hard. I really wanna go with' Caez, Hiro and Ze but dat'd be wrong for my girl Carl. She deserves sum' privacy with her jacked up dates and shit. Y'know what I mean?

"I know you wannaaa," my idiotic cousin cooed in a teasing tone as she started poking my left cheek in attempt to get me involved in her spying ways. "Come ooooon…"

"Come on dawwg," Caesar whined amusingly as he also started poking my right cheek, helping Zonnique into convincing me. Damn, these niggas need to calm down. "We got nothin' interesting to watch tonight and we wanna come and see her sister's blind dates."

"Damn, can't a nigga get sum' personal space," I howled in amusement to their craziness, but being stubborn as ever, they continued poking my cheeks like there was no tomorrow. Shiiit, they' ain't kiddin' when they want me to tag along their crazy schemes. "Come ooooon. We gotta leave our girl, Carlotta, sum' privacy!" I said childishly.

All of a sudden, Hiro got up from the concrete stairs and stood in front of me with that cocky-as-fuck smile of his and his arms crossed on his chest. Oh-uh, when Hiro smirks like that, it means he got a plan in his head.

"Oh, so you, C-Merph, the girl who doesn't take shit from people and doesn't give a shit about their opinion, wanna back down?" Hiro's smirk widened mischievously as he witnessed my growl. Oh I see where that boy was going with dis… "But it's okay. We'll just move along and accept the fact that you're a chicken," he lifted his arms in defeat and started walking away from me.

His previous sentence kept rollin' in my head with no stop button, haunting my dignity…

…_But it's okay. We'll just move along and accept the fact that you're a chicken…_

…_But it's okay. We'll just move along and accept the fact that you're a chicken…_

…_**But it's okay. We'll just move along and accept the fact that you're a chicken…**_

Oh hell _**no**_. Nobody calls me a chicken. _C-Merph_ eats chicken. She _ain't _a chicken. How dare dat boy call me chicken?

In a flash of speed, I sprung up from the concrete stairs and pouted in a silly way. "Oh hell no. C-Merph ain't a chicken! Lemme come wit' you guys and prove to y'all that I ain't chicken!"

Hiro's onyx eyes suddenly held this glint that's got the word 'sneaky' but then it flashed away within seconds. He turned to Zonnique who was standing by Caesar…_filming me_? "Ze, you got all that?" Hiro asked as he walked towards her with his smirk that was still radiating his cockiness to this damned world.

_Say what? What da hell is goin'on?_

Zonnique smiled happily with her dimples showing. "Yup, I have all that in this phone. Now, Cindy can't walk away from us. She's gonna have to go spy with us now," she cackled evilly like an evil scientist that you'd find on TV…like dat evil wacko from Phineas and Ferb. What? Can't yo' home girl watch a simple Disney show?

Anyway, I blinked in confusion to the talking duo until I mentally putted the pieces of the puzzle together. Shit! Now I know what they' asses did to me! They used sum psycho-mcjiggy on me!

"Hiro! You used sum' psycho-micjiggy on me!" I accused thunderously as I threw an accusing finger at the smirking smart-ass.

"It's actually called reverse psychology," Caesar corrected but I ignored him and focused on Hiro.

My face flushed red in embarrassment. "Hiro, admit it! You used sum' mind trick on me!"

"Maybe…" Hiro snickered, lookin' all amused by my antics. "Maybe not…"

"So you did you use yo' psycho-micjiggy on me!"

"Girl, it's reverse psychology" Once again, Caesar commented, earning an annoyed side-glare from me. "What? It ain't my fault you don't know how to pronounce it," he lifted his arms in defense, trying to state the fact.

"Boy, say reverse psychology one more time and Imma come and whoop yo' ass," I threatened lightly as I puffed my cheeks in a childish pout.

Caesar also glared childishly to me with his onyx eyes flickering. We were having this silent glare war, daring each other to say something to ruin the tension. If y'all were there, you'd have the impression that we was throwing lasers at each other with our eyes and shit.

"…" I didn't say anything, I continued glaring at the dread-headed nigga.

"…" He also didn't say anything, being a smart boy and not saying the word.

"…"

"…_reverse psychology_…" Dammit, he said it! (It rhymed! Yeah buddy)

"BOY! Imma go whoop shit outta yo-" I got rudely interrupted by Zonnique who grabbed me by the hand and pulled me along the sidewalk.

Zonnique had that happy-giddy smile up on her face. The rays of light from the sunset was beaming by us, illuminating her golden brown eyes and her caramel skin as her dark-brown hair blew through the wind. "Stop being a baby and let's go! Carlotta's date is gonna start in an hour."

I sighed in defeat. Fine, I guess I'm obligated to go then. I hope Riley won't be too mad 'bout me leaving his fine-ass. Speaking of which, wha' da hell is he doin' at school?

* * *

**(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

**Riley**

How dare, dat French teacher (Mr. Madeleine) thinks dat me and the others exposed his gayness to the whole 1Oth grade class. I got nothin' to do with dat nasty shit. Because of him, I and the gang had to suffer with days of after school cleanin' duty. Always scrubbing the cafeteria tables, mopping up someone's barf and shit (Yeah, someone shitted on the cafeteria floor…don't ask how nigga.) and wiping the humongous windows. Do you know what it had done to make my life a complete mess? It cut my alone time with my PS3! Yeah, nobody gets in my way of playin' Call of Duty!

And I mean, NOBODY NIGGA.

I started snickering in evilness, scrubbing my hands mischievously. That's why I left a lil' surprise in Mr. Madeleine's office, to let him know that he can't mess with me anymo'. I'm sure he'll remember the day that he will find his _'surprise'_ in his classroom foreva'. Hehe, Reezy ain't playin' when it comes to business y'all.

With my eyes inhaling the work-of-ark that I had done to that French faggot's office, a proud smile made its' way to my face. Hehe…perfect. I betta' get outta here before someone catches me.

I opened the door of his office to get the fuck outta here and stepped out to the school's enormous empty corridors, where there was no sign of bitch-ass teachas or nosey-as-hell school guards. Perfect, looks like Young Reezy's mission was a complete swagged up success.

Closing the door quietly, I casually walked through the school corridors, y' know mindin' my own business and puttin' my earphones into my ears to listen to my nigga 2Pac. I mean come on peeps,_ pssh_ the nigga ain't dead. I mean, his hologram just came out not too long ago…_duh._

Letting his gangsta' beat infiltrate in my brain, I continued cruisin' in the hallways to get to the school exit. My girl, Cindy was still waitin' for me outside.

I hope she ain't gonna be too mad at me for taking foreva' in this white-ass-bleach school. I could've let her go home but I didn't want that. Hell no. If I did let her do that, she'd have to walk by herself and I don't want dat. She'd get…_ugh_. I don't even wanna think about it. Ever since she told me 'bout her past, I have been actin' very protective with her. I don't want dat to happen to her again_. Hell-to-the-nah_! I still can't believe how someone would do that to her. I mean, Cindy can be feisty and mean but she'd never hurt nobody. She protects the peeps dat she loves and cares 'bout without hesitation. She'd always brighten er'body's mood with' her crack jokes and her wonderful smile.

Blurring out the music momentarily and focusing on my pondering thoughts, I sighed in utter despise.

Even though Cindy told me that the rapist in jail, I still couldn't help but get this gut feeling that he gonna return and hurt her again. That was also another reason why I been actin' all paranoid with Cindy.

Dat reminds me! I should text her and see if she doin' okay outside right now. I whipped out my Blackberry from my pocket and clicked a few buttons to text her until I noticed 2 new messages. Hm, one of 'em is from Cindy. Virtually opening up her message, I started reading it while still walking through the school hallway.

_**Cindy: Baby, da hell? You took fo'eva at school…the hell was yo' ass doin' in there, shitting in the boys bathroom or sum'thing -.-? Anyway, I went with Hiro, Ze and Caesar somewhere **__** Text yo' fine-ass later ;) Love you!**_

_**Nigga-Who-Needs-a-Sandwich: Ight, be careful baby. Love you too. **_

OK, ok. Don't judge me because of my name. What could a nigga do? I was in 6th grade when I picked dat name and I was hungry fo' sum ham n' cheese sandwich back then yo.

Anyway, I sighed to Cindy's message. Dammit, why didn't she warn me sooner? I could've gone with her. I seriously don't want anythin' bad to happen to her. I gotta protect my girl, y'know what I mean? But at least, she ain't alone. At least, she with peeps I trust.

I scrolled over to check the other new message, only to see that it was from my gay-ass brotha, Huey. Da fuck this nigga want? Is he gonna keep nagging 'bout how Jazmine and Caesar are always together or somethin'? Cuz dat's what he been doin' for a few weeks now. He wouldn't stop bitchin' 'bout Jazmine always hanging out with Caesar and shit. Why can't he just ask her out already? Goddamn, he don't need to be bitchin' so much. I mean, it's obvious that he has a thing for her. He should be straightforward 'bout his feelings to Jazmine. Y'know, he should be like this: _Bitch, go out with me and make me sum' sandwich._ Hahah, I know I'm crazy but _hey_. The nigga gotta grow some balls and ask her out already.

A cloud of irritation came over my head as my Blackberry flashed Huey's message befo' my eyes, making me want to choke dat Martin Luther wannabe so fuckin' badly.

_**Gay-ass-McHater: Hey, I took your car. Thanks.**_

Dat nigga is seriously pissin' me off. Ever since we came in dis school, all Huey been doin' is bitching around and takin' my car without my permission. He the reason why I been always walking to school and shit. His ass is lucky to not be here right' now. I'd be goin' all gangsta on it…

No homo.

Growling in displeasure, I texted him back quickly, pouring all my anger and fury to the message.

_**Nigga-Who-Needs-a-Sandwich: Nigga, dat's it! Yo' ass needs to stop takin' my car befo' I whoop yo' ass like there's no tomorrow…no homo.**_

Seconds later, Huey texted me back, bringing me rage.

_**Gay-ass-McHater: You kicking my ass…Pssh, in your dreams.**_

Oh hell nah! How dare he insultin' Young Reezy like dat.

_**Nigga-Who-Needs-a-Sandwich: Nigga, fuck yo' afro. Fuck yo' books. Fuck yo' nasty veggie shit. Fuck yo' revolutionist website, fuck yo' er'thing. **_

Just when I was about to add my 'fuck you' emoticon to my text, my Blackberry suddenly shut down, making the screen fade in black. My eyes blinked, dumbfounded by the sudden closedown. Da fuck? Why the fuck is my phone shuttin' down on me all of a sudden? Oh hell nah! Don't tell me the phone ain't working anymo'! I just bought dis shit like a month ago!

I pressed the on button of my Blackberry but it still ain't working. The phone's screen still ain't projecting light. After seconds of pressing random buttons, I furiously placed my cheap-ass shit in my pocket and resumed to my hallway walking. But I brutally stopped my tracks as a person came before me, with her brown/red hair hanging down to her back, her familiar emerald eyes holding this serious glint and her full lips forming a grin of mystery. Who da hell is this lady?

Oh shit.

Wait! I know dat bitch! She's the bitch dat talked to me when I was throwin' the trash at school. You know, the bitch dat was standing by the blue trash bin at the back of the school. She was wearin' that skinny as fuck black leather outfit. It happened at my first day of after school cleaning duty. We even had a mini conversation yo! Here, lemme rewind it fo' y'all.

_**Flashback- Riley's POV-**_

…_**.**_

…

_**"You and Zendaiya have the exact same personality. Same eyes, same stubborn attitude, same face..."**_

_**Ok, what the fuck is this bitch talkin' about? I'ont even know her and she started talking to me as if we's close or somethin'.**_

_**"Bitch, what'chu talkin' about?" I asked with my attitude started to reach its' limit with my back facing her since I was gonna return inside school.**_

_**"**__**She was a wonderful mother," she smoothly trailed off.**_

…

_**End of Flashback- Still Riley's POV**_

Did dat flashback ring a bell y'all?

The mystery lady started taking a step forward. "Riley Freeman, we need to talk," she announced lowly as she continued clicking her black heels to my direction.

Da fuck? Da fuck is goin' on?

* * *

**(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

**Zonnique**

_Click. Click. Click._

I repetitively tapped my foot on the concrete sidewalk of Woodcrest downtown, impatiently waiting for my friends. After leaving school, Cindy and I decided that we, along Hiro and Caesar, should split up to get changed (we can't stay in our school uniforms forever you know…) and meet in front of La Paradis (That will be the destination of my older sister's date). But for some odd reason, Hiro and Caesar were taking forever. Cindy and I were currently in front of the French 5 star restaurant, waiting for the other two guys to come. It shouldn't even take long for those two to get changed. They're boys for crying out loud! All they need was some pants and shirt, _that's it_!

Cindy clicked her tongue, not able to bear with her unwillingness to wait. "Damn, Hiro and Caesar are taking forever! Why the hell are they taking so long? All they gotta change is their pants and shirts."

I nodded in agreement to her words of wisdom. "Amen Cindy, they should be the one waiting for us…not _us _waiting for them," I informed as I crossed my arms, warming myself from the cool autumn temperature. What I said was true. It's not easy for us girls to be presentable. I mean, we have to get our hair and nails done, we have to pick the right shoes with the right clothes and accessories and we had to apply make-up which takes time and perfection. _Pff_ …and everyone say that being girls is easy.

"I know right! I thought that 'em niggas was here already, so I was rushing like crazy getting ready! I just took sum' random clothes that came to my view," Cindy explained as she hand-gestured her clothes that she was presently wearing, just to prove her point. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a black V neck shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of black vans. And her hair was still in its' two-braided state. But, to be honest, I found her clothes okay to me. It's casual and cute.

"Girl, your clothes are okay to me. I mean you look casual and cute. It's way better than what I'm wearing right now," I said, a bit disappointed to my current attire. I was wearing a pair of black leggings and brown Ugg boots, a brown shirt that said _'I can't keep calm…I'm a mixed Latina' _and a jean jacket. My black/dark-brown hair was in a puffy nappy state since I didn't relax it, so I kept it in a bun. "Most of my good clothes are in the washer, getting cleaned."

Just as Cindy and I were going to dig deep in our girl-to-girl conversation, I saw two familiar figures from afar coming towards us. And I knew right away who those two boys were. _Dang_, it's about time their late-asses got here! If we stayed any longer outside with the weather, we could've caught a cold. Wait…it might've not been such a bad idea to stay here outside. If we caught a cold, we'd be able to stay home from school..._Heheh._

Putting that thought to the side, we both walked towards our friends; Hiro and Caesar. I'm just too excited to watch Carlotta's date. This will be so much better than cable since it is entertaining and _free_. "You guys took forever!" I complained loudly as Cindy and I stood in front of the two boys with our hands on our hips.

Hiro started scratching his head embarrassingly as he chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry baby, Caesar and I came across an elderly who needed help getting across the stree-"

"Bullshit!" I shouted childishly as I pointed towards my boyfriend accusingly. I know that he's lying. Usually when he lies, he always gets the tendency to scratch cutely his head. Yeah that's right readers, I know my beau well. "I bet you both came across a mob of fan-girls, didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously to the Asian. I hope they didn't try to flirt with him..._grr_.

"Maybe…maybe we did," Hiro spoke as his lips formed one of cocky-as-fuck smiles, making me growl silently. I can't show him my utter displease to this because he'd keep bragging about it with no end. You don't know how cocky this Asian is. Once in 3rd grade, I beat up a girl for kissing Hiro on the cheek and ever since that day, he'd keep teasing me about it. So I will never again show my jealousy to him. "Why? You're going to beat them up just like in 3rd grade?" he asked as cockiness leaked acidly from his words. Dammit, curse his arrogance.

I giggled awkwardly, avoiding my urge of finding the mob of fan-girls and bitch-slapping them. Hiro and Caesar were internationally popular among girls for having successful parents; so many girls from streets, concerts and elsewhere tended to desperately try to make contact with them. Unfortunately, I can't do anything to keep girls away from Hiro. "N-no, that ain't pissing me off. I w-was just thinking that we should all get inside La Paradis. You know, for Carlotta's date," I reminded Hiro, shadowing my jealousy at the same time.

"Yeah, we betta' get going. The date's supposed to start in a couple of minutes," informed Cindy as she checked in her Samsung phone for the time.

At that said, we all started walking towards La Paradis with full excitement, expecting drama and humor to happen. According to my recent eaves-dropping (I overheard Carlotta's phone conversation with Mom about her date plans), Carlotta will be on a blind date with a guy that she had met on Facebook. They had chatted together for a while now, which gave them the idea to have a romantic rendez-vous tonight (more like a Maury-like rendez-vous…ahah!). She had said that the male looked like Denzel, but in my opinion, I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be the opposite. The identity of the male is a mystery but I bet that he's a dude that's got like 4 baby mamas or something…I even did a bet about that with Cindy.

As soon as we all walked inside the French 5 star restaurant, all of mouths whistled in awe. The area looked really expensive. Seriously! The chandelier hung proudly from the ceiling, shining its' crystals to the dining room. Elegant violin musicians extravagantly played the violin on some stage that stood by the dining area, where high class customers could dine and listen to snooty music at the same time. Marble-like walls carried many famous paintings such as; Mona Lisa, La Soif, L'Retros, et cetera (Don't mind me; I know everything about famous paintings thanks to art class).

"Damn, this looks expensive," Caesar uttered impressively, probably surprised that Carlotta's date could afford eating in this type of environment. Hell, I'm surprised too people. I mean, I didn't expect this. Most of my older sister's previous dates were all in rundown cheap places like Chucky Cheese, an alley, a dumpster (don't ask why, it's a _long _story). But that doesn't mean that the date's gonna be normal. Oh _nope_.

"I know right," Cindy articulated as she was still in awe from how the restaurant was beautifully projected. "But we better find a table to hide."

Just as she said that sentence, a butler smoothly strolled by with a charming smile on his face. He actually wasn't bad-looking. He had brown locks with green eyes with a tan-caramel complexion. And I could see glimpses of muscles from his white-sleeves uniform shirt. But his handsome features can't beat Hiro's. What can I say; Hiro will forever be my sexy sushi. And don't tell him that I called him a sushi; he hates it when I do that.

"Welcome to La Paradis," the butler bid a warm welcome to us as he still flashed his white Colgate smile to us. "Table for you young fellows…and for you _beautiful _ladies," he finished his sentence with a flirty tone as he completely ignored Caesar and Hiro and advanced towards me and Cindy.

But Hiro speedily grabbed me by the waist and seethed to the tanned male. "Buddy, she's mine." Ah, how amusing it is to see my beau being aggressive and jealous. It's sexy and scary at the same time. The way his eyes darken with his mood emitting a scary aura…You may find that scary but I find that sexy as _hell_. I was just smiling cockily, now enjoying the fact that he's jealous. "Now get us a table for four dammit," he demanded in that pissed off tone of his. Oulala, so hawt!

The butler did as he was told and showed us to a table that was located in the back, where we could see everything but not many people could see us. Perfect, just the way we liked. The table was even in a perfect size too! We could eat a lot of food and eat like complete pigs. _What?_ We may be in a fancy restaurant but that doesn't mean that we're gonna eat like those snobby white people from those _fancy-schmancy_ parties! No! We're proud open pigs. We don't joke around when it comes to food.

"This place is perfect to properly spy on Carlotta's date. She won't be seeing us from all the plants shadowing our identities," I informed matter-of-factually to my friends, feeling like I'm in one of those action movies. With the way I was telling information, I could see myself being in the movie James Bond or Mission Impossible! Heheh! I continued on to my talking, "Now, Carlotta should be here by… _now_."

As though it was on cue, Carlotta strolled flawlessly in the dining room, stealing everyone's attention with her beautiful attire. She was wearing a red dress that hugged beautifully her curves and stopped right above her knees. She was also rocking black Coco Chanel heels, making her legs show off its' slender awesome form. Her long curly dark brown/black hair flowed down to her lower back, bouncing to every one of her body movement. As for accessories, she used pearl earrings and pearl bracelets. Overall, my sister was beautiful.

But soon, our attention landed elsewhere when we finally saw her date also entering the restaurant with his white suit and velvet red tie. Caesar did a spit-take, spilling water accidentally on Cindy. But Cindy didn't even notice, she was beyond shocked by the identity of my sister's date. Hiro and I's mouth's hung open, not believing our eyes from the shocking site. _Oh. Em. Gee. _

Her date is Robert Jebediah Freeman, a.k.a. Granddad.

I absentmindedly pulled out my iPhone from my pocket to film the rendez-vous, knowing that shit's about to go down. _'Lights…Camera….Action,'_ I thought as I pressed _'record'_ on my Apple electronic.

* * *

**(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

_**Jazmine**_

Damn, what is going on? Why am I laying on something comfortable? Last time I remembered, I fell on the hard marble floor back in school, in shock from Huey and I's kiss. Wait! Why do I feel like someone's close to me? Why do I have the impression that my clothes had gotten bigger? Yeah, I should open my eyes and see for myself if I'm still in school or not. Being oblivious as ever, I slowly opened my eyes…only to have my heart freeze in shock. My friends, what I'm about to tell you will shock you to death.

Right now, I'm currently not wearing my original school uniforms. _Oh no_. I'm wearing only some huge white shirt that stops right before my knees. Wait readers, this situation gets worse. Now guess where I am? No, I'm not in my house nor in school. I'm currently in Huey's bedroom. Now guess what's going on in Huey's bedroom? No, I'm not studying nor playing pillow fights. _Oh no._ Huey Percival Freeman was currently sleeping by my side with his arms holding my waist!

By the way, he's _shirtless_.

….

….

**What is going on?!**

* * *

**A/N II: P.S.: If you're confused with Jazmine's POV, well in the previous chapter, she fainted from her kiss with Huey. Well, in this chapter, it's showing her waking up in Huey's bedroom ;)**

**Hey **** I'm so soooooooorry for updating late :/! Next chapter, there will be a lot of Huey/Jazmine love :D! School and life had been a bitch to me lately. And now, I've been acting all emo and sad because certain things happened in my life. So I decided to write at least a chapter of Rich School, to escape from reality you know :/? Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter ****! I hope that you'll review this baby.**


End file.
